Gravity
by Black Rose of Wilmington
Summary: High School AU Lea & Isa have been best friends for years but when Ienzo pushes Isa to start dating. The one Isa finds himself falling for uncontrollably is Lea and not his new girlfriend. Lea finds out later that it's not their relationships they need to worry about but a new Teacher who's got his sights set on Isa. Mainly LeaXIsa and some XehanortXIsa. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authoress's Note: Hello and welcome to my new story called 'Gravity'..Kindly fasten your seatbelts and grab a tissue box as this story contains angst and romance in later chapters. Also if you disapprove of homosexual relationships or the thought of two males getting intimate disturbs you kindly press the back scroll button and have a nice day :)

Also pairing wise this story is mainly Lea/Isa..though there is some Xehanort/Isa for drama in later chapters ;D What THAT drama is you will just have to read to find out. (Ienzo comes in the next Chapter..though I still haven't decided a pairing for him.)

Chapter 1

Radiant Garden

A train whistle blew in warning as a blue haired boy quickly slid into the train car door, the doors slamming shut behind him, "..Phew." The blue haired boy's name was Isa, he was on his way into town and had just caught the last train in time. A tan male with silver hair put down the newspaper he'd been reading with a fond smile at the flushed boy, "Quiet the will to get on this train in time...big plans today..?"

"Huh..?" Isa blinked at the man before answering, "Um..yeah, I-I'm going to see my best friend and the love of my life today..." the boy smiled to himself at the thought of seeing the moon before murmuring, "My name's Isa, What's yours..?"

"Xehanort. Are you always so familiar with strangers?" the man smiled gently at the blue haired boy who flustered, "Um, well, s-so...This's a pretty small town, a-are you new here?" Isa asked to embarrassedly change the subject.

"Yes, You could say that..." Xehanort smiled gently before murmuring, "So..Who's this 'best friend' of yours and is he truely the 'love of your life'..?"

"What? Um...My best friend isn't er..the l-love of my life..his name's Lea and we're just friends pretty much forever..." Isa shrugged before curiously asking Xehanort, "Do you have a best friend?" "I have, AH..a mentor..." Xehanort answered simply as he put down his newspaper before asking, "How..old are you little Isa..?"

"I'm not little!" Isa glared before blinking in surprise when the man abruptly stood pinning the smaller boy against the train compartment wall as he tilted Isa's chin up, "...You. Are what **I **call you. Is that understood...'Little Isa'..?" Xehanort smirked at the younger boy, _This'll be an interesting social experiment_.

Isa felt his cheeks burn in both anger and embarrassment at being pinned so easily, "..I-I-Dammit..!" Isa bit the man's hand hard as Xehanort yelped in surprise taking his hand away. Isa ran off to the next train car to hide, "Hmph...Not as docile as I expected.." Xehanort remarked to himself as he wiped his hand with a handkerchief as the white cloth turned red from his blood, Xehanort frowned, "Quiet the teeth you have..little Isa."

Town Market Station

Isa got off on his stop before quickly heading to the ice cream shop. Lea was sitting on one of the tables fast asleep against his forearms, light snores consumed his breathing as an empty popsicle stick lay beside him. Isa chuckled softly into his hand, _That's the idiot friend I know and love_.. "Lea..Hey!" Isa shook the red head's shoulder.

"Hm..? Oh..you're..ahhhh..." Lea yawned into his hand before speaking again, "F-Finally here...what took so long?" "My Mom wanted me to do the dishes...be gratefull I caught the last train on time.." Isa smiled softly.

"Such a Momma's boy..." Lea grinned as Isa huffed, "I am not!" "Dude...chill.." Lea chuckled as he hugged the blue haired boy around the shoulders, "So...You're spending tonight at my house right?" Lea smirked, "And don't worry I don't have any 'lover's over this time."

Isa rolled his eyes before murmuring, "Weirdo..well my Mom gave me the okay...-So can we really see the moon tonight?"

Lea smirked to himself before proudly stating, "Yes we can because...I 'borrowed' the telescope from the school." "LEA! That's called stealing!" Isa groaned in dismay before walking with his friend as Lea chuckled, "Only if you don't return it..that's when it's 'stealing'.".

Lea's House

"Oh, Isa how wonderfull to see you..." Lea's Mother, Rachel smiled gently. Rachel was a woman with green eyes and black hair, who gave off the aura of a relaxed panther.

"Hi Ms. Lumos.." Isa greeted nervously as the woman chuckled, "Isa, You know to call me Rachael and how's your Mother?"

"She made him do the dishes...I swear he's whipped," Lea chuckled to himself as Isa embaressdly glared, "I'm so NOT whipped!"

"So you admit you're a Momma's boy then..?" the red head smirked as Isa rolled his eyes, "I'm not the momma's boy you are..." Isa smirked as Lea yelped in surprise, "Hey! I'm NOT a momma's boy! Right Mom?"

Rachel only chuckled into her hand before murmuring, "Well speaking of whipped momma's boys who love their Mother's so VERY much..Can you two set the table? Dinner's almost ready.." Rachel pinched Lea's cheek playfully as the boy whined, "Aw..but moooooom...We JUST got here!"

"Get to it..." Rachel winked before shoo-ing the boys off to the dining room as they began setting out the plates and cutlery Isa asked, "Do you know what we're having for dinner..?" "ANYTHING's better than my Dad's cooking..." Lea stuck out his tongue in distaste, "He even burned breakfast once."

"Really...what'd he burn..?" Isa asked curiously as Lea answered simply, "Oatmeal." Isa began laughing in disbelief as Lea smiled genuinely at his friend's laughter, _Isa's always got a great smile..pity he doesn't smile that much at school_.. "Hey Isa.." Lea smirked as he put a plate down, "If you smiled more..I'm sure girls would be throwing themselves at you in no time especially if you declared your undying 'love' for one of them."

Isa rolled his eyes at that as he moved to speak before stopping when the whole room shook, "W-What's going on Lea..?" "I..I don't know...Just keep still!" Lea ordered before tensing when he saw the rack with plates behind his friend was moving, "ISA!"

Isa turned around before crying out as he raised his arms to shield his head and face, Lea grabbed Isa around the waist and pulled him out of the way protectively putting himself over the blunnette as the plate's crashed into the floor and continued rattling until the house once again stood still.

Lea panted shakily against his friend's ear before murmuring, "H-hey...you okay?" Lea blinking in surprise at having never been this close to his friend. Lea gently brushed some of Isa's blue hair behind his ear as Lea found himself staring at Isa's faint pink lips and small neck, _Isa looks...almost like a girl but...Well, somehow prettier_.

"U-um yeah...I...I'm fine..." Isa answered before blinking in surprise at the look that crossed Lea's face, Isa couldn't help but nuzzle into his friend's hand when his hair had been moved before whispering, "Thank you.." against Lea's palm, _Man..If any of those plates had fallen on my head I might be unconcious right now_.. Isa trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Lea unconsciously leaned forward at the feel of Isa's lips against his skin as Isa's breathe hitched when their breath mingled, "...Lea..." Isa unconsciously blushed at the boy's closeness, _Wait we're friends..What's he..d-doing_..?

"ARE YOU BOYS ALRIGHT?" Rachel yelled from the kitchen as the two instantly separated both their a cheeks a faint shade of pink. Lea cleared his throat before answering, "U-Um yeah Mom! But...I think your good China's no longer 'good'."

"WHAT? I'll the kill the earth for not standing still!" Rachel yelled in fury as she went to check on the plates, Isa and Lea couldn't help but laugh as Isa tried to forget his best friend almost having kissed him, _What the hell was that_..?

"Isa can you get the broom and dust pan please?" Rachel asked the boy, "Yes, Rachel..." Isa answered before he quickly scampered off as Rachel headed over gently hugging her son, "Thank goodness you're alright Lea..You know Momma loves you SO much right..?" Rachel clung to her son as if scared at the thought of losing him. Lea took a breathe before he soothingly patted his mother's shoulder, "Yeah Mom, I know you do..and I love you too."

The front door opened as a tall lanky red head with brown eyes entered the room, Lea's Father Reico asking, "Whoa...What happened here..?" "An earthquake! And you're STILL late for dinner..." Rachel scolded her husband, "And my good china was annihilated! I hope you really DID pay for the insurance on it this month." Lea smiled gently at his parent's before going to check on Isa sighing gratefully at the boy being alright, _That was close_.. Lea blushing mildly at remembering nearly kissing Isa earlier, _Why..did I do that_?

"Lea...are you 2 going to be alright alone?" Rachel putting her jacket on after they'd cleaned up the dining room, "Your Father and I are going out to get pizza because the earthquake attacked my kitchen...and I can't go outside alone because-"

"-Because you have a husband who loves his wife..and with an earthquake who knows what 'ruffians' are about.." Reico chuckled as Rachel rolled her eyes fondly, "...Because your Father is your Father."

"Um...yeah Isa and I'll be fine but..." Lea grimaced at his parent's, "You two aren't gonna start kissing are you?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at that as Lea's dad smirked before kissing his wife, Lea ran away complaining, "My eyes!"

Rachel chuckled, "Stop torturing our son, Reico..." before grabbing her house keys, "We'll be back soon boys...Finish cleaning up the kitchen while we're gone, And I love you both..!" as the door slammed behind them.

Isa headed to the kitchen to inspect the damage curiously, "Ugh...looks like WERE going to have pasta and chicken...that'll be hard to scrape off." "Well good luck Isa!" Lea chirped running down the hallway as Isa yelped, "Hey! Your Mom told us both to do it now you're going to help me!" Isa huffed as he dragged Lea by his collar back to the kitchen.

One hour Later

Isa sighed in relief once they were done as he wearily leaned his back against Lea's, faint goosebumps on his arms from the house's air conditioning, "Man...I'm beat." Lea blinked in surprise at Isa feeling cold before gently hugging his friend from behind to warm up the blunnette, "Dammit...I told you to tell me whenever you want my body heat..." Lea absently nuzzled his head against Isa's shoulder, "..don't make me guess, I kind of suck at it."

Isa blushed before huffing, "I-I'm fine Lea...really.." Lea raised a disbelieving eyebrow before he smirked wickedly, "SO..If your teeth start chattering does that mean I get to sock you in the face?"

Isa glared at that, "You're horrible at affection, you know that?" Lea rolled his eyes before chuckling,"This coming from a constellation nerd virgin?"

Isa flushed at that to himself before pinning the red head to the floor, "Shut up! Just because you slept with-" "Nuh uh...She didn't really count.." Lea grinned to himself, "Her Sister on the other hand-"

"UGH!" Isa got off the red head in disgust, "That's gross!" Lea only laughed against the floor before blinking in surprise when his parent's came in as Rachel smiled, "We're back with the pizza you two and...AH, Nice job with the kitchen."

"There should be laws against us cleaning up after earthquakes Mom!" Lea frowned irritably as Rachael chuckled, "That mean's you don't want ice cream tonight?" "I'll be good!" Lea murmured at once as Isa chuckled into his hands.

Reico smiled gently at the boys before helping his wife start to walk upstairs after they finished dinner, Rachel asking her husband, "Will the boy's really be alright by themselves on the roof tonight?"

"Yes of course...Lea's got good reflexes and Isa's intelligence should balance their safety out quiet nicely.." Reico smirked to himself before murmuring, "Don't worry so much..it's not like they're two lovebirds we're leaving alone on the roof."

Rachael blinked in surprise before whispering in thought, "Reico..You don't think our son..?" Reico raised an eyebrow confusedly, "Our son what?" "N-Nothing..." Rachel headed to their bedroom, _I wonder...if one day Lea'll find a love...that he'll take up to the roof to share his first kiss with..? I think that would be a very sweet thing..but I doubt that'll ever happen_.

Dining Room

"Hey! That was the last slice!" Isa scrambled across the table to try and grab it as Lea chuckled, "Ah ah ah...You know what you have to do Isa.." the red head grinned deviously as Isa nervously gulped, "D-Do I have to..?" a faint blush on his cheeks.

"If you want this slice of pizza before I eat it...you'd better..." Lea smirked gently, "...I'll be gentle this time so..just open your mouth?"

...

"WOOF!" Isa barked once embaressdly before glaring shyly as his friend burst into laughter, "Dammit Lea! You said you'd be gentle about it-" "PRICELESS!" Lea continued roaring in laughter.

"Just give me the damn slice.." Isa glared mildly at his friend before absently eating it as Lea chuckled, "Aw c'mon buddy..I was having a bit of fun..and you know I LOVE it when you bark like a dog..or get that sad puppy look in your eyes."

"I hardly get a 'sad puppy' look in my eyes.." Isa finished the slice before standing as they headed upstairs, "C'mon Lea..it's already dark and I want to see the moon at least once tonight." "Aw..c'mon Isa it's not like the moon's going anywhere.." Lea groaned before following his friend up the staircase.

Rooftop

"Put it at 30 degree's to the left and..there we go.." Isa finished adjusting the telescope before looking into it, "Wow.." Isa gasped in awe, "It's almost like..I'm standing right in front of the moon."

"Really? Lemme see Isa.." Lea heading over and looking as he murmured, "Wow..it's almost like you could reach out and 'borrow' it from the sky."

"If only.." Isa snorted before sitting down as he gazed up at the star filled sky, grimacing at the moon looking so far away. Lea chuckled sitting beside his friend before asking, "OH..? And tell me oh lover of the moon what WOULD you do if you ever had a chance to grab the moon?"

"Me..?" Isa faintly blushed as he thought about it, "For some strange reason..I'd break a small piece off of it then return it to the sky. Then I'd keep that piece of the moon with me forever, it would be a tragedy to keep the stars from ever seeing the moon again."

"You really ARE a constellation nerd Isa.." Lea chuckled as Isa blushed heatedly before scowling, "And what exactly would you do with the moon if YOU had it Lea?"

"Me..? Hell nothing..I ain't got no use for the moon.." Lea smiled gently, "I'd give the moon to you. I mean..what kind of person would I be to keep you from what you love most?"

Isa kept silent for a moment before smiling gently to himself, "Thanks Lea.." "Hey look!" Lea gasped in surprise at seeing a falling star as he sat up, "Isa..it's a falling star-Let's make a wish quick!" Lea crossing his fingers and concentrating on his wish as Isa did the same.

Lea concentrated as he thought about what to wish for, _I can't ask a star for the moon..that's FAR too flashy_.. Lea opened his eyes as he glanced at Isa still wishing before Lea re-crossed his fingers remembering how earlier Isa had almost been hurt by the earthquake, _I wish..to keep Isa safe no matter what for as long as I can_.

Isa kept his eyes shut as he concentrated, _I would love to have the moon but..the moon can't love me back_.. Isa took a deep breathe, _I wish..I could find someone who loves me from the bottom of their heart..and that we'd be together always_.

Isa opened his eyes as Lea chuckled, "You make your wish count?" "Of course.." Isa smiled gently as he layed back down, "Lea..thanks for coming up here with me tonight." "Hey..what're friends for?" Lea smiled down at Isa before moving to lay back down as well.

Radiant Garden Laboratory

Evan gasped at seeing a shooting star before calling out, "Xehanort! Xehanort..it's just as you predicted..a star fell tonight..but how did you know?" "Research Evan..Research.." Xehanort glanced into the telescope as he murmured, "Hm..seems there's a full moon tonight as well..seems today is full of surprises.." Xehanort began writing in his journal before wincing at his hand hurting as Evan raised a brow, "Xehanort..are you alright?"

"Hm? Yes..a dog bit me earlier.." Xehanort chuckled, "But don't worry..I'm sure he's had his shots.." Xehanort gazing down at the faint teeth mark like scabs that were starting to heal on his hand, _Little Isa..I will find you again..and pay you back for that bite of yours_.

"Well if you ask me..any dog that bites a stranger should be put down.." Evan finishing documenting some notes as Xehanort smirked darkly, "I couldn't agree more."

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Radiant Garden High School

Lea snuck into the school as Isa scowled, "Must you 'borrow' things so much from school..?" "Relax Isa we're returning it aren't we?" Lea chuckled as they put the telescope back in the science room before heading out into the hallway. "Be grateful you weren't busted this time Lea.." Isa sighed at his friend.

"And be grateful I'm so flexible with my thinking Isa.." Lea winked as they sat down in front of the school, "What now genius? School doesn't start for another hour.." Isa yawned as Lea chuckled, "Well seeing as we both love our beauty sleep how about we take a nap in the school?"

"Are you insane? The last thing we need is people thinking we LIVE at the school.." Isa huffed as Lea chuckled, "What's this 'we' business constellation nerd?" "You know what I..AHHHHH..meant.." Isa yawned to himself.

"Alright..that decides it..nap time!" Lea chuckled as he took Isa's hand leading him to the Gym's supply room before hopping onto a wrestling mat, "Ah..softer than the ground but better than nothing.." Lea patting the spot beside him as Isa set an alarm on his watch, "Only for a few minutes..AHH.." Isa yawned as he curled up on his side to rest.

Lea chuckled fondly as he gazed up at the ceiling feeling himself starting to doze before waking up with a grimace at hearing Isa's teeth chattering, "Dammit..I forgot he gets cold easily.." Lea grimaced before blushing softly as he pulled Isa close as Isa immediately cuddled against his chest comfortably wrapping his arms around Lea's neck and shoulder.

"Man..you're lucky I love you Isa.." Lea smirked at how cold the boy felt before stopping at realizing what he'd just said, "..Wait..not like THAT kind of love..Isa.." Lea nervously gulped hoping the boy hadn't heard him, _Well, Isa's my best friend..and it's not like he likes boys..right_? Lea trying to think, _Well..he's never has really dated anyone or shown any interest in girl's..heck I'm the only thing he hangs around with other than his 'precious' moon_.

Isa groaned softly in his sleep murmuring, "Lea..try..ngh..sleep.." as he relaxed comfortably against the boy, Lea felt his cheeks flush a slight red, _I'm an idiot..we're friends just using each other for some sleep..Not lover's cuddling_.. "AHHH.." Lea yawned before falling asleep against Isa as Isa worriedly frowned at remembering how close his friend had come to death last night, _I wished I could protect him from getting hurt..stupid falling star better work_.

Counseling Office

A woman smiled before standing as she greeted the man, "Hello..my name is Aerith..I'm the school counselor, I heard you'll be starting today..Mr. Xehanort right?" Aerith smiled as Xehanort nodded, "Yes..though I'm surprised you have students who understand advanced physic's at such a young age. I've been meaning to start looking for 'apprentices' to teach at my research facility."

"Oh..well I'm certain you'll find some bright minds here.." Aerith smiled good naturally as she led Xehanort down the hallway, "You came at a wonderful time..one of the Teacher's is off on Maternity leave..and we were worried her students would fall behind.." Aerith opened a classroom door as Xehanort entered surprised to see some models of various elements already lined up across the wall.

"These you don't have to grade.." Aerith led Xehanort over, "This's my favorite..'copper'..I just love the detail work the student put into it.." Aerith smiled gently as Xehanort chuckled, "I'm surprised these models have accurate molecularity.." Xehanort browsing some of the models seeing very few flaws, "Promising young classroom I'm assuming this is?"

"Yes..though most of them are very quiet and to themselves..so don't take it personally..You know how teenagers can be.." Aerith chuckled as Xehanort nodded before sitting down, "When do these bright young minds arrive?" "Oh..at about 8 a.m..though after the weekend some of them love to be late."

Gym Supply Closet

Isa woke up with a soft groan at his watch alarm going off before yawning as he nuzzled against his friend, "Lea..it's time to go..we have class in 10 minutes." "Then that means we have 5 more minutes.." Lea yawned sleepily as he murmured, "You're comfy Isa..and I don't want to get up."

"I don't care.." Isa sitting up as Lea yelped at the movement before scowling, "Aw..Isa couldn't you at least have woken me up with a TINY bit of 'love' for your pal..?"

"If I didn't love you as a friend I wouldn't bothered to have woken you up for school.." Isa fondly helped the red head stand who scoffed, "Honestly Isa..are you as cold hearted as your body temperature?" "What's that supposed to mean?" Isa glared slightly at his friend as they began walking to their first class, "Oh I dunno..I mean it felt like I was hugging a popsicle earlier..not that that wasn't uncomfortable..I like how cold you are.." Lea hugged his friend who rolled his eyes.

"I get cold easily you know that.." Isa embarrassedly continuing to walk with his friend hanging over his shoulders, "And I have NO problem warming you up.." Lea chuckled before nuzzling his nose against Isa's neck, _He always smells nice too..and I'm surprised his skin's so soft like a girl's_.

"L-Lea..quit it.." Isa embaressdly gasped blushing heatedly at the odd sensation as he tried to keep from squirming too much, "I-I'm not a-Whoa!"

The two boys yelped when they knocked into someone as Lea grimaced, "Dammit Isa..watch where you're going!" "It's hard when you're the jerk distracting me.." Isa glared before glancing over at who they knocked into, Isa feeling his blood run cold and his heart stop when his eyes met a pair of familiar amber orange one's.

"Oh..so we meet again.." Xehanort gathered his class roster as Isa nervously trembled, Lea confusedly helped his friend stand, "Hey Isa..what's wrong?" "Wait..you go to this school?" Isa stared feeling his heart starting to panic, _Dammit..I'm stuck in the same building as this pervert_.

"Actually..I'm a teacher.." Xehanort smirked at the look of fear and shock on Isa's face, "So that means I'll see you around..Little Isa.." Xehanort leaving the two as Lea raised an eyebrow, "..'little Isa'..you know that creep?"

"No..I-I just ran into him on the train.." Isa quickly answered before he shook his head trying to calm his racing heart, "Um Lea..let's just get to class okay?" "Sure..but what're you freaking out so much for..? Wait..Isa, you didn't hit on a Teacher FINALLY did you?" Lea winked playfully as Isa scowled, "For the LAST damn time..I don't sleep with Teachers."

"Well there's gotta be a reason you get all A's..I mean for all I know you're into that kinky 'Teacher' and 'Student' play.." Lea playfully nudged Isa's side as Isa rolled his eyes, "In your dreams Lea..Unlike you I actually STUDY and do my homework."

Lunch

Ienzo glanced over some of the students before murmuring, "Isa..over here.." as Isa headed over to sit with him as Lea went his separate way sitting at a table with a group of girls who giggled and cuddled automatically to Lea. "I just love that scarf you got Lea..it's SO trendy.." One of the girl's played with it as Lea shrugged, "I wouldn't know..I just thought it'd go well with my sense of 'style'.." Lea smirked to himself.

Ienzo frowned slightly, "And Lea's at it again..why do you hang out with that guy Isa?" "He's my best friend..why wouldn't I hang out with him?" Isa moving to eat his food as Ienzo murmured, "I heard we got a new substitute Teacher for our AP Science class."

"Really?" Isa blinked in surprise before murmuring, "Huh..that's weird..I hope he's a college Professor or someone who can actually teach us more than what's in the book." "I agree.." Ienzo nodded before he smirked to himself, "Who knows what USEFUL things we could learn outside of the text books."

"Whatever Ienzo..applied science is YOUR field..mine is astronomy.." Isa finishing his food as Ienzo asked, "Hey Isa..Lea's pretty good with the ladies..I'm wondering if any of that's rubbed off on you?" "..What?" Isa raised an eyebrow before blushing slightly as Ienzo explained, "Let's try a social experiment..If 'bird's of a feather, flock together', Let's see if you can ask a girl out and accomplish getting a date."

"Get real Ienzo..playing with girls is like playing with fire..and asking one out on a date for the sake of a social experiment I would imagine leads to me being slapped across the face or being branded a 'science jerk'.." Isa drinking some of his chocolate milk as Ienzo grimaced, "I forgot..you don't like 'girl's.." Ienzo feigning innocence.

"What?" Isa glared before scowling, "Ienzo I DO like girl's..why else would I have respect for them?" "Well you obviously don't love ANY girl's here..so one would naturally assume you prefer males or females.." Ienzo smirked as Isa huffed, "Fine..I'll ask a girl out..but give me a week.." Isa nervously bit his bottom lip as he glanced around the room, _A girl..a girl..how the hell do I ask a girl out when I don't know any_?

Isa glanced over at Lea whispering something into a girl's ear who giggled with a small blush and playfully pushed Lea away, "Lea..that's embaressing.." Isa blinked in surprise before thinking about it, _Hm..Lea! Of course..Lea knows lots of girls..maybe he can help me figure out which one would be more compatible for me_?

"All right..one week to complete the experiment..Otherwise I conclude that you Isa..like boys.." Ienzo chuckled darkly moving to throw his tray away at the bell ringing. "Hmph.." Isa frowned before following Ienzo to their next class.

Physical Education Class

Lea chuckled dodging another boy in their game of flag football before smirking when he crossed the line, "And score another point for the yellow team!" Lea grinned as some students scowled, "Dammit Lea how the hell'd you get so fast?" "Practice..and running from my various 'admirers'.." Lea smirked before yelping when one boy dragged Lea back to their side, "Quit playing around..We got a game to play!"

"Alright fine.." Lea absently got into position before glancing over at the classroom, smirking at seeing Isa writing away in his textbook with the other students, _Still the nerd I know and love_.. Lea nervously bit his bottom lip, _Love..well..Isa's never really liked anybody..Maybe I should ask Ienzo if Isa plans on dying alone_..? Lea grimaced nervously at the thought, _Man..no way in hell am I letting Isa die by himself surrounded by textbooks and theories_.

Science Class

"Dammit.." Isa crossed out a formula as Ienzo chuckled, "Relax Isa..the Teacher isn't back yet and we have time to plan.." Ienzo glancing out at the field at seeing Lea playing with the other students, _Hm..perhaps I should talk to Lea and expand this social experiment..the bonds between friends and a new lover_..?

Isa felt his heart catch in his throat when Xehanort entered the classroom feeling his blood run cold for the second time that day, _Dammit..I DO have this bastard for a class..FUCK_.

"Good evening students..as you are aware I am not your normal Teacher.." Xehanort began writing on the black board, "My name..is Mr. Xehanort.." Xehanort turned around with a smirk at seeing Isa before Xehanort cleared his throat, "Your Teacher is on Maternity leave..so I will be you Teacher until the end of the Year."

Ienzo raised his hand as Xehanort smiled, "Ah..a question already? Yes?" "I was wondering..are you the same Xehanort who works for the brilliant scientist named 'Ansem'?" Ienzo asked hoping the man was who he thought he was.

Xehanort smirked before answering, "The one and the same..Ansem is my Mentor and I'm his apprentice..though I'm very close to becoming my own scientist.." Xehanort gazed around the room explaining, "Ms. Aerith informs me that some of you are the most brilliant minds in the school..if by the end of the year you demonstrate such intellect I may be taking on a few apprentices of my own."

Xehanort chuckling when excited whispers began growing through the classroom as Ienzo smirked to himself, _Fascinating..and finally a Teacher with a successful career in science_.

"Let us begin..everyone open their textbooks to page 204..and begin reading the chapter on Gravity.." Xehanort smirked at Isa, "An uncontrollable force..that draws two objects together..some would dare say 'love' is like 'gravity'..though it's a dismissive concept with how fickle 'love' can be as you all are aware?"

A couple students nodded as one raised his hand before Xehanort nodded for the boy to speak, "Love is a dismissive concept as there are far more variables in a 'relationship' than there is compared to gravity which is much more 'simple' compared to 2 human beings being attracted together for the purpose of genetic reproduction."

"Very astute of you..There ARE some brilliant minds here.." Xehanort smirked as he went to his desk to look over some papers as the students began reading.

_Dammit..where the hell's Lea when I need him_..? Isa grimaced to himself as he continued to try and read his science book, _Maybe..I should tell Lea about what happened on the train_.. Isa glanced outside seeing the red head laying on the grass laughing with some friends before he sat up and smiled at seeing Isa. Isa blushed slightly when the red head waved to him as Isa smirked waving back before yelping when his book was abruptly closed with a resounding, SLAM!

Isa gulped nervously at seeing a tan hand on his book with a faint bite mark, "Mr. Isa Crescent..is there something outside you find FAR more interesting then what is going on in my classroom?" Xehanort frowned at the young boy.

"Um..no not really.." Isa nervously blushing at everyone in the classroom suddenly staring at him like he'd just killed someone, "I'm sorry Sir..it won't happen again.." Isa kept his gaze down on his book as Xehanort sighed, "I'm sure it won't..One detention with me should fix that."

"What?" Isa immediately stood from his seat, "But..I..It wasn't my fault..and I only looked away for a moment..a-and I've NEVER had detention before-" "One moment.." Xehanort interrupted the boy before explaining, "..is ALL it takes sometimes to make a GRAND mistake especially in science. For instance..if you're handling hazardous material and look away, That ONE moment could cause disastrous results.." Xehanort relaxed at the other students who blinked in surprise at the logical standpoint of Xehanort's reasoning.

"You NEVER take your eyes off of an experiment..so you shouldn't take your eyes off of your work.." Xehanort heading back to the front of the classroom as he smirked darkly at Isa, "And honestly for someone who has never had detention you are almost..begging..for it with raising your voice to a Teacher."

"Ugh.." Isa growled before frowning as Ienzo put a hand to Isa's shoulder, "Isa..relax and sit down before you get into more trouble.." Ienzo wondering why his friend was being so snippy with the Teacher, _Does..Isa actually LIKE this new Teacher..? Then again he's displaying the signs..UN-necessary aggression, complete lack of logic, and avoiding gazes_.

"Fine.." Isa sat down sulkingly to get back to reading his book as Xehanort smirked at Isa's look of defeat from having to succumb to his orders, _I'd love to see more of that defeated look_.

Afterschool

Lea waited outside of the school raising a brow at Isa having not come out yet before whistling, "Yo! Ienzo..freak with the emo hair!" Lea chuckled good naturedly as Ienzo scowled, "I told you to stop calling me that you cretin.." Ienzo huffing, "What do you want Lea?"

"You seen Isa? Usually he's outside by now and I wanted us to get some ice cream.." Lea chuckled good naturedly, "Kind of like the icing on the cake after a hard day at school."

"Well Isa has detention so you'll have to ask him another day.." Ienzo smirked at the look of shock on Lea's face, "Huh? Isa..you mean THE ISA got detention? This I gotta see.." Lea chuckled heading back into the school as Ienzo rolled his eyes, _Weirdo_.

Science Classroom

Isa nervously entered the empty classroom as Xehanort smirked, "Over here Isa.." Xehanort gesturing with his finger as he finished filing some papers as Isa raised a brow coming closer to the Teacher's desk but trying to stay out of arm's reach of Xehanort.

"I'm surprised by your little outburst in class today..care to tell me why you so strongly didn't want a detention..other than the obvious academic shame..?" Xehanort smirked as Isa clenched a fist, "You know DAMN well why!" Isa glared at the man, "You're that pervert from the train that's why!"

"And what exactly did I do that made me a 'pervert'..little Isa..?" Xehanort smirked at ruffling the composed looking boy as Isa scowled, "You touched me!" Isa glared as Xehanort chuckled, "And you bit me..but that doesn't make you a cannibal now does it?"

"What..? Oh..well.." Isa nervously tried to think about it as Xehanort smirked, "Well in this classroom I AM your Teacher and you're MY student..so.." Xehanort sat back in his chair before murmuring, "Sit on my desk Isa.." Xehanort pointing to the spot in front of him as Isa blushed heatedly, "..what..?" Isa blinking confusedly at the request, _What's he up to_..?

"You heard me Little Isa..or do you want another detention?" Xehanort smirked as Isa scowled before sitting down on the desk in front of the teacher, Isa absently crossing one leg over the other to keep the man from moving forward too much, "Well?" Isa scowled at Xehanort who chuckled, "You're a very interesting creature Isa."

"What makes you sat that..?" Isa raised an eyebrow confusedly as Xehanort explained, "You're obviously very handsome..but unaware of how 'lovely' you could be if under the proper care." "I'm not a doll so don't think for a damn instant that because you're a Teacher you can play dress up with my body.." Isa scowled as Xehanort chuckled, "I never said anything like that..must you think the worst of someone when they compliment you..?"

"Given I had a bad first impression of you..it's merely natural.." Isa glared as Xehanort smirked, "Well let's try to reverse that shall we? I paid you a compliment..would you pay me one in return..?" Xehanort sat back in his chair as Isa blushed heatedly, "What..?"

"That's another detention Isa..I dislike repeating myself.." Xehanort smirked as Isa scowled before trying to think as he looked over Xemnas's body, _Compliment..compliment..shit all I can think about is punching this jerk and running away_.. Isa nervously gulped feeling like his heart was in his ear's upon further inspection of seeing Xehanort without his lab coat.

Xehanort's body looked firm for a Scientist with his shirt hugging him in various places like his arms, biceps, and shoulders, _He..looks strong_.. Isa trailed his gaze further up at seeing Xehanort's lips, _Hm..he's got thicker lips..than Lea_.. Isa blushing heatedly at remembering the previous night and almost kissing Lea as Isa embaressdly looked away.

"Problem Little Isa..?" Xehanort smirked at the flustered boy, _Honestly..I'm surprised he's taking this long to compliment me with his mouth when his eyes have been giving me so many nice little compliments_.

"Y..You..have nice eyes..?" Isa nervously glanced over at Xehanort who chuckled, "Why thank you Little Isa..now was that so difficult?" Xehanort smirked as Isa glared, "That's not the damn point!" "Well I believe it is Isa..you're UN-accustomed to compliments so you resort to anger as a defense..but when it comes to complimenting others..you chose the one part of the human anatomy that is the closest 'window' to the soul.." Xehanort gently tilted Isa's chin to get the boy to look into his eyes.

"Do you have ANY idea what that tells me..?" Xehanort smirked gently at the young boy who nervously answered, "Um..no..n-not really." "That you are pure of heart.." Xehanort placing his hand over Isa's chest as Isa gasped feeling his heart skip a beat from the man's warm touch as Xehanort explained, "..you look past the body..and into the soul..It's a very endearing trait."

"Er..t-thank you.." Isa nervously kept still as Xehanort chuckled, "See..? You're making progress..that's the first time I've complimented you without you raising your voice in protest..or biting.." Xehanort frowned slightly at the memory and at seeing the still healing bite marks on his hand before abruptly pinning Isa to the desk.

"Ow! W-What the hell are you-MMph!" Isa trembled when his mouth was covered as Xehanort murmured, "Just relax Isa..you did a very foolish thing and bit me.." Xehanort unzipped the boy's jacket revealing his shoulder as Isa trembled moving to struggle as Xehanort lifted the boy's black undershirt off of the shoulder leaving the skin exposed, "Consider this returning the favor..and for you to think twice..before biting the hand of someone MUCH stronger."

"AH-MMPH!" Isa gave a muffled scream of pain when Xehanort abruptly bit the boy's shoulder drawing blood as Isa trembled against the desk Isa's hands weakly clawing and clinging to the man to get a grip on something to distract himself from the pain.

"Hey Isa! I heard you got detention.." Lea's voice called out from behind the classroom door with a grimace at the door being locked, "Hey Isa! You in there?" Lea called out as he began knocking on the door.

"L-Lea-mmph!" Isa trembled when Xehanort abruptly covered the struggling boy's mouth, "Not a word of this to anyone little Isa..or I promise there WILL be consequences.." Xehanort whispered darkly into the boy's ear as Isa gave a muffled sob before nodding once as Xehanort got off the boy to wipe his mouth free of any of the boy's blood, "Isa's in here..He's just finishing up some work.." Xehanort called out to the door as Lea's voice murmured, "Oh..okay. Just tell him to hurry up..I'm STARVING.." Lea whined with a faint pout.

"Ugh.." Isa panted breathlessly against the desk trembling before embaressdly moving to fix his shirt and jacket as Isa quickly moved to grab his backpack and head for the door yelping when Xehanort pinned him against the door nipping the boy's ear once as he murmured, "Remember..not ONE word..Little Isa.." Xehanort smirked darkly as the boy give a fearful nod before Xehanort opened the door.

"Here he is..safe and sound.." Xehanort chuckled fondly as Lea scoffed, "As if! Mr. A plus and honor roll in detention means he's going to sulk about this all week.." Lea jokingly chuckled as Isa nervously headed over to his friend, "Um Lea..let's go."

"Later teach!" Lea waved as he followed Isa outside of the school, Xehanort headed back over to his desk making a note, _A pure heart and a strong will..young Isa demonstrates an eagerness to follow his heart, but that habit must be broken if he's ever going to work for me_.

Ice Cream Shop

Lea chuckled fondly handing his friend an ice cream as he murmured, "C'mon Isa..eat up..don't be a zombie now.." "Um..yeah.." Isa nervously trembled as he took a bit of his ice cream before taking a deep breathe to calm himself, _I can't believe I have another detention..with that..that MONSTER_..?

"What's the matter..?" Lea glanced over at his friend as Isa embaressdly blushed, "Er..nothing..just, something Iezno and I talked about earlier.." Isa glanced at his friend, "Hey Lea..do you really think..if I asked a girl out..she'd want to go out with me?"

"Oh ho ho..romance..? First detention and now you've got a crush..guess that shooting star really changed ya Isa.." Lea chuckled before asking, "So..who's the girl you're in love with?"

"I..I don't really know.." Isa nervously bit his bottom lip, "Ienzo talked to me about asking a girl out by the end of the week..but I don't want to strike out. Do you know any girls..who would be interested in a guy like me?"

"Pffft..TONS.." Lea smiled before murmuring, "You're a great guy when it comes to getting past that extra thick shell of yours Mr. Scary and brooding." "Quit it with the nicknames..I'm being serious.." Isa nervously sucked on his ice cream as Lea stopped feeling himself gulp unconsciously at seeing Isa's lips sucking and draining the color off the tip of the ice cream, Isa's eyes closed in concentration as the boy ran his tongue absently over the bottom of the ice cream when it tried to drip away.

"Damn.." Lea unconsciously groaned as Isa raised a brow, "Damn what? Do I really have so little chance of asking a girl out..?" Isa nervously groaned to himself at the thought, _Dammit..stupid Ienzo_. "Relax..just leave it to me..I'm sure we can find a girl who's interested in you who isn't a stalker or a bimbo.." Lea winked playfully, "Or..are you asking a girl out with the prospect of losing your virginity to her?"

"Get damn real Lea!" Isa scowled embaressdly as Lea chuckled, "I think I know a girl..I'll introduce you two tomorrow."

"Oh..okay.." Isa unconsciously rubbed his shoulder where Xehanort had bitten him, _I..I can't tell Lea now..shit..how am I going to get through this next Detention_?

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Isa's Bathroom

Isa hissed at the water from the shower head stinging his wound as he cleaned it before Isa headed over to the medicine cabinet to disinfect it, Isa grimacing at the bite mark nearly covering a majority of his shoulder, "Dammit.." Isa tensed when his mother knocked on the door.

"Isa..Isa are you alright hunny?" Isa's mother worried after seeing Isa's favorite jacket with blood on it when he'd returned home, "Please sweety I'm scared..will you tell me what's wrong..?" Isa's Mother, Serah was a delicate looking woman with dark silver hair and yellow eyes.

"I um..One moment.." Isa sighed as he put on his pants before opening the door, "OH.." Serah gasped in shock before heading over and inspecting his wound, "My poor baby..who did this?"

"It was a dog.." Isa nervously looked away explaining, "I got too close..don't worry Mom..I'll be fine." "FINE? Sweety if it was a dog you need to go to the hospital..Look I know you're phobic of hospitals but sweety I love you..the last thing I want is you with rabies."

"MOM.." Isa embaressdly blushed before sighing, "Mom..look I know you care but right now isn't the time for me to go to the hospital.." Isa knowing if a doctor looked at the wound they'd know they were human teeth and might look up dental records to find the culprit.

"What's going on here?" Isa's Father, Salem, was a tall business man with light blue hair and green eyes, also a fading scar on his face over his left eye that made him close his left eye unconsciously every now and then.

"Nothing..dog bite.." Isa nervously tried to walk away before wincing when his father scowled grabbing Isa's shoulder to keep the boy from running away, "No son of mine loses to a dog!" "I didn't LOSE!" Isa glared at his Father as Serah gasped before putting a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Darling..Isa was just bitten by a dog..he didn't get into a fight..It's irrational of you to scold him-"

"I'm NOT scolding him.." Salem frowned as Serah rolled her eyes, "..Yes you are..you're raising your voice and so help me if you love your son you will let him go. He was attacked by a dog..It's like a shark attack except less dramatic..it happens.." Serah crossed her arms as Salem took a deep breathe before gazing over at Isa apologizing, "I'm sorry..I just worry."

"Dad..it's fine..can I go to my room now please..?" Isa embaressdly gazed pleadingly at the man as Serah rolled her eyes, "Come down with me to my office Isa..and I'll clean you up.." Serah gently leading the boy downstairs as she chuckled fondly, "Your Father used to get into tons of fights..but that's the reason I loved him..he always fought for what he believed in."

"Yeah..and he almost lost an eye because of it.." Isa hissed when his Mother began disinfecting the wound, "Yes..but your Father did it to protect me when I was pregnant with you..That mugger crossed the wrong couple that night.." Serah chuckled fondly to herself.

Isa sighed heavily before letting his mother bandage his wound, "Hey Mom..do you think any girls my age..would..be interested in a guy like me..?" Isa glancing back at his Mother who chuckled, "..ah..I was wondering when you'd bring up that conversation. But since you were going into the field of science like me-"

"Mom..Astronomy is VERY different from chemical warfare.." Isa shuddered at the thought of being around such things in his Mother's office. "A few chemical warheads and suddenly I'm a terrible mother.." Serah rolled her eyes before placing a gentle kiss against Isa's bandaged shoulder, "Better?"

"Yeah..thanks Mom.." Isa moved to put his shirt back on as Serah smiled fondly, "Were you..protecting someone you loved when that dog bit you?" "Not..exactly.." Isa nervously blushed to himself at the thought as Serah chuckled, "Pity..It'd be nice if one day you could have a story like that, Just you being a hero protecting his 'princess'."

"Mom!" Isa embaressdly blushed as Serah chuckled fondly, "Oh don't act like it hasn't crossed your mind at least once silly..now upstairs and to bed with you."

The next day.

Train Station

Isa sighed nervously as he waited for Lea who immediately hugged his friend around the shoulders, "Morning Isa!" "Ow!" Isa winced at his bad shoulder hurting as Lea blinked confusedly, "Hey you alright?"

"Um yeah..j-just fine..sprained my shoulder yesterday so it's a bit..'tender'..?" Isa shrugged as Lea smirked wickedly, "OH..really?" "Lea..don't you DARE..I'm being serious.." Isa huffed as Lea chuckled getting onboard the train, "Relax buddy I know."

"You..know..?" Isa raised an eyebrow as Lea smirked, "Girls 101 Isa..they LOVE to gossip..especially women like our Mother's so be careful what you say around them." "Oh..um..okay.." Isa embaressdly blushed as Lea murmured, "I heard your Dad got pretty steamed about what happened."

"My Dad over reacts.." Isa shrugged as Lea rolled his eyes, "Your dad's just protective..hell what I'd give for my dad to be that way..he's more a 'you sink or swim' kind of guy."

Isa chuckled fondly at that, "I noticed that when your Dad threw you into the pool.." "Yeah..and while you were laughing your ass off I almost drowned!" Lea embaressdly huffed at his friend. Isa smirked before murmering, "Aw..did you want me to give you the 'kiss of life' if you HAD drowned?"

"Weirdo.." Lea embaressdly blushed at the thought before smirking, "But with how much of a virgin you are at kissing I'm certain I would've died with you on the job." "Hey!" Isa embaressdly blushed before explaining, "I..I've taken CPR classes you idiot."

"Good..you may need those skills if you're going to start dating.." Lea smirked as the train stopped at their school. "So..what girl are you introducing me to EXACTLY that would require CPR skills?" Isa frowned distrustfully at his friend who smirked, "Relax Isa..if anything you won't need the kiss of life to revive this live wire."

Physical Education Class

Lea grimaced at everyone running laps before heading over to the bleacher's where some kids were smoking, "Hey..Caitlynn?" Lea gestured for the goth girl to head over as she frowned slightly at the boy, "Well well..to what do we owe his 'highness' this visit?" Caitlynn having half her head shaved and an unspiked Mohawk that covered one side of her head fashionably, her nails black and multiple pieces of silver jewelry accenting her gothic nature even in a P.E uniform.

"Save it mohawk..I'm not here for 'pleasure' just business.." Lea chuckled before murmuring, "I have this friend..REAL shy guy..he's looking for a girl like you?"

"Oh really?" Caitlynn straightened up before stopping as she asked cautiously, "Who is he though?" "MAN..and you guys call me shallow.." Lea chuckled before explaining, "Isa..Isa Crescent from homeroom."

"The Science geek..?" Caitlynn nervously played with her lip ring before embaressdly saying, "Well..I do love that blue hair of his.." Caitlynn smirked to herself absently playing with the ends of her black hair before asking, "Lea..this isn't a prank right? Are you sure it's ME he likes..?"

"Definitely..I mean can't you tell how shy he is? He avoids you like the plague..Just corner him and he'll ask you out..I guarantee you.." Lea winked as he murmured, "And you don't HAVE to tell him I told you that he liked you if you don't trust me."

"Fine.." Caitlynn sighed as she headed over to one of her friends embaressdly sitting down at her heart starting to beat rapidly,_ Could such a good looking geek..actually be into me_..?

Lea smirked as he re-joined the crowd of students running laps, _Man..girls are easier when it comes to pulling strings..I don't get why Isa thinks they're so complicated..then again Isa's more 'feminine' than any of my guys friends..is that why I get along with him so well_..?

Lunch

Isa relaxed at having concentrated on his work and successfully keeping from getting anymore detentions with Xehanort as Ienzo asked, "Hey Isa..how was detention yesterday?" "Brutal.." Isa grimaced at the memory of his shoulder being bitten as Ienzo murmured, "Wow..good to know the rumors about detention are true."

Isa yelped when Lea hugged him from behind, "Hey buddy..If a chick corners you ask her out..-Later!" Lea running away as Isa rolled his eyes, "Idiot!" as Ienzo raised a brow, "Is..Lea coaching you on how to ask out an aggressive woman?"

"I don't know..all women are aggressive in some manner or another.." Isa shrugged before nervously frowning at his friend's warning, _Wait..Lea never told me what girl he set me up with_. "Well good to know you DO have an interest in women..but I still have yet to see you given the title of 'boyfriend'."

"Shut up Ienzo.." Isa embaressdly walking ahead before yelping when he was pulled into the girl's bathroom as Caitlynn frowned darkly at the boy, "YOU.." Caitlynn cornering Isa against a wall who blinked cautiously, "Er..hello to you too..Caitlynn?" Isa nervously glancing around, _Why the hell did she drag me into the girl's bathroom_..?

"You know my name..?" Caitylnn blinked in surprise as Isa embaressdly huffed, "Of course..we sit next to each other in homeroom..did you need something?" "Yes..how..do you feel about me? Ya know..do you like me as more than a friend or something..?" Caitlynn played with her lip ring absently in her mouth as Isa blinked in surprise, _Wait..Lea set me up with CAITLYNN? I'm going to kill him_!

"Um.." Isa embaressdly looked away trying to explain, "Look..Caitlynn..I er, um-" "Do you or do you NOT want to go out with me..?" Caitlynn glared at the boy stalling, _Honeslty..Lea said Isa was extremely shy but I didn't think it was THIS bad_.

"Um..Yes..I..I would like to go out..with you.." Isa shyly met the girl's gaze as she relaxed before smiling, "Well..good to know..I'm free on Friday if you'd like? Some friends of mine and I are going to go to a poetry slam at a place called, 'The Devil's Trill'."

"Er..a poetry slam..? I don't know..poetry isn't exactly my best subject.." Isa nervously blushed before Caitylnn laughed, "C'mon Isa..live a little..I swear you'll come back home in piece.." Caitlynn winked playfully as Isa sighed, "Um..okay..I'll just meet with you afterschool on Friday?"

"Great! Then it's a date.." Caitlynn pecked Isa once on the lips, "See ya Friday.." she giggled before running off as Isa embaressdly put a hand to his lips, _Weird..wait..what just happened? Why'd she kiss me when we haven't even been on a date_?

Isa nervously shook the thought from his head as a girl entered the bathroom before Isa yelped, "Sorry!" as Isa quickly left the bathroom at the girl yelling, "Get out of here pervert!"

Isa winced when he bumped into Xehanort who smirked darkly, "Going into the girl's bathroom? Gutsy Isa..but last I checked you were a boy.." "I..it..er..It wasn't my fault-" "Looks like you just bought yourself one week's worth of detention.." Xehanort chuckled at the look of frustration on the boy's face, _Are you kidding me_..? Isa clenched at fist as Xehanort whispered into the boy's ear, "How's your shoulder by the way..?" before leaving as Isa felt his heart drop into his stomach fearfully, _A week..afterschool with THAT man..shit..I gotta talk to Lea_.

Lunchroom

Lea chuckled fondly when Caitlynn went up to his table murmuring, "You were right..He IS shy..but don't worry..I'm taking him to my favorite place on Friday, so don't worry if he doesn't show up afterschool." "Noted.." Lea chuckled fondly as he glanced up when Isa came into the room with a faint blush on his cheeks and looking flustered.

"Wow Caitlynn..what'd you do? Jump the poor guy?" Lea smirked as Caitlynn rolled her eyes, "In your dreams..all I did was kiss him.." Caitlynn smiling as Isa headed over, "Lea..I..I REALLY need to talk to you."

Caitlynn only chuckled, "Don't worry..I already told Lea I kissed you.." "Oh.." Isa embaressdly blushed as Lea chuckled, "Relax Caitlynn..let me hear HIS side of the story.." Lea leading Isa away from the prying ears of their schoolmates.

Gym Supply closet

"Well here we are.." Lea made himself comfortable on a wrestling mat as Isa sighed, "Lea..I seriously need to talk to you about something.." Isa nervously trembled as Lea raised his hands defensively, "Hey..if you're mad about Caitlynn don't be..I mean the girl likes YOU..she's rough on the outside but soft on the inside. Also I haven't had sex with her if that's what you're upset about.." Lea chuckled fondly, "As if I'd set up my best friend with one of my ex-lover's..That'd be awkward."

"Lea I'm being serious!" Isa took a deep breathe before unzipping his jacket as he nervously lifted the bandage a bit revealing the bruised and steal healing bite mark, "Whoa..shit Isa.." Lea worriedly headed over to his friend, "A..a DOG did this to you..?" Lea gazing up into his friend's eyes before clenching a fist, "Lea..no damn dog did this..I know a human bite mark when I see one..who the hell did this to you..?"

"I..I can't tell you.." Isa trembled before shakily clinging to his friend who soothingly wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy's shoulders protectively, _Of course..Lea would know that a dog didn't bite me and actually believe me_.

"Why can't you tell me..? Are they blackmailing you or something..?" Lea nervously took a deep breathe to hold back his frustration at the thought, _Shit..How the hell could something like this happen when I wasn't around_? "You..you weren't hurt anymore than this were you?"

"No.." Isa shook his head, "Just my shoulder was hurt..but Lea..I'm scared..he told me not to tell anyone or he'd hurt me again.." Isa trembled at the thought as Lea sighed worriedly before murmuring, "Look..I know you're scared..I can see it in your eyes Isa..but if you don't tell me who's ass I have to kick I'm just gonna start guessing, and you know what an idiot I can be when I get protective over those I love."

"He's a Teacher okay?" Isa trembled before murmuring, "We're just teenagers..it'd be two of us against an adult's word..do you really think our parent's would believe a teacher would do this to me and nothing else..?"

Lea nervously frowned to himself, "Shit..can't we..but-dammit..-FUCK!" Lea punched the wrestling mat as a small imprint was left in it as if the plastic had been scorched, "Lea.." Isa blinked in surprise before Lea hugged Isa protectively close sighing against the blue haired boy's ear, "I love you.." _Dammit Isa..I love you too much to let some prick Teacher do this to you_.. "..I mean..I-I love you l-like a Brother..the last damn thing I want is YOU hurt."

"I know Lea..and I'm doing my best.." Isa shakily took a deep breathe, "I know..what we can do..we just have to catch this Teacher in the act of hurting me..?"

"Alright..that I can do..I have a camera and I have a tunnel system in the ceiling..which classroom though?" Lea asked as Isa blushed heatedly trying to calm his racing heart, "I..I don't really remember the room number..I'll tell you tomorrow..I have, detention again today with Mr. Xehanort for talking back."

"Really? Wow what an asshole.." Lea chuckled before asking, "Hey..Mr. Xehanort isn't the guy that did this to you is he?" "What?" Isa felt his heart skip a beat before quickly shaking his head, "N-No..of course not! Mr. Xehanort wouldn't hurt me..he's too much of a prideful bastard to lay a finger on me."

"Good to know.." Lea stood before helping Isa stand as he held his friend close, "We'll get that bastard back for hurting you Isa..I promise." "Thank you..Lea.." Isa nervously clung to his friend, _Shit..Now Lea's involved..why the hell did I open my big mouth_..?

"On a happier topic.." Lea smirked at his friend, "I have to teach you how to kiss..I'm sure the last thing Caitlynn wants on a date is you blowing air into her mouth..unless she's suicidal.." Lea smirked to himself as Isa scowled, "Don't even joke about that Lea!"

"I'll wait in front of the school after your detention..just text me when you get out so that psycho teacher doesn't try to corner you in the school.." Lea winked as the bell rang before Isa smiled gently, "That..Actually makes me feel a bit safer..thanks Lea."

"Hey..what're friends for?" Lea winked playfully before running off as Isa nervously fixed his bandage and shirt back up, _Why..did I lie to Lea..about Xehanort being the one who hurt me_?

Science Classroom

Isa gulped nervously afterschool as he took a deep breathe before entering Xehanort's classroom, "Ah Little Isa..right on time.." Xehanort finishing grading a paper, "Just sit down in front of my desk and keep quiet while I wrap this up."

Isa grimaced closing the door behind himself before nervously sitting down in front of Xehanort's desk, _Sheesh..why does this guy scare the crap out of me..? Is it because he's stronger than me..or smarter_? Isa frowning at the thought, _Hopefully Lea can outfox this guy in time_.

Xehanort glanced up once he finished as he took a deep breathe, "I must admit..I am thoroughly enjoying this submissive side of you.." _I would even say 'love' it..that cute little pout and the defeated look in his _eyes.

Isa scowled before glaring, "I'm NOT submissive..you perverted Teacher.." Isa blinking in surprise when Xehanort frowned, "Stop calling me a pervert..I've expressed no sexual desire towards you, have I?"

"Well..er.." Isa nervously blushed as he thought about it, _That bite was payback for me biting him and he only pinned me to bite me..he hasn't fondled or groped me at all..shit_. "No..y-you haven't.." Isa frowned slightly, _Shit..stupid hormone's of mine are acting up all because Lea tried to kiss me_.

"See? So I'm not a pervert.." Xehanort chuckled fondly, "Though I do feel a bit flattered you find me sexually arousing enough to think of me as a 'pervert'."

"Ew!" Isa glared feeling his heart beating rapidly out of disgust, "As if I'd ever-" "I think you're a little 'pervert' Isa..sneaking into the girl's bathroom, and thinking such things about me as your Teacher.." Xehanort smirked as Isa glared, "..Alright Mr. Xehanort..I admit I find you attractive but I still think you're the pervert and not me.." Isa stopping with a tense when he heard a click from under the desk.

"Eh..?" Isa blinked confusedly as Xehanort lifted the tape recorder before rewinding it, "For thinking such things about a Teacher.." "Alright..Mr. Xehanort, I admit I find you attractive-" Xehanort stopping the recording as Isa paled instantly, _Oh..shit..so that's why he wasn't calling me 'little Isa' during that conversation_.

"Insurance Isa..is a very important thing to have..especially for scientists.." Xehanort chuckled darkly before moving to circle Isa who frowned but kept his gaze on Xehanort's movements, "You see even though I knew you'd keep quiet..I'll be keeping this recording as collateral in case you decide to tell your parents or your 'best friend'."

"Leave Lea out of this.." Isa glared protectively as Xehanort smirked, "The bonds of friendship are so weak..they say you both love each other like family..so naturally I'd assume if you started getting more 'hurt'..Lea would start asking questions, Hence my plan to create this..Insurance.." Xehanort smirked as he put the tape recorder back in his desk drawer.

"W-What..?" Isa paled instantly at the thought of being 'hurt' more, "You see..I heard a rumor that you recently acquired a girlfriend..who looks rather 'wild'.." Xehanort heading over as Isa backed away instantly putting the desk between them, "Stay away from me Xehanort!"

"I can't..you see we have 26 minutes left together..and I plan to make use of each second.." Xehanort smirked when Isa tried to run as Xehanort easily tripped the boy who yelped before giving a pained scream at having fallen onto his sore shoulder, "Ugh..! Ow..!" Isa panted breathlessly against the floor before glaring up at Xehanort.

"Have you wondered why no one came running when you screamed yesterday?" Xehanort leaned down near the boy, "One of the perks of a 'science' class room..loud noises can disrupt chemicals..so naturally soundproof glass was installed."

"Y-You bastard.." Isa glared as Xehanort smirked pulling Isa up into his arms, "Oh no Little Isa..I'm no bastard..I'm your Teacher..and since you've acquired a new girlfriend and expressed an interest in me sexually..how about I do my job..and teach you the wonders of hormone's, 'love', and the human body..?"

"You're SICK!" Isa instantly struggled before giving a muffled scream when Xehanort roughly kissed him forcing his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, "..mmmph! UGH!" Isa struggled to pull away gagging when he felt Xehanort's tongue try to reach his throat, _Bastard_.. Isa bit down hard as Xehanort gave a wince pulling away from the boy with a scowl as Isa panted breathlessly spitting out the blood he'd tasted from how hard he'd bitten Xehanort's tongue.

"B-Bwat.." Xehanort scowled at tasting blood in his mouth before heading over to his desk as he took out a pair of hand cuff's before dragging Isa over to where the ceiling pipes ran along and handcuffing the boy's arms above his head as Isa struggled, "Dammit..Let me go you sick perverted Teacher!" Isa glared struggling to get his hands free before giving a pained cry when Xehanort abruptly punched him once in the stomach as Isa saw specks of black and white blur his vision before weakly gasping to breath at having gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"S..sday thewe.." Xehanort grimaced as he rummaged through his drawer finding a mirror before inspecting his tongue with a wince, _Damn boy..I should've known after he bit me the first time he'd do it again_.. Xehanort taking out some chemicals and mixing them before swallowing the concoction after he swished it around his mouth, _Mental Note..Isa loves to bite me and it will have to be fixed..swiftly_.

"THAT..was a very foolish thing to do little Isa.." Xehanort heading over to the panting boy as he lifted Isa's chin up, Isa blinked confusedly, _Wait..how's he talking that way? What the hell'd he drink_? "One of the perks of being a scientist is..that as much as I love my work..it loves me in return..I discovered a healing serum..though not for sale as you can see.." Xehanort explained at Isa's confused look before Xehanort chuckled darkly, "The applications are endless..for instance. Governments could torture prisoners and heal them instantly if they wished."

"Is that what you're going to do..? Torture me?" Isa glared at the thought before glancing at the time, _Shit..do school clocks hate me or something..? I've still got 20 minutes left_.. Isa struggled against the hand cuffs to get free with a wince when Xehanort approached him, _Dammit..I'd rather Lea kiss me than this bastard_.. Isa blushing heatedly, _Wait..why'd I think of Lea and not Caitlynn? Then again..I haven't known Caitlynn that long_.

"Your mind seems elsewhere.." Xehanort smirked before unzipping Isa's shirt and moving the boy's shirt up over his head as best he could, "Hm..charming..you have a good body Isa..I figured you were just a lanky smart kid.." Xehanort chuckled as he ran his gloved hands over Isa's pale flesh.

"AH.." Isa gasped in surprise before trembling, "S-Stop it!" Isa embaressdly whimpering when Xehanort's warm hand brushed across one of his nipples as the other dipped against his bare hip bone. "And what'll you do in return for me stopping..?" Xehanort smirked at the boy weakly struggling and squirming beneath his touch.

"Hgh..H-How the hell should I know?" Isa nervously squirmed to get away grimacing at not being able to kick Xehanort with the man so close to his body as Xehanort chuckled, "Isa love..you know what I want..and you're a scientist..think on your feet.." Xehanort murmured against Isa's ear as Isa nervously trembled when Xehanort began kissing down his neck and chest.

"Alright fine! Stop it a-and I'll kiss you.." Isa nervously trembled as Xehanort smirked, "Oh? After you bit me..I'm not so certain I want my mouth anywhere near those teeth of yours.." Xehanort chuckled darkly toying with the button on Isa's pants.

"I-I won't bite you! I-I promise.." Isa trying to squirm away as Xehanort smirked, "I'll hold you to that.." Xehanort leaning forward barely an inch from the boy's mouth, "Kiss me Isa..and don't you DARE disappoint me."

Isa nervously gulped, _Shit..don't think that you're kissing a perverted psychotic Teacher..um..think you're kissing_.. Isa blushed heatedly as he remembered Lea's lips barely an inch from his own as Isa leaned forward with a soft moan as he began deeply kissing Xehanort who blinked in surprise before wrapping his arms around the boy's chest and holding him closer as he coped against the kiss, _Hm..he tastes so young..so pure..and so very innocent_.

Isa thought about kissing his best friend, Isa shyly running his tongue over Xehanort's, Imagining it was Lea's hands caressing his body, Lea's soft lips against his body, Lea's warm hands stroking his bare skin and going lower and cupping his, "AH.." Isa gasped into the kiss his eyes widening embaressdly at feeling Xehanort grope his rear with both hands.

"Well..good to know even the parts I haven't seen yet are good.." Xehanort smirked as he leaned forward chastely kissing Isa once, "That was very good..for a second there I almost thought you'd fallen in love with me..Passion is after all something Scientist's need."

Xehanort smirking as he headed back over to his desk, "Consider that your punishment for biting my tongue.." Xehanort pointing to boy's still handcuffed wrists as Isa scowled, "You have GOT to be kidding me-Let me down!"

"Do you really wish for me to go back over there and ravish your body again..?" Xehanort smirked as Isa frowned, "No..n-not really.." Isa shyly blushed, _Shit..why the hell did I think of Lea during that kiss_..? "Then stay there until the time is up.." Xehanort smirked as he began grading papers until 5 minutes was left of Isa's detention, Xehanort stood up with a smirk glancing over at the blue haired boy who'd been silent for the last 20 minutes.

Isa grimaced at feeling like his fingers were numb knowing struggling didn't help the feeling as Xehanort stood heading over to the boy, "And your detention for today is up..I believe once again you've made progress Isa.." Xehanort smirked as Isa frowned silently when Xehanort caught Isa who was weak slightly from being dangled above the ground for almost a half hour, _Bastard_.. Isa scowled inwardly resisting the urge to punch the man even though his arms felt like sand.

"Ah..good to see you're learning to hold that tongue of yours.." Xehanort patting Isa's shoulder as Isa nervously gazed down at his bruised wrists, _Dammit..I can't let Lea see my wrists or he'll suspect something_.

Xehanort opened the classroom door as Isa nervously put on his sweater to cover his wrists, Isa grabbing his backpack and leaving to find Lea, "Until you can keep out of trouble..I'll see you tomorrow again Isa."

Xehanort heading over to his desk before writing in his notes, _Young Isa has made progress yet again today..his will was a bit tarnished as was his purity now that he has a girlfriend. But his heart still has a purity I can almost taste on my tongue..A purity I can't wait to get my hands on_.

Isa's House

Isa laid down on his bed wearily as Lea smirked sitting down on the boy's back, "Man Isa..one kiss from a woman and you're all tired out?" Lea chuckled, "Forget technique we need to teach you stamina."

"Lea..can we work on it another time..? I'm beat.." _Literally_.. Isa grimaced to himself as Lea rolled his eyes, "Hey..I love a good nap as well but c'mon man..we only have 3 days to get you ready for your date with Caitlynn.." Lea helping his friend sit up before worriedly whispering, "That..Teacher didn't hurt you again did he..?"

"Um..no..I'm just..tired from..hiding from him.." Isa nervously whispered back as Lea scowled, "Dammit..we gotta catch this guy fast..he's ruining your love life!" "Tell me about it.." Isa groaned as Serah blinked confusedly appearing in the doorway, "Who's ruining who's love life?"

"Mom!" Isa embaressdly sat up as Lea chuckled, "Some guy is oggling Isa's lady.." "Oh my.." Serah blushed as Isa groaned, "Just kill me.." Isa embaressdly hiding his head under his pillow as Serah chuckled, "Well if you need help on how to keep your 'girlfriend' safe from other men just ask your Father dear."

"Thanks for the advice Mom..now can you please leave us alone..? Lea and I are going to talk about..guy stuff?" Isa shyly peeked out from the pillow as Serah smiled, "No problem sweetie. It's your first time being in love..I'm sure you both have LOTS to talk about."

Serah closing the door as Lea headed over to lock it before smirking, "So..sit up Isa..and I'll coach you on how to make a girl's legs weak." "Do you have to say it like that?" Isa scowled embaressdly, "Besides..I doubt you're THAT good of a kisser."

"What?" Lea mock gasped, "Is the relationship virgin questioning the 'Master' of dating..?" "Yes..especially with his track record of broken hearts.." Isa smirked as Lea rolled his eyes, "Shut it constellation nerd.." Lea fondly sat beside his friend.

"Now..when you kiss a girl..it's all in the approach..you can't grab her like a rag doll and shove your mouth into hers..Women DO have teeth and you can accidentally knock into them if you shove them into a kiss.." Lea chuckled as Isa embaressdly huffed, "I-I have more sense than that.." _As if I'd dip a girl and kiss her like some cheesy romantic movie..I think Caitlynn would laugh at me if I tried it anyway_.

"Caitlynn as you can tell is an aggressive girl..just the sort of push you need for compatibility.." Lea smiled as Isa raised an eyebrow, "Compatibility?" "Yeah..relationships are boring if you don't have a 'pusher'..someone in the relationship who pushes the other to try new things or challenges you to try new places.." Lea explained with a smirk

"Ah..now I see why you chose Caitlynn..she's the only girl with the balls to get me to try new things.." Isa smirked as Lea rolled his eyes, "Sort of..also she's got a nice 'balls' up top if that helps..She's got a solid B turning C cup to be precise.." Lea chuckled as Isa blushed heatedly with a yell of, "Ew!"

"What? You don't like boobs? Grow up Isa.." Lea rolled his eyes as Isa embaressdly huffed, "If anyone's a pusher it's YOU.." Isa shyly murmering, "You're always pushing me to try new things socially..just like I'm always pushing you academically."

"Exactly.." Lea smiled before blushing at the information, _Well..we would be compatible for each other I mean I do love the guy but..Isa's not into males..I mean..he might be my best friend and cringe at the thought of boobs but that doesn't automatically make him a homosexual does it_?

"So um..technique..how the hell am I supposed to work on that?" Isa embaressdly changed the subject as Lea smirked, "Simple..I shall be your teacher and practice dummy."

"Wait..k-kiss you?" Isa's entire face went red with embaressment as Lea chuckled, "Of course..Unless you'd want to try making out with something else like a dead fish or a CPR dummy. Though that would require me borrowing one from school.." Lea murmered in mock thought.

"Alright FINE..I get it.." Isa embaressdly headed over to his friend, "What's your first lesson..?" "Before that I have to see what level you're at..so pretend I'm Caitlynn..and kiss me.." Lea trying to keep from gulping nervously at the thought of finally being able to kiss Isa, even if it was just for practice for some random girl.

"What?" Isa feeling his heart in his throat at the thought,_ Kiss..Lea? Lea..He's actually going to let me kiss him_? Isa trying to calm his rapidly beating pulse, "O-Okay..I'll um..try.." Isa embaressdly leaned forward gazing up at Lea to see if it was okay when their breathe mingled.

"Isa.." Lea gently placed a hand soothingly on the boy's cheek as Isa blushed before leaning forward and deeply kissing the red head. Lea relaxed before groaning absently at feeling Isa's lips against his own, _Damn..I was right..he does have soft lips_.. Lea gently wrapped his arms around Isa's shoulders as Isa shyly moved forward so their chests were touching before he shyly wrapped his arms around Lea's back.

"..mn.." Isa groaned into the kiss before nervously running his tongue once over Lea's bottom lip as Lea moaned before abruptly pinning Isa to the bed deepening the kiss as Lea ran his tongue over his best friends, _Damn..Isa's a little more adventurous than I though..gaia he tastes good..sweeter than any girl I've ever kissed_.

"Oh..mm.." Isa blushed heatedly at being pinned as he nervously tensed at the memory of Xehanort pinning him to the desk before Isa instantly relaxed at tasting Lea's tongue against his own_, Wow..this's..so much different_.. Isa needily coping against the kiss with a soft whimper when Lea abruptly broke the kiss.

The two boy's panted for breathe as Lea absently nuzzled his cheek against Isa's as Isa nuzzled back soothingly running his hands down Lea's back as he absently placed a chaste kiss against Lea's shoulder.

"Heh..yeah..I know I'm that good..and I told you I could teach you how to make a girl weak at the knee's with one kiss.." Lea smiled gently down at his friend, _Man..I kissed my best friend..and I actually liked it. Good thing Isa trusts me_.. Lea feeling a bit guilty about kissing his friend so intimately when he now had a girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah..I um..s-see what you mean.." Isa embaressdly blushed to himself against the bed as Lea chuckled fondly getting off of Isa, "Well I do admit you weren't bad yourself..I'm honestly surprised you french kissed me you naughty little virgin."

"D-Don't call me that.." Isa embaressdly rolled his eyes as he shyly covered his eyes with his forarms, _The hell was I thinking? Lea can't love me..he makes fun of me constantly and is my best friend_.. "So..exactly..what level am I at Lea?"

"Beginner to Intermediate..You're not a Professional yet so we may have to work on some things.." Lea smiled gently at the blue haired boy looking flushed against the bed, his lips still faintly shining with saliva as if begging to be licked, Isa's shirt having lifted up a bit from Lea pinning him and revealing pale unblemished skin with a faint purple..wait.

"Isa.." Lea worriedly lifted the boy's shirt a bit more at seeing a faint purple bruise on his friend's stomach, "Isa what the hell happened to you..?"

"I-It's nothing.." Isa nervously lowered his shirt down as he sat up, "I um..just got hit by a dodgeball today in P.E..?" "That's one hell of a bruise though..what were you guys playing dodgeball with..? A paperweight?" Lea raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"So um..how do we get me to 'Proffesional' kisser for my date on Friday..assuming Caitlynn wants to even kiss me.." Isa nervously looked away as Lea scoffed, "Trust me..the girl's in love with you because she thinks you're in love with her AND she wants to kiss you so much. I bet she'll wear lipstick tomorrow so it's apparent she kissed you.." Lea smirked slightly, _Hell I want to kiss you again after getting a taste of you_.

"Really?" Isa embaressdly blushed before relaxing, "Thanks Lea.." "So where are you guys going on your first date..?" Lea curiously asked as Isa embaressdly answered, "She wants to take me to a poetry slam at some place called, 'The Devil's Trill'."

"Oooooo..fancy place that is..mostly goths and beat nik's hang out there so learn how to snap your fingers and darken your wardrobe Isa.." Lea winked playfully as Isa rolled his eyes, "Do I look like I own black pants? I'm studying in a field of science and white is essential for a scientist."

"Yeah a scientist..not a boyfriend..tell you what..I'll take you shopping on Thursday, you don't have detention that day right?" Lea stood up as Isa murmured, "Well..I actually got dragged into another week of detention because Xehanort caught me coming out of the girl's bathroom after Caitlynn dragged me in there."

"Oooooooo..Well if you stay with a girl after getting in trouble with her it must be love..and it might be good for you Isa.." Lea chuckled as Isa embaressdly sighed, "Maybe I should talk to my Dad about him giving me some pointer's on self defense..the last thing I want is Caitlynn getting hurt on my watch."

"Your Dad knows self defense?" Lea blinked in surprise as Isa nodded, "Yeah..My Dad's a pro..it's how he was able to protect my Mom when a stranger had them at knifepoint."

"Whoa..shit man..you're dad's crazier than I thought.." Lea smiled fondly, "Maybe I should take some lessons with you..they might come in handy if I need to keep that creeper Teacher away from you.." Lea whispered to his friend.

"Thanks Lea.." Isa smiled embaressdly, _I'll need all the help I can get..hopefully my Dad can help us..but if my Dad can fight for someone he loves against undesirable odds..I'm sure I can find a way to protect Lea_.

End Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

French Classroom

Isa nervously grimaced when Lea leaned over poking his friend as he whispered, "What the heck do we need to learn french for anyway..?" "It's the language of love..find a use for it..I just know some of the best scientists know multiple languages.." Isa shyly keeping his gaze on his textbook.

"Pfff..as if..The last thing we need is a bunch of constellation nerd virgins learning the language of 'love'.." Lea snickered to himself as Ienzo frowned the two, "Hey..some of us ARE reading."

"Sorry Ienzo.." Isa embaressdly blushed to himself as Lea chuckled, "Ienzo..you're always reading..sometimes I wonder if you're reading porn."

"I am NOT!" Ienzo abruptly yelled with his face a deep shade of pink as the french Teacher scowled, "Monsuire Ienzo! What arrre you yelling about nuw..?"

"Um..n-nothing Mademoiselle.." Ienzo embaressdly sitting back down as Isa couldn't help chuckling with Lea.

Break Time

"Man..I could go for a nap.." Lea yawned, "I didn't get much sleep last night.." _I couldn't get kissing Isa out of my mind..or going further than that_.

"Me either.." Isa yawned to himself with a slight frown at remembering being handcuffed against the wall while Xehanort tortured him, "..So..troublemaker's..what were you two talking about so much to get the french Teacher to yell at me..?" Ienzo frowned to himself as he sat with the two.

"Oh..um.." Isa embaressdly blushed as Lea chuckled, "Me trying to coach Isa on how to woo his lovely new girlfriend." "Caitlynn? She's not 'lovely'..she's scary.." Ienzo shuddered as Isa rolled his eyes, "She's actually nice when you get to know her Ienzo."

"I forgot Isa..you can be scary too.." Ienzo smirked as Lea automatically defended his friend, "Hey! Isa's not that scary..he's like a puppy with a new chew toy."

"That ISN'T helping me Lea.." Isa frowned slightly as Ienzo chuckled before saying, "So the rumors are true and that you DID find a girlfriend Isa..I guess you're not into guys after all."

"I'm not so sure about that.." Lea chuckled before murmuring, "I mentioned Caitlynn's boobs last night and all Isa could say was 'ew'."

"Pfft-Ugh!" Ienzo nearly choked on the juice he'd been drinking before scowling, "D-Don't be vulgar Lea!" "A-And don't talk about my..g-girlfriend's er..y-you know.." Isa emabressdly groaned into the table, "..That's the LAST thing I want to think about on our date is Lea staring at my girlfriend's chest."

"Well if it helps.." Lea smirked taking off his vest before taking off his shirt with a smirk, "You can think about MY chest.." Lea winked as Isa felt his heart skip a beat. Isa unconsciously staring at the half naked red head, _Damn..I-I never noticed..Lea was actually in shape..I always thought..Well, I do love how his body looks now though..dammit what am I thinking_..?

"Alright can we stop talking about people's chests? And Lea put your shirt back on before we get in trouble.." Ienzo frowned his cheeks a light pink as Lea chuckled, "Aw..I forgot I'm hanging out with a couple of prudes.." Lea putting his shirt back on and his vest.

"I'm not a prude..I'm just conservative about the human body.." Isa rolled his eyes as Lea chuckled, "As if..you're starting to wear more clothes than usual..I mean you're wearing black wristbands with your uniform Isa..next thing I know you'll be wearing a veil."

"Oh because I'm sure you'd love to see me in a wedding gown.." Isa rolled his eyes as Lea coughed nearly choking on his orange juice, Lea blushing heatedly at the thought as Ienzo chuckled, "Aw..looks like Lea's a prude in some area's as well."

"Aw..bite me Ienzo.." Lea scowled as he took a shaky breathe to calm his racing heart about the thought of Isa in drag, _Hell..dude's pretty..I'm sure he could pull off a pretty hot chick_.

Isa frowned at the bell ringing as he stood, "Lea..so what're you going to coach me on at lunch..?" "Etiquette when you have a girlfriend..for instance..NEVER under any circumstances tell your girlfriend anything that can be used against you in a court of law.." Lea murmured as Ienzo rolled his eyes, "As if you need to be that careful around a woman."

"Looks like you could use a couple lessons about women as well Ienzo.." Lea chuckled hooking an arm around Isa's good shoulder as Isa smiled shyly following his friend to class.

Science classroom

Xehanort sighed as his students did their work as Xehanort absently looked outside at seeing Isa and Ienzo had gym together and running laps, _Hm..Isa seems to be in shape..he's kept pace quiet well..though Ienzo obviously needs some work_.. Xehanort frowned slightly at Ienzo falling behind the group of runners obviously giving up trying to keep up with everyone.

_Hm..Ienzo needs some improvement physcially if he's ever going to become my apprentice..the last thing I need is him being left behind in the event of a lab accident_.. Xehanort making a note in his journal, _Ienzo is a senior meaning he'll graduate in a few months and become my apprentice..though my time to mentor Isa will be drawing to a close as well by the end of summer_.

Xehanort felt his heart skip a beat at looking outside and seeing Isa's shirt clinging to every inch of his thin muscles as the boy panted breathlessly from the lap starting to walk it off, _Also..I love watching him run..it reminds me of how feeble his attempts will be at trying to evade me_. Xehanort glanced up at seeing Caitlynn absently chewing on her pen in thought before writing down her next answer to one of the problems in their class quiz.

_First..I need to eliminate the obstacle of friends and lovers_.. Xehanort smiled gently once the bell rang, "Alright..pass your papers forward..and you may get your results by lunch."

LunchTime

Isa nervously followed Ienzo into the lunch room before asking, "Hey Ienzo..have you seen Lea or Caitlynn?" "Not really..I don't hang out with either of them.." Ienzo frowned to himself, "Isa..you smell strange..like blood..are you alright?"

"Huh..?" Isa nervously grimaced at his white t-shirt having a faint droplet of blood on it, "Shit..I must've accidentally ripped the bandage off..I'll be back soon Ienzo.." Isa leaving to the boy's bathroom to re-bandage the wound.

Lea chuckled as he whistled, "Caitlynn!" in the hallway before murmuring, "I've been talking to Isa..so what was it like kissing my best friend?" Lea winked as Caitlynn rolled her eyes, "You're such a pervert Lea..and..surprisingly nice..he has soft lips for a guy..it was almost like kissing warm jello."

"I'll take that as my buddy has a good heart but grosses you out?" Lea smirked as Caitlynn rolled her eyes shoving Lea once playfully, "He does have a good heart..and he's very shy for a guy in love with me..I was worried originally you were just setting me up with him for a prank."

"Hey..Isa's my best friend..I just want him happy.." _and safe_.. Lea stopped when Caitlynn abruptly hugged him from the front, "Lea..thank you for telling me how Isa felt about me..it's really made me happy.." Caitlynn smiled as Lea embaressdly smiled back placing his hands on Caitlynn's hips to steady the girl, "Hey..I love Lea..he's my best friend, and you're a great girl when you're not being scary.." Lea chuckled fondly.

Xehanort smirked at seeing the two students so close like lover's before snapping a picture as he headed over pocketing his phone, "Ah..Ms. Caitlynn..I've been looking for you.." Xehanort smiled gently at the girl, "I look forward to the performance on your test."

"Hey..you're Xehanort right?" Lea smirked gently murmuring to Caitlynn, "This's the only teacher I know who gives Isa detention." "Wait..Isa ACTUALLY gets detention..?" Caitlynn chuckled before smirking to herself, "I knew he had a secret dark side."

"So it seems..though I'm surprised he yells so loud when he argues.." Xehanort grimaced as Lea chuckled, "Isa gets fired up easily over some things, especially science."

"Well that's good to know.." Xehanort holding up two drinks, "I was hoping to wish you luck with some carrot juice to a healthy new relationship Ms. Caitlynn..though it seems I didn't bring a glass for Lea..would you both mind sharing?"

"No! Not at all..Caitlynn you ain't got cooties right?" Lea winked playfully as Caitlynn rolled her eyes, "Get real Lea.." Caitlynn drinking half of the carrot juice as Xehanort did the same, Lea finished off the rest of Caitlynn's carrot juice.

"Man..vegetable juice is less sweet than fruit juice.." Lea grimaced as Xehanort chuckled, "That's because it's healthy for you." "Well thank you Mr. Xehanort..let's go find my boyfriend before he panics Lea.." Caitlynn yawned as Lea followed her, Xehanort gazing down at his watch before chuckling, "You know a faster way to the lunchroom is through the gymnasium."

"Really? Aw but we don't have a key.." Lea yawned, _Man..I'd love to take a nap on a wrestling mat right now_.. "As a Teacher, I DO..consider this re-payment for me delaying you both with my congratulations.." Xehanort murmured apologetically as Caitlynn chuckled, "Alright..lead the way Teach."

Gymnasium

Lea yawned before groaning at suddenly feeling dizzy, "Man..I must've waited too long to eat or something.." Lea tripping over a wrestling mat left in the middle of the floor before scowling, "Damn freshman and not..AHHHH..p-putting the equipment away.." Lea yawned sleepily nuzzling against the mat, "I'll just take a nap here..I'd love to go see Isa right now..but I-I need my sleep..my body's crashing.." Lea falling asleep instantly against the mat.

"A nap does sound good.." Caitlynn yawned before glancing at the gym door, "But we need to go meet Isa.." Caitlynn sitting down on a wrestling mat as Xehanort smirked, "Don't worry..I'll got tell Isa that you both are just taking a nap so he doesn't worry?"

"Really? Thanks Teach..AHHHHHHHHHH..You rock.." Caitlynn yawned wearily laying on a different mat away from Lea, "Tell Isa..I-I love him.. for me okay..?" Caitlynn blushed before falling asleep as well.

"Certainly.." Xehanort smirked darkly at the two as he waited to make certain Lea was asleep before shifting the boy over so he was asleep against Caitlynn,, Lea instantly cuddling against Caitlynn's body out of habit as Caitlynn groaned nuzzling her head against Lea's shoulder and chest, "This's..just too easy.." Xehanort chuckled before leaving to find Isa.

Classroom Hallway

Isa headed down the hallway before frowning at seeing a cup of half drunken orange juice on the floor, "Honestly..don't people love our planet at all..?" Isa moving to throw it away before stopping at smelling something strange, "Wait.." Isa dipped his finger into the drink as he rubbed the liquid between his fingers with a small frown at seeing it was normal juice, "Weird..I wonder what that smell is though."

Isa dumping the juice into the trashcan before blinking in surprise at seeing a similar looking cup on the floor but with faint white half dissolved crystals in the bottom of the glass. "Man..." _What idiot would drug someone at school_? Isa moving to throw away the cup before stopping, _Hm..this could be used for evidence if someone was hurt_.. Isa headed to his locker and placed the cup in a plastic bag before heading to the lunchroom.

_At least I haven't run into..-speak of the devil_! Isa tensed fully at nearly knocking into Xehanort who smirked, "And here I thought you'd be in the lunchroom by now little Isa.." "I'm not interested in talking to you.." Isa trying to get past the man who put a hand on Isa's shoulder, "Oh? Even if say..your girlfriend was cheating on you with your best friend?"

"Wait..what?" Isa blinked confusedly raising a brow as Xehanort pulled up his phone showing the photo of Isa and Caitlynn hugging each other like lover's as Isa rolled his eyes, "One hug doesn't mean they're having a love affair."

"So if you don't trust my phone..would you trust your eyes..?" Xehanort asked as Isa frowned slightly before nervously feeling himself tense when he looked through the door window at noticing Caitlynn and Lea weren't in the lunch room.

"Where are they?" Isa growled protectively as Xehanort smirked, "..The gymnasium..would you like me to lead you?" Xehanort chuckled as Isa ran away before Xehanort calmly followed after the boy who opened the gym doors before panting to catch his breathe feeling his heart drop at seeing Lea cuddling Caitlynn who leaned up kissing Lea once on the cheek.

"Lea..Lea wake up..w-we got to meet Isa.." Caitlynn groaned unconsciously as Lea chuckled, "In a minute..I had a good dream about.." _Isa_.. Lea leaning his head down and deeply kissing Caitlynn who gave a muffled sound of protest before punching the boy once, "Wake up idiot!".

"LEA!" Isa abruptly yelled biting back a growl as Lea immediately sat up, "What..? Wait..Isa? What the hell are you doing here?" "W-We were just um..t-taking a nap.." Caitlynn embaressdly explained as she sat up wiping her lips hurriedly, _What the hell happened? How long were we asleep for_..?

"I don't care!" Isa glared at his friend before abruptly tackling the red head, "Why the hell'd you kiss my girlfriend?"

"I didn't kiss your damn girlfriend!" Lea glared at being tackled as Isa scowled, "Don't give me that bullshit! I saw you kiss her right now after your 'nap'."

"Isa.." Caitlynn gasped in surprise at the boy being so protective, _Whoa..he really must be in love with me to go as far as fight his best friend_.

"It wasn't like I kissed Caitlynn..I was thinking of someone else from a really good dream I had..so get off of me Isa before I kick your ass for misunderstanding me.." Lea glared slightly at the blue haired boy for yelling accusations at him and for Isa believing Lea really would do something like that.

"Oh really? And who were you thinking about kissing?" Isa glared down at his friend as Lea blushed heatedly, "Oh um.." _You_..? Lea nervously trying to think of someone else quick before yelping when Isa punched him once in the face, "Dammit Lea I trusted you!"

"Oh HELL no!" Lea growled before punching Isa back in the face pinning the blue haired boy beneath him, "Don't punch me just because of a fricken accident! Isa you know me better than this!" "I-I..I, well I THOUGHT I did!" Isa growled struggling to fight his best friend as Caitlynn yelled, "Would you both stop fighting? You're acting like a couple of kids."

"Stay out of this Caitlynn! This's between me and Isa.." Lea glared as Caitlynn scowled before running off to go find a Teacher as Lea yelped when Isa flipped him over. Isa getting onto his feet immediately moving to punch Lea who blocked his friend's punch shoving Isa away, "Isa quit it dammit! I didn't kiss your girlfriend on purpose! We seriously were just taking a nap."

"Then why the hell DID you kiss her?" Isa feeling his heart clench painfully, "You said you loved me like family..I should've expected you to stab me in the back with your track record of 'love'." "Alright that does it.." Lea scowled tackling Isa to the ground who immediately struggled, "Lea get the hell off of me!"

"Not until YOU hear me out.." Lea wincing when Isa bit his forearm before Lea moved his knee to press against Isa's bad shoulder, "O-OW!" Isa screamed in pain before panting raggedly as blood dripped down his mouth.

Lea panted with a wince at his arm now bleeding from Isa's bite mark, _Shit..Isa's got some sharp teeth_.. "Look! Isa look at me please!" Lea nearly pleaded as Isa trembled before opening his eyes gazing up at the boy as Lea murmured, "Isa..you want to know..w-who I really like..right?" Lea embaressdly blushed to himself.

"Yes..So d-don't act like you care about me all of a sudden after kissing my girlfriend Lea!" Isa embaressdly struggled as Lea rolled his eyes, "Isa..if I didn't care about you I would've beaten the shit out of you by now, wouldn't I?" Lea raised a brow as Isa blinked in surprise before embaressdly blushing beneath the boy, _Wait..Lea's actually right about that..? Normally he doesn't let anyone hit him and get away without any blood_.

"Alright..I'll um..h-hear you out.." Isa embaressdly blushed to himself as Lea chuckled, "Good because I really DO care about you.." .._I love Isa..hell..you're my best friend and a constellation nerd who can run laps around me mathematically but you can't even talk about sex without blushing..so how am I supposed to tell you I love you without you running off_..?

"Hey..this's just high school..not the rest of our lives Isa..Glad you didn't run away because.." Lea smiled gently tucking some of Isa's hair behind his ear before leaning forward to kiss Isa who blushed a deep shade of red as Xehanort cleared his throat, "Am I..interrupting something?"

"Uh.." Lea nervously blushed before yelping when Isa punched him once across the face shoving the red head off, "Just..a small 'friendly' fight.." Isa grimaced as he sat up with a wince absently clutching his shoulder. "So I see..and judging by Caitlynn running off to find me I assume it was a fight over her? How very noble of you teenagers to fight over a girl in broad daylight."

"Caitlynn called you..?" Lea raised an eyebrow as Isa scowled at Xehanort, "..It was just a fight..not the end of the world.." _Bastard ruined my big moment to kiss Isa and tell him how I loved him, Xehanort's officially a cock blocker_.

"Well..I can't let this fighting go unpunished.." Xehanort turning to Lea, "Lea..I'm expelling you for the rest of the week from school for fighting..Perhaps some time apart would cool those temper's of yours as well as do you both some good."

"What?" Lea scowled before huffing, "I'm beginning to see why Isa hates you! You're such a prick about school rules.." Lea sorely stood as Isa embaressdly stood when Xehanort smirked, "Well this 'prick'..IS a teacher. Say goodbye to your friend Isa..He'll be in the counseling office with Ms. Aerith until his parents arrive to pick him up."

"What..? Lea.." Isa's eyes widened in panic as Lea chuckled, "You got a nice right hook Isa..I'm sure you'll be fine.." Lea raising his hand out to the boy as Isa blushed before shyly clasping his friends hand over his own and hugging the boy with one arm. Lea inhaled Isa's scent before Isa whispered, "..I'll see you after school sometime then..?" "Yeah..I'll be waiting.." Lea smiled before leaving with Xehanort to head to the counseling office.

Isa glaring at Xehanort's back feeling his heart clench painfully at the thought of going the rest of the school week without his best friend, _This bastard is ruining my life..and now Lea's been suspended from school..Right after Lea was about to kiss me_..? Isa blushed to himself before heading back to the lunchroom to find Ienzo as the school bell rang.

Science Classroom

Isa nervously sat down for his detention after school surprised Xehanort hadn't said anything for half the time as Isa absently did his homework, _Weird..one minute he's touching me all over..then the next he see's Lea try to kiss me and it's like he doesn't want to touch me_.

Xehanort glanced up at seeing Isa doing his homework before smirking quietly as he wrote in his journal, _Little Isa shows a keen interest in not wasting time..even when I give him nothing to do he does what needs to be done..a promising trait for a scientist_.

Xehanort cleared his throat before murmuring, "Little Isa..if you could tear yourself away from your school work..I'm curious as to why you're best friend in the midst of a fight..tried to kiss you?" "W-What..? It didn't seem like he was going to kiss me..if anything he was just trying to calm me down.." Isa explained as Xehanort frowned to himself, "I..see."

Isa blinked in surprise before smirking as a thought occurred to him, "Why? Are you jealous if another boy tries to kiss me?"

"Don't speak of me as if I'm some jealous lover.." Xehanort scoffed as he headed over to Isa, "I'm rather surprised you bit your friend so violently. Because of your nasty habit, I did some research on a device to keep one from biting.." Xehanort smirked darkly, "And I found one that's perfect for human mouths."

Isa scowled at that as he murmured, "..and what device would that be..a muzzle?" Isa rolled his eyes getting back to his school work. "Not exactly..but it works similarly to that..and it came with an entire kit for..'restraint'.." Xehanort almost purred as Isa glared darkly, "You really are a sick twisted pervert..you were looking at bondage while thinking about a minor..?"

"Not a minor..a TOY.." Xehanort sat in front of Isa, "Make no mistake Isa..I find you very amusing and I do enjoy playing with you..but my infatuation is merely scientific curiosity. So don't think for a second that I actually love you little Isa."

Isa felt his heart clench painfully before scowling, "YOU..bastard..I'm no toy!" Isa snarled immediately jumping from his desk and tackling the teacher before punching him as Xehanort scowled shoving the boy off quickly grabbing his briefcase as he threw it at Isa, Isa caught it moving to shove it back as Xehanort used the boy's lack of vision before pining Isa to the floor.

"Ow!" Isa winced before groaning at having hit his head as he disorientedly tried to clutch his head, "Thank you for catching that..I'm surprised you tried to throw it back at me instead of ducking.." Xehanort unlocking his briefcase before taking out a thin cylinder piece of metal wrapped in rubber, "That's the type of scientist I want Isa..someone who focuses on his objective and nothing else.." Isa gave a muffled yelp when Xehanort fastened the restraint around Isa's head to keep the boy from biting anyone.

"..and since you so kindly wear wristbands..I can have a bit more fun with you.." Xehanort taking out a pair of wrist bracer's that locked the boy's wrists together to keep the boy from removing the muzzle as Xehanort shoved Isa onto his back the boy weakly struggling once Xehanort tightened the straps on the boy's wrists behind his back as Isa glared over his shoulder at the man.

"Oh don't give me that look..I'd dare say..you look lovely..like a caged pup.." Xehanort chuckled lifting Isa up by his arm before sitting in his chair as Xehanort pulled the boy comfortably into his lap to hold him, "Ah yes..you're as light as I expected..and just as warm.." Xehanort gently brushing some of Isa's hair to better expose his shoulder as the boy flinched away from the touch. Xehanort grateful the muzzle didn't completely cover Isa's lips but just the inside of his mouth where had to bite down on the rubber if he tried to bite Xehanort.

"Now I don't necessarily play dress up with anyone at all..but metal and leather suit you..perhaps that gothic girlfriend of yours will be good for your fashion sense.." Xehanort chuckled as Isa trembled silently in Xehanort's arms when the man moved his hands down to grope Isa's rear.

"For a boy..you do have a nice body..perhaps that's why I can't resist playing with it..little Isa.." Xehanort smirked at seeing the boy tremble and look so defeated, _There's the look..I love to see_.

Isa unconsciously moaned at the grope before blushing heatedly as Xehanort smirked, "Oh..so you enjoyed that? Then there IS a chance you could be bi-sexual..I mean what kind of teenager likes having his arse groped by a Teacher..?"

Isa blushed heatedly before embaressdly huffing to himself, _Dammit..well I tried resisting against him..but it's like resisting an ocean current..the more you struggle the more it hurts the farther you get away. I might as well try giving in and see if I have more success with that_.. Isa whimpered before nuzzling his head against Xehanort's neck submissively as Xehanort chuckled, "My..what an interesting reaction you're having to bondage my little toy.." Xehanort smirking at the boy no longer resisting.

_That was FAR too easy_.. Xehanort raised a brow as he glanced down at the blue haired boy in thought, _Hm..perhaps he's learning that resisting me is a lost cause..Pity..he seemed so ferocious and now he's like a kicked puppy..This kind of power over Isa isn't so bad_.

Isa embaressdly blushed as he mulled over the fact the Lea tried to kiss him, _How the hell am I going to face him after this..? Do I ask him about it? I mean..normally I don't like guys..but then again I never really liked girls..Lea was always different, He was strong and adventurous yet respected my most sacred boundaries_.. Isa blushed heatedly to himself, _Do..I love Lea? Is that why..I felt like I wanted him to kiss me earlier today_?

Isa gave a startled yelp when Xehanort began removing the muzzle as Isa grimaced trying to get the feeling back in his mouth, "You have 10 minutes of detention left Little Isa..Though I'm curious why you've succumbed to me..would you mind telling me?" Isa kept silent in thought before explaining, "Until I graduate..I will be your student and you my Teacher.." Isa glaring darkly, "Meaning..the second I'm an adult I WILL find you..and make you PAY."

Xehanort shivered unconsciously at the look in the boy's eyes before he smirked fondly, "I look forward to that day little Isa..who knows..maybe I'll finally tame you before then." "As if.." Isa scoffed as Xehanort chuckled fondly kissing Isa once on the lips, "Your will intrigues me greatly..and that's what I love about torturing you."

"Bastard.." Isa scowled but kept still as Xehanort gently began kissing down Isa's neck surprised the boy wasn't struggling or trying to bite him, _He must really hate that bondage muzzle..perhaps I should use it more often as a punishment if he tries to bite me again_.

"Quit it..AH.." Isa's breath hitched in his throat at the odd sensation of lips against his skin, "Sensitivity..is something many virgins carry.." Xehanort gently explained before he asked, "Are you a virgin..little Isa..?" .._that would explain the purity in his heart_.

Isa blushed heatedly as he embaressdly looked away, _Shit..if I answer truthfully he could hurt me..and if I lie he could hurt me still_.. Isa glancing at the clock before murmuring, "Times up Mr. Xehanort..now would you kindly untie me before Lea breaks down your door to drag me out of here..?" Isa hoping his bluff would fool the teacher.

"Hm..I guess letting you win ONE round is fine Isa..I still have a few days left with you after school.." Xehanort smirked unstrapping the boy's wrists as Isa winced before shyly grabbing his back pack to put his wristbands back on.

"Remember little Isa..unlike your girlfriend I don't actually love you..so next time answer a question when I ask you..or you WILL be reprimanded.." Xehanort smirked darkly as Isa shyly left to embaressdly head to his house.

Lea's House

"Suspended? I don't even know WHERE to begin young man.." Rachel groaned to herself as she paced heatedly in front of her son, "You know when you're Father's here he'll scold you as well..what I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around is that you were suspended for fighting with ISA? You two are best friends..what happened?"

"Er..well um.." Isa nervously blushed before answering, "I kind of..accidentally..kissed Isa's girlfriend..?"

Rachel blinked before murmuring, "Well then you deserved to get your ass kicked! Upstairs Mister and NO t.v., cell phone, OR video games for the rest of the week!" Rachel groaned to herself as she waited for Reico to come home, _The last thing I expected was for Lea and Isa to be fighting over some girl I've never even meet..I hope she actually loves one of them and she isn't pitting them against each other intentionally_... Rachel frowned at the thought.

Isa's Bedroom

Isa quickly tiptoed to his bedroom before locking his door behind him as he took out his cell phone anxiously checking the time, _It's..almost 5 in the afternoon..Is Lea having dinner? Or why hasn't he called me yet? Isa sighed heavilly to himself, I love Lea..but..does he feel the same way..I mean he has 'borrowed' things from the school for me_.. Isa blushed heatedly feeling his heart skip a beat at remembering Lea saying, "Hey..who am I to keep you from the one thing you love the most..?"

"Lea.." Isa embaressdly sat on his bed hugging his pillow that still smelled faintly of his friend, _Like cinnamon and pumpkin spice_.. Isa embaressdly sighed to himself, _Lea..you would've given me the moon..the one thing I loved most..only because you loved me so much_.. Isa shyly sat up, _Lea is like gravity..I can't resist him..yet why am I so hesitant to tell him I love him_..?

Thursday Afternoon.

Town Mall

Lea sighed with a grimace at his Mother dragging him to the grocery store to keep him 'out of trouble', "Mom..I ain't five..why'd I have to come out here?" "Because I know how much you love fresh air..or would you rather I leave you to rot at home like a vegetable and watch paint dry?" Rachel smirked as Lea grimaced, "Alright Mom..I get it..I'll be good."

Lea sighing at seeing none of his classmates, _School would usually have been let out an hour ago_.. "Hey Lea darling..could you go get me some yogurt? It's something healthy you don't have to 'touch'.." Rachel chuckled as Lea rolled his eyes playfully, "Oh Mom..you spoil me with the thought of having to touch vegetables with my bare hands."

Lea taking off to the yogurt aisle as he absently smirked at passing an aisle when he spotted a familiar head of blue hair looking over some of the cookie prices absently, "Hey.." Lea smirked hugging Isa from behind as Isa gasped in surprise before blushing heatedly, "L-Lea..? Um..what're you doing here..?" Isa blushed shyly at having not heard from his friend the last couple of days.

"I've been grounded and my Mom got sick of me hanging around the house so she dragged me grocery shopping with her.." Lea gently kissing Isa's neck once as Isa embaressdly blushed, "Lea..Don't..someone might see us..and um..I-well..I still have a date with Caitlynn tomorrow?"

Lea blinked in surprise before feeling his shoulders sag, "Oh..um..you're still dating Caitlynn?" "Yes..Lea I can't ask a girl out..and not show up..it would be rude.." Isa groaned before shyly whispering, "Lea..I..I've been thinking about something and um..in a month I'm going to break up with Caitlynn. So..do you think you could wait one month to tell me who you really love..?"

"Huh? One month..?" Lea blinked confusedly as Isa embaressdly murmured, "I..I do feel like I love someone other than Caitlynn..but..right now..I'm VERY confused about my sexuality. I need time to figure this out..please Lea..?"

Lea sighed heavily before murmuring, "Alright..but question! What're you waiting for you date tomorrow..?" Lea straightened up as Isa shrugged, "I don't know..my regular clothes and some..black wristbands?"

"Well that's fashionably a crime.." Lea smirked, "Tell you what..how about I ask my Mom if I can take you clothes shopping? As an apology for kissing your girlfriend.." Lea sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, _Why was I thinking about telling Isa I loved him? I'm so STUPID..Isa obviously isn't ready yet..I mean he's still a relationship virgin_.

"Okay, on one condition.." Isa smiled shyly grabbing a box of cookies before murmuring, "..You have to buy me this as well and we'll call ourselves even?" "Man..You're not even my girlfriend and you're already making a hole in my pocket.." Lea chuckled good naturedly before holding Isa's hand to lead the boy to the register.

_Lea..Lea really does love me enough to respect my decision_.. Isa frowned to himself, _Though, I feel kind of bad dating Caitlynn now..dammit Ienzo..always complicating things. At least I don't have to deal with him after he graduates_.

End Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Authoress's Note: This chapter does contain some male on male sexual situations ;P If you're not into that and are still reading this story thinking it wouldn't have anything sexual in it. Kindly Press the back button while you can otherwise read on for some Xehanort/Isa..Lea/Isa is coming later chapters though so don't despair XP Now onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

Town Square

"Alright..my Mom gave me the okay because she said buying you new threads for your date was a great apology for me accidentally kissing your girlfriend..though she says afterwards I have to return home or she'll have my hide for a rug.." Lea shuddered at the thought fearfully as Isa chuckled, "Your Mom can be scary when she isn't all lovey dovey over her son."

"Ain't that the truth.." Lea scoffed before smirking to himself, "I saw a gothic store near the alleyway..we should be able to find something suitable for you to wear for your date."

"Does it um..h-have to be gothic..?" Isa embaressdly murmured, "My parent's already think Caitlynn's a bad influence on me because I've gotten detention and in a fight with you."

"Psh..as if Caitlynn's a bad influence..Besides Mr. Xehanort's just a prick who seems to like picking on people he can't 'control'.." Lea shrugged as Isa blinked in surprise, "What..makes you say that?" "Well..observation Isa, the dude is so 'by the book', has a high sense of 'educational' obligation, never does anything he isn't in control of, and enjoys holding power..a.k.a he's a control freak.." Lea winked playfully at Isa.

Isa chuckled fondly before murmuring, "Well..good to see I'm at least a good influence on your vocabulary and observation skills Lea.." "Meh..it happens when you hang out with a constellation nerd.." Lea dragging Isa inside the gothic store ignoring how out of place they both looked at having color versus the entire room being nothing but black with some spots of red and white.

"Hey there.." Lea headed over to the counter to a goth boy with a bull like nose ring and an eyebrow piercing with multiple tattoo's down his arms, the goth boy asking "Er..are you both lost or something?" "Not at all..See my good friend here has a date with a girl named 'Caitlynn'.." Lea explained as the clerk blinked in surprise.

"Oh wait..you're the 'gorgeous' science geek Caitlynn wouldn't stop talking about all week?" the goth boy chuckled before murmering, "Well nice to meet ya..My name's Andy and I run this store.." Andy shaking Isa's hand as Isa blushed heatedly, "C-Caitlynn..called me 'gorgeous'..?"

"Of course..she's in love with you..why wouldn't she compliment you?" Andy blinked in surprise before Lea explained, "Isa here is a relationship virgin also he's new to girls..so I brought him here to get some threads to impress Caitlynn."

"D'aw..that's actually VERY sweet.." a girl with red pig tails headed over as she smiled, "My name's Lauren..I've known Caitlynn for years..I'm impressed a guy like you would go so far to impress a girl he likes."

"Well um..s-she's my girlfriend..aren't I um..supposed to impress her for our first date..?" Isa embaressdly blushed as Lauren chuckled, "You are WAY too precious..if only I was younger..first let's see what you're comfortable with wearing."

Lauran leading Isa down some aisles as Lea curiously looked around surprised that the store lacked what he'd been expecting, there were no satanic symbols painted on the walls or ceiling, no lit black candles, and no bondage kits, _Wow..this store looks surprisingly..normal aside from all the black_.

Lea headed over to Isa before smirking, "Hey Lauran..I have an idea.." Lea whispering into the girl's ear as she giggled, "I love that idea..it's so devious.." she giggled as Isa raised a brow nervously, "Um..w-what idea?"

"Nothing too bad..just try this on and I'll get you some pants to wear.." Lea winked playfully as Isa rolled his eyes before shyly heading into the changing room as he took off his jacket putting on a sheer grey shirt over his body, Isa grabbing a black shirt with multiple holes in it before putting it on over the sheer shirt. Isa blushing heatedly at the shirt revealing some of his skin but the grey undershirt making it look like it wasn't revealing his skin, Is this shirt supposed to be so tight..? Isa embaressdly sighing at the shirt hugging his still developing muscles in a rather flattering way.

"Hey buddy..catch!" Lea tossing a pair of pants into the changing room as Isa blushed heatedly at feeling leather hit his face as Isa instantly felt his entire face turn red, "L-Lea! I-I can't wear this on a date!" "Of course you can dammit..you want to impress the girl right?" Lea smirked as Isa sighed heavily, "F..Fine.." the sound of clothes rustling heard from the dressing room.

"Ha ha ha.." Lauran giggled into her hand before smiling, "I'm liking your hair by the way.." Lauran fondly touching Lea's spikes before gesturing to the store, "Feel free to try on something as well..It never hurts to try a new look."

"Well who am I to ignore the suggestion of a lovely woman..?" Lea winked playfully as Lauran chuckled, Lea grabbed a couple of things before moving to change his clothes as well.

"Um..Lea..are you um..o-out there..?" Isa blushed heatedly at the Leather pants hugging him around the hips and his rear but making his legs look strong and longer somehow.

"Yeah..give me a sec..I'm trying on something too.." Lea sighed as he adjusted the goggles he'd gotten, Lea wearing a red fishnet shirt that matched his hair and a black vest with chains dangling across it. Lea's pants being baggy with red cargo pockets and red suspenders hanging down from his pants with black studs across them.

"Awesome.." Lea smirked to himself in the mirror, _I bet Isa'll love this look on me..this's actually pretty fun_.. Lea came out of the dressing room as Lauran whistled, "Wow..aren't you dashing?" "Hell yeah.." Lea grinned to himself before chuckling, "Alright Isa..time for show and tell..you told us why you were here..now SHOW us what you're wearing."

Isa blushed as he shyly came out of the dressing room standing in front of the two as Lea felt his jaw drop, _HOT DAMN_.. Lea finding himself unable to think of any other word at how sensually Isa's clothes were hugging his body, "Um..it's a bit tight..? Or..um..do I have to get a bigger size?" Isa shyly asked as Lauran closed her own mouth before clearing her throat, "Um..n-not really."

"Not really?" Isa raised an eybrow before blushing embaressdly at seeing Lea's look, surprised the fishnet shirt hugged Lea's arms comfortably making him look a bit stronger, Lea's vest balancing out the look by being a bit loose on his frame as Lea's pants hung a bit low, Isa certain if the boy stretched Isa would be able to see Lea's bare hipbones, _I'd love to see more of him_.. Isa unconsciously gulped trying to calm his hormones.

"Well.." Lauran tried to think before explaining, "..a majority of goth guys wear tight clothing..so this's perfect for a beginner..I mean it's not too tight and not to loose right?" "Um yeah.." Isa shyly nodded in understanding before embaressdly asking, "Are you sure..Caitlynn would like this look on me though?"

"Of course she would..I almost feel like committing a crime with you myself.." Lauran winked playfully as Lea chuckled, "Get in line..Isa's got a girlfriend.." _A pity..I wish he could dress like this for me one day_.. Lea blushed heatedly at the thought, _Man..I'm starting to turn into a lovesick puppy..how am I going to last a month_?"

"Then it's settled..should I ring up both outfits..?" Lauran asked as Lea embaressdly murmured, "Well Isa's for sure..I mean me..it's not like I'm going anywhere fancy for a while.." Lea shrugged to himself.

"Aw..c'mon Lea..you look great.." Isa shyly complimented his friend before smiling fondly, "Besides..I know girls would be lining up if you ever came to school dressed like that.." _I know I would_.

"I.." Lea opened his mouth before relaxing at seeing Isa's smile, _Dammit..he's far too tempting to deny..especially dressed like that_. "Okay..FINE..Ring mine up too.." Lea relaxed before groaning absently when Isa turned around to head into the dressing room to change, _Damn..his ass REALLY looks good..I might just buy another pair for him to wear one day..One for dates and one I can ruin with love and pleasure.. _Lea smirked to himself before heading into the dressing room to change as well.

Laboratory

Evan headed over before clearing his throat, "Xehanort..you've been distracted ever since you started Substituting at that high school..is it interfering with your work?" "Hm..? Not at all..Just I have a brat who constantly gets detention that I have to tend to.." Xehanort shrugged nonchalantly hoping Evan would drop the subject.

"Well..does this trouble-maker have a name or does IT distract you for your attention..?" Evan scowled at the thought before asking, "Please tell me it isn't another one of those people who are in 'love' with you..?"

"Hardly.." Xehanort chuckled before explaining, "This brat has actually tried to punch me once..He's irrational when it comes to some subjects but in others..he's as flawless as a bird taking flight with the wind."

"Hmph..so this student IS a distraction.." Evan scowled before whispering, "Look..our research with heartless is far too IMPORTANT for you to start numbing your mind over an interesting student..I mean..we still haven't tested the heartless on any 'pure' hearted subjects yet."

"Precisely..and I actually may have a 'pure' subject soon..as well as other apprentices.." Xehanort smirked darkly, "Evan..you know my apprentices don't last very long when they're 'new'."

"AH.." Evan smirked in understanding before chuckling, "My apologies for doubting you..I keep forgetting your first love is always your work..and you never take your eyes off the prize."

"Yes.." Xehanort nodded in agreement before glancing at his journal in thought, _Though Little Isa is similar..he never takes his concentration away from his task..like an arrow_. Xehanort smirked before heading over to his journal at writing, _Little Isa..is still growing but he'll make a fine addition as he gets older..if he keeps that scientific resolve I find..so endearing_.

Lea's house

"Hey Lea..is it really alright for you to buy me these clothes..? It seemed rather expensive when the clerk rang everything up.." Isa blushed heatedly as Lea shrugged, "Hey..it's the price I pay for kissing your girlfriend..not that I'm saying a could put a price on how sorry I am for that."

"OH um..right.." Isa nodded absently before stopping as he murmured, "Lea..there's um..something that's been bothering me for a while.." Isa bit his bottom lip as he asked, "When were in the gymnasium..was it true..that you were actually going to try and kiss me?"

"Um..yeah..I had to calm ya down somehow didn't I?" Lea shrugged before embaressdly explaining, "Love and Anger are VERY similar concepts..they're both powerful emotions you can't really suppress..I made you weak at the knee's once Isa..I figured I could do the same thing again..because I really didn't want to hurt you.." Lea gazed down at his hands sadly, "Isa..when I hurt you..I..I felt SO horrible for doing such a thing..I..I would've done anything at that moment to make your pain stop.." .._some friend I am..I wish on a shooting star to be able to protect Isa and then I hurt him where I knew he was already hurt_.

Isa blinked in surprise before soothingly hugging his friend once, "Lea, it's fine. I forgive you, You don't have to feel so horrible. I-I well hurt you too..and I'm SO sorry about biting you.." Isa nervously gazed down at his friend's still healing forearm that hadn't been bandaged yet, "I shouldn't have done that to you..Lea you're my best friend. I should've thought before I attacked you."

"It's fine..but hey..at least you're still my favorite widdle puppy.." Lea playfully hugged Isa who embaressdly rolled his eyes, "Weirdo.." _Could I ever really love this guy_? Isa blushed at remembering practically oggling his best friend at the store, _Okay..physically yes I could_.

"It's a pity I won't be at school tomorrow to see how many jaws drop at how gorgeous you look.." Lea chuckled good naturedly as Isa blinked confusedly asking, "You're..ditching me..?" "No of course not! That prick Xehanort suspended me until the end of the week remember..? Meaning I can't legally set foot in school until Monday.." Lea explained pouting miserably, _Meaning..I won't be able to watch Isa's leather clad ass at all tomorrow, Though it might be for the best..someone might notice me staring a little too closely at my best friend..hell I don't think I'd be able to take my eyes off of Isa if that happened_.

Isa nervously bit his bottom lip as he asked, "Lea..do I really have to go to school..wearing this tomorrow?" Isa gesturing to the bag as Lea nodded, "Absolutely! I mean..you want to impress our lovely Caitlynn right?" Lea winked playfully before murmuring, "..showing her that you care means you will clean up just for a date but also be fine wearing this and being seen with her in it among our peer's."

"Weirdo..why should I have to impress other people when it's Caitlynn I'm trying to impress..?" Isa wondering why his friend was adamant about him dressing goth tomorrow, "Isa..you really are thick. It's NOT for other people..it's for Caitlynn..to show her that you really do love her."

"Um..o-okay.." Isa embaressdly blushed before sighing once they were one block away from Lea's House, "T..Thank you for today Lea..I really had alot of fun." "Hey it's no problem.." Lea murmured as he awkwardly looked away, _Shit..this almost feels like a date_.. "Hey..Isa..?"

Isa blinked in surprise before murmuring, "Yes..?" wondering briefly if something was wrong with his friend. "Ah.." Isa's eyes widened in surprise when Lea abruptly kissed him, "..um..mmph.." Isa blushed heatedly before groaning as Isa dropped his bag before wrapping his arms around Lea's neck shyly deepening the kiss as Lea wrapped his arms around Isa's waist pulling him in closer. _I still love how he tastes..I wouldn't have survived the weekend without kissing him at least once more this week_.

"Ughn.." Isa embaressdly panted for breathe against Lea's shoulder once they broke the kiss, Isa feeling like his heart was in his ears before shyly gazing up, "L-Lea..?" _Why'd...he kiss me_..?

"Good luck..o-on your um, date tomorrow..but with a kiss like yours..I'm sure you'll be fine.." Lea smiled gently picking up Isa's bag to give it back to the boy before Lea scampered off to his house, _Damn..that was close_.

"Lea.." Isa blushed heatedly before shyly putting a hand to his lips, _I..I still love the way he kisses me..I really hope..I can figure out things..I mean physically I am head over heels for the guy..but I just..still don't know about dating Lea publicly yet_.

Friday

English Classroom

Isa blushed heatedly at feeling stares on him again as he tried to concentrate on his work, _Dammit..do I really look like so much of a freak_..? Isa absently tucking some of his hair behind his ear not noticing some girls staring at the boy fondly at how handsome he looked in form fitting clothes as one girl whispered to Ienzo, "Why's Isa dressed like that today?" "He has a date..so read the lesson.." Ienzo frowned at having to read another Shakespeare story about love and where everyone or someone died in the end, _Hmph..Shakespeare is always depressing but at least his stories have good morals..girls are nothing but trouble_.

"He looks like a vampire almost doesn't he..?" One girl whispered as another giggled, "Yeah..just that kind of 'unreal' beauty to him..I'm impressed Caitlynn is actually putting some fashion sense into the guy." "I heard a rumor that Isa's madly in love with her.." another girl gossiped as Ienzo scowled to himself, _Figures..Lea's not around so all the girls are now gossiping instead of clinging to Lea's every word..Though I do miss Lea's presence. It at least applied SOME order_.

Lunchtime

"Wow.." Caitlynn gasped in shock at her boyfriend before smiling, "You look AMAZING..I was wondering why Lauran said I'd have a great surprise at school today..Thank you Isa!" Caitlynn happily hugged her boyfriend. Isa grunted once in surprise at the girl nearly tackling him to the floor before blushing heatedly at how happy she looked, _Wow..I guess..Lea was right, going to school like this IS way a way to prove my love to Caitlynn_.

"I um..I-I'm glad you like it..er.." Isa cleared his throat to try and form a sentence before explaining, "I um..figured it'd be nice to wear this to school today for you..after all..this's what I'm going to be wearing for our date."

"Well..you clean up nicely Isa.." Caitlynn smiled happily staying by Isa's side as they sat down with Ienzo who scoffed, "Could you lovebirds sit elsewhere if you're going to chatter? I heard enough today in English."

"Relax Ienzo..I'm not going to talk much.." Isa sighed before embaressdly explaining, "My mother wouldn't stop gushing over me yesterday that I had a date tomorrow, she also said I looked..'dashing' when I left the house this morning."

"I assume that was because of how quickly you left the house..?" Ienzo smirked as Isa nodded once shyly, Caitlynn only chuckled, "Well either way you look sexy..and you'll totally be the envy of the other boyfriends at the poetry slam.." Caitlynn smiled happily cuddling closer to Isa.

Isa blushed heatedly at feeling his heart catch in his throat at how close Caitlynn was to him now, _This's..the first time she's called me her boyfriend_.. Isa relaxing as he gently wrapped one arm around Caitlynn's shoulders soothingly, _Today IS a good day..I got to hang out with Lea, I have a date with Caitlynn and then I have 2 days away from detention after the one today_.

Afterschool

Science Classroom

Isa frowned slightly at not seeing Xehanort before sitting down in a chair as he glanced up at the clock, _Well..this still counts as detention even if he's late_.. Isa nervously biting his bottom lip as he headed to the hallway to check if anyone was coming before heading over to Xehanort's desk, "Where is it..? Where is it..?" Isa feeling like his pulse was in his throat before Isa relaxed at grabbing the tape recorder and quickly stuffing it into his backpack when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Isa sat down taking out a notebook as he bit his bottom lip in thought before writing down, _Okay..review of all the elements in the periodic table and their scientific formula's_.. Isa absently began writing as Xehanort entered the room blinking in surprise at seeing Isa writing before locking the door silently behind himself as he headed over to the distracted boy.

"And what exactly are writing that you're so focused on..?" Xehanort taking the paper away from Isa who yelped, "Hey! Dammit..now I've lost my place.." Isa pouted as Xehanort smirked at seeing what Isa had written down, "Impressive..you've memorized the periodic table and their elements in both their written form and Lam en's terms..your love for science proceeds you.." Xehanort placing the paper down before heading over to his desk.

"How about this..If you truely have a passion for science..finish the periodic table and I'll give you a reward if you're right.." Xehanort smirked as he sat down to grade some papers Isa blinked in surprise, "Really? Awesome!" .._hopefully he'll let me out of detention early_.. Isa quickly beginning to write down the rest of the elements.

Xehanort smirked at the boy's eagerness before glancing at the calender at seeing it was friday, _Ah yes..I forgot..he has a date today that would explain his rather..endearing attire_.. Xehanort letting his eyes roam over the boy's form appreciatively, _I'd love to see that defeated look of his in such an enticing outfit..and lucky for me..he dressed himself this way today_.

Isa finished before heading over to Xehanort's desk as he placed the paper down, Xehanort began reviewing the elements before smirking, "Alright..I'm impressed little Isa..you got them all down.." Xehanort crossed one leg over the other, "Unfortunately I can't let you out of detention early..but I CAN give you a reward for your effort."

Isa felt his shoulders sag at the thought of still having to serve the full hour of detention, "Oh..um..so what reward are you going to give me..?" Isa raising an eyebrow curiously as Xehanort murmured, "A choice.." Xehanort smirking as he stated simply, "You can either give me a blow job without biting, or I can force you to wear..this.." Xehanort taking out a plastic and leather looking sex toy with some straps and buckles.

Isa blinked confusedly before shyly asking, "Um..what's a blow job? Some kind of chemical experiment involving a balloon..?" Isa innocently glancing over at the man, _Why the hell would I have to wear something like that for a science experiment..and why would I bite Xehanort for it_..?

"I forgot how innocent you are still sometimes.." Xehanort smirked darkly before standing in front of the smaller boy as he tilted Isa's chin up, Xehanort absently running his thumb over Isa's bottom lip, "Isa.. a blow job..is when you take that pretty little mouth of yours..and you suck on my dick until I orgasm..is that simple enough for you to understand..?"

Isa paled feeling his blood run cold before scowling as he slapped Xehanort's hand away, "You're sick! W-What the hell kind of 'reward' is that..?" Isa shuddering in revulsion as Xehanort chuckled, "Trust me when I say some students would love to give me a blow job as a 'reward'..and some have asked but I denied them..as you ARE my favorite toy."

"Lucky me.." Isa huffed sarcastically as Xehanort chuckled, "Aw..do you need a little encouragement my toy?" Xehanort gazing up at the clock, "We have about 40 minutes left..if you do give me a blow job..I'll leave you alone for the remainder of our detention..so long as you wear this.." Xehanort gesturing to the object on his desk as Isa blushed heatedly before scowling, "F-Fine..I um guess.." Isa nervously heading over to the man who murmured, "Ah ah..one more thing..you'll have to take off your clothes when you do this."

"What? Why?" Isa glared embaressdly as Xehanort smirked, "Obviously an orgasm can get VERY messy..and you wouldn't want your date questioning if you had some strange body fluid stains on your clothes..now would you..?" _I love playing with him..it's so interesting to see his reactions_.

Isa gulped nervously before grimacing at the thought of being naked in front of the man, "..f-fine.." Isa heading over to his back pack to take off his shirt before blinking as he thought about the tape recorder, _Hmph..two can play this game_.. Isa hitting the record button as he stuffed his shirt into the backpack before Isa shyly removed his pants and underclothes.

"D-Do..I really..have to be naked..to do this..?" Isa embaressdly blushed standing in front of Xehanort's desk to keep his most intimate part from the Teacher's view. "Yes..of course you do little Isa..I already explained that I wouldn't want your clothes to get messy when I orgasm.." Xehanort chuckled at the boy's shyness before beckoning him closer with one finger as Xehanort began unzipping his pants.

"Ugh.." Isa shuddered in revulsion at the thought of what he was about to do with a Teacher, _Dammit..but Lea isn't here to help me..and I don't know how much tape is left on that tape recorder_... Isa shyly headed over before murmuring, "I-I..I HAVE to put your dick i..in my Mouth..Mr. Xehanort..?" Isa blushing heatedly as he kept his gaze on the blackboard as Xehanort chuckled, "Yes Isa..you do..and you also have to wear this..it's called a 'bite'..a very useful bondage tool..for someone such as yourself who enjoys biting me in retaliation to my orders."

Isa glared as he slumped onto his knee's in front of the Teacher as Xehanort chuckled, "But then again..I don't have to put the bite on you so long as you agree to not bite me.." Xehanort smirking at the thought as Isa blushed before mutely nodding once, "O-Okay..I won't um..b-bite you.." Isa trembled shyly at this being the first time he'd looked at an adult's member.

Isa gulped before blushing as he leaned forward shyly taking the tip into his mouth and sucking before Isa blushed deeper when suddenly he felt Xehanort's member grow stiff in his mouth and nearly push into his throat, "Ah.." Isa pulled his mouth away before blinking in surprise as he innocently remarked, "OH..s-so um..that's why they call it a 'blow'..j-job.." Isa blushing nervously as Xehanort chuckled, "Yes Isa..very amusing..now put it in your mouth and start sucking."

Isa embaressdly leaned his head forward as he took the tip into his mouth before sucking as Xehanort groaned absently running a hand through the blue haired boy's hair, _He's..surprisingly so good at this..AH..my little Isa toy..he always surprises me_.. Xehanort smirked to himself at Isa only sucking before gently coaxing, "Isa..I know you're new at this..but you have to suck and bob your head to give a 'proper' blow job..otherwise I won't orgasm..and you'll never get out of detention at this rate.." Xehanort smirked, "Unless..you really love sucking my dick that much..?"

Isa tensed at that before scowling as Isa resisted the urge to bite down as Isa pulled his mouth away to take a deep breathe before shyly taking Xehanort into his mouth and sucking as she shyly began bobbing his head back and forth, _Bastard..as IF I'd enjoy this you sick twisted Teacher_.. "..mmph!" Isa blushed heatedly at suddenly feeling Xehanort lean forward reaching his hand down before gently stroking Isa's most intimate part.

"A-AH..mmph!" Isa blushed heatedly at feeling his pulse in his ears embaressdly whimpering at feeling himself get hard, "Good boys get r-rewards..little Isa.." Xehanort smirked at the boy relaxing his mouth more and feeling the soft vibrations from Isa's whimpers.

"That's it Isa..now..just a bit.." Xehanort circled his finger over the tip of the boy's arousal, "Faster.." Xehanort leaning his hand down and stroking Isa quickly who gave a muffled moan as Isa blushed heatedly before eagerly moving his head faster to continue sucking at Xehanort's arousal, Isa feeling his mind lost in pleasure as Isa absently reached his hands up stroking Xehanort where his mouth couldn't reach.

"Mn..YES.." Xehanort moaned softly as his gaze traveled down the boy's form, _A pity I can't have sex with him..but I do need to preserve the boy's 'purity' if he's ever going to be an experimental subject_.. Xehanort smirked gently at how needy Isa looked while sucking on his arousal, _Damn..he's practically begging to be fucked_.. Xehanort groaned at feeling himself getting close, _I do love playing with him..It'll be a shame when he loses his heart if I can't find him again_.

"Ah.." Isa pulled away at the last second when he felt something strange in his mouth before Isa cried out when he felt something hot hit him in the face and down his chest, "Ugh.." Isa trembled weakly before opening his eyes with an involuntary shudder of revulsion at realizing he now had Xehanort's essence over a majority of his body, _EW..how the hell am I going to clean this off..? Well..at least my new clothes weren't ruined_.

Xehanort blinked in surprise before raising a brow at Isa having not swallowed any of his essence and looking extremely confused by the fluid he was currently covered in. _Damn his innocence sometimes_.. "Next time little Isa..you have to swallow ALL of it.." Xehanort grabbing a tissue to clean himself off as Isa blushed heatedly, "W-What? Why the hell do 'I' have to swallow it?" Isa glared slightly as Xehanort smirked, "Do you ENJOY having my semen all over your face..?"

"Er..no.." Isa blushed heatedly as Xehanort chuckled explaining, "That's why you swallow ALL of it.." Xehanort gazing down at seeing Isa was still hard though the boy seemed more preoccupied with getting clean as Isa bent over across Xehanort to grab the tissue box, Xehanort growled before pulling the boy into his lap and gently licking and sucking at Isa's chest to clean the boy off possessively.

"A-Ah..Hey!" Isa blushed heatedly to himself, "Q..Quit it..AGHN.." Isa unconsciously moaned before embaressdly blushing at having cried out as Xehanort smirked continuing until he'd licked the boy clean as Isa trembled embaressdly with need in Xehanort's lap, _FUCK..he really is just begging to be fucked_.. Xehanort smirked before nipping Isa's ear, "I'm wondering..have you fallen in love with me little Isa? Before you would've screamed and bit me just for holding you..and now you're letting me lick you."

"S-Shut up.." Isa embaressdly blushed to himself as Xehanort chuckled before holding Isa close as he took out a small blanket before laying it down on the floor as he placed Isa on it, "H-Hey..what're you doing?" Isa nervously trembled as Xehanort smirked, "Would you rather I do this with you on the cold floor..?"

"D-Do what..?" Isa gulped before Isa gasped when Xehanort abruptly lowered his head gently sucking on Isa's arousal, "A-AH-AGHN!" Isa moaned wontonly before blushing heatedly as he shyly covered his mouth to keep quiet, _W-What the hell? Why is he..AH..w-why does that FEEL s-so good_..? Isa whimpered shyly squirming his hips needily as Xehanort smirked gently nudging Isa's legs apart with a soft groan at the sight of the boy lost in passion to the one man he hated most.

_Yes..succumb to me_.. Xehanort smirked to himself, _Let me defeat you completely..Isa_.. Xehanort leaning his fingers up and gently sticking them in Isa's mouth to slick them, "Ah!" Xehanort winced around Isa's arousal before he sat up with a scowl at Isa having bit him as Isa coughed shakily before scowling, "A-Are you trying to gag me..?" Isa coughed hoarsly trying to breathe as Xehanort rolled his eyes.

"Brat..I told you not to bite me.." Xehanort glared darkly down at Isa, surprised the young boy was glaring back, "I'll bite you when my life's in danger..and usually that's every second you try to hurt me.." Isa panted with a grimace at seeing Xehanort's fingers were bleeding, _Shit..I barely even put any effort into that bite though_.

Xehanort chuckled darkly before smirking, "You really love..being punished don't you little Isa..?" Xehanort cupping the boy's arousal as Isa gasped before trembling embaressdly at the odd sensation, "..ughn!" Isa blushed heatedly as Xehanort smirked, "I'll take that as a 'yes'.." Xehanort abruptly grabbing a pair of handcuffs before pinning Isa's hands against the metal pipe near the floor of the blackboard.

"So sit there and think about me touching that body of yours.." Xehanort smirked as he headed back over to his desk with a pleased smirk on his face as he gazed at the time, _Ah..25 minutes left_.

Isa blinked in surprise before rolling his eyes as Isa tried to get his hands free with a faint scowl, Isa struggling but wincing after 5 minutes at his body starting to hurt, _Dammit..what the hell_..? Isa glared down at his arousal, _Well..this's what I get for getting hard for a Teacher_.. Isa shyly squirming his hips trying to find his release somehow, Isa glaring when he heard Xehanort chuckle at seeing the boy's efforts, _Damn Jerk_!

Isa gave a muffled sob of frustration after 10 minutes as he slumped against the blanket feeling defeated, Xehanort smiled gently at the boy, _I really love seeing that look on him..he looks so pitifull you can't help wanting to break him more_.. Xehanort headed over before whispering, "Have you had enough..Little Isa..?"

Isa frowned before nodding once submissively as Xehanort chuckled before kneeling down and gently stroking the boy, "A-Ah..ughn!" Isa whimpered embaressdly at the odd sensation as Xehanort chuckled softly, his eyes eagerly roaming over the panting boy's body, the delicate slopes of his still devolping muscles and the soft skin faintly sheened with sweat.

"Succumb..Isa.." Xehanort whispered darkly into the boy's ear as Isa gave a muffled cry deeply kissing Xehanort before Isa embaressdly reached his climax. "U-Ugh..ughn.." Isa trembled before panting breathlessly against the blanket as he groaned wearily feeling himself fall fast asleep. Xehanort delicately cleaned the boy before chuckling fondly as he wrote a note gently placing it in Isa's hand with a flashlight before leaving the classroom and locking the door.

Xehanort headed down the hallway as Caitlynn blinked in surprise, "Oh..Mr. Xehanort..have you seen Isa..? I heard he had detention with you?" "Ah yes he did..but Isa told me to tell you that something came up so he won't be able to talk to you until tomorrow..I'm sure it's nothing serious..but it might just be nerves..all boy's get nervous on their first dates don't they?" Xehanort explained easily hoping the girl wouldn't give him too much trouble.

"Well that's true I guess..then again Isa is extrodinarily shy.." Caitlynn sighed heavilly to herself, "A pity..I was really looking forward to going out with him tonight."

"Don't worry Caitlynn..you're both young and you have plenty of time logically right?" Xehanort chuckled as Caitlynn blushed heatedly, "Yeah..I guess your right Mr. Xehanort..I'm acting like some lovesick puppy who can't go a day with him..I guess he just needs his space tonight."

Science Classroom

Isa woke up a few hours later before groaning as he gazed around the classroom confusedly before blushing heatedly at being alone and seeing that the lights were off in the classroom, _What the hell_..? Isa tried to sit up with a wince at feeling his hands were still handcuffed, he was still naked, and there was something in his hands.

Isa grimaced at feeling something metallic and a button before blinking in surprise at seeing a bright light before relaxing at realizing he'd been left a flashlight. Isa nervously sat up to see the paper in his other hand was a note, Isa opening the note feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest with dread.

_Dear Isa,_

_ You seemed to have passed out after our little detention lesson, but don't worry..I've already informed Caitlynn that something came up and that you'll talk with her tomorrow about why you didn't go out with her tonight. As a scientist you may find yourself stuck in undesire-able situations especially when related to work..so for an experiment I've equipped you with a tool being a single flashlight. Hopefully you can complete this experiment before the weekend is over, I'd hate to find out on Monday that you've failed this test._

_-Xehanort._

"Bastard.." Isa scowled to himself irritably giving a yell of frustration, _He really DOES love torturing me..dammit_.. Isa frowned at still being naked before using the flashlight to look around as he checked the clock on the desk, "Okay..time..it's.." Isa's eyes widened at seeing the digital clock reading 1:39 a.m. "FUCK.." Isa groaned to himself, _Dammit..my Mom's probably worried sick about me..then again my Dad told her not to wait up for me if I decided to head to Lea's to tell him all about my date_.

Isa nervously hiccuped to himself, _Lea..Lea I need your help NOW dammit..I love you more than anything but you're never around when I need you you idiot_! Isa scowled to himself as he looked around for anything he could use to break the handcuffs.

Lea's Bedroom

Lea sat up abruptly when he heard something vibrate as he glanced around his room with a soft groan before sitting up, "..shit.." _my phone's going off..? But who the hell would text me this..early in the morning_..? Lea tip toed to the kitchen grateful his parent's hadn't heard the vibration as Lea used the house phone to call his cell, Lea listening for the vibration before grinning triumphantly at finding his cell phone in the fridge near some of the vegetables, "Ew..Mom..points for creativity..but SERIOUSLY..?" Lea whispered with a huff before grabbing his cell phone as he closed the fridge before flipping his phone open to read the text stating:

_Hey Lea, This is Caitlynn. Isa blew me off for our date tonight without ANY explanation and I just got out of the The Devil's Trill. You're his best friend, so I'm wondering if Isa texted you about any reason he couldn't go out with me tonight? ): I really hope I didn't do anything to upset him..if I did could you tell him I'm sorry_?

Lea felt his blood run cold as he re-read, _'Any reason he couldn't go out with me tonight_?' "Shit.." Lea having a bad feeling in his gut as Lea headed to his room quickly pulling on a black hooded sweatshirt and his black shoes before leaving a note on the bed in case his mother wondered where he was.

"_Hey mom..something came up with Isa and I had to go check on him. I promise I won't sneak out again but this's kind of important..it's about how his date went. I'll be back in time for breakfast don't worry and I love you Mom. -Lea_."

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Science Classroom

Isa grimaced at the flashlight before taking a deep breathe to calm himself, _Alright..think Isa think_.. Isa blinked in surprise when his foot hit something before Isa shined the flashlight realizing he was near Xehanort's desk, _If I can get ahold of something sharp..I can get free_.

Isa blushed heatedly to himself as he opened the drawer with his foot, _I wonder..if Lea thinks I spent the night with Caitlynn_? Isa grimaced to himself embaressdly, _I-I'm not Lea..why am I even thinking about him right now? Besides..I-I wouldn't have sex or..m-make love to a um..g-girl after the um..f-first date_.

Isa shook the thought off before digging into the drawer with his foot as Isa gave a gasp when his toe got stuck inside something as Isa pulled his foot up giving a startled yell of, "OH HELL!" at seeing a snake as Isa tried to shake it off before panting anxiously at seeing the snake wasn't moving at all.

"What..?" Isa shined the flashlight on the snake before scowling at seeing it was a toy, "..Fuck.." _That asshole really DOES love torturing me..I swear I'll kill him for this_.. Isa shoved the snake away before digging through the drawer again as Isa grinned triumphantly on finding a box of paper clips, _A sharp thin point..if I can hit the right spot on the lock of these handcuffs..I can get myself free_.

Train

Lea kept the black hood over his head so no one would question why a teenager was running around in the early hours of the morning, _It's almost 6 in the morning..Isa wasn't at his house..and he definitely didn't come back to mine..plus he isn't at Caitlynn's_.. Lea groaned to himself,_ Shit Isa..you're far too important to me to go missing..where could you be_..?

Lea glanced up when the train announced, "Next Stop. Radiant Garden High School." _No way..that Teacher wouldn't have gone as far as to lock Isa up at school would he_? Lea stopping with a tense at remembering the outfit his friend had been wearing for his date, _Shit..'I' would've locked Isa up and made love to him in a heartbeat too if I'd seen him dressed like that_.. Lea nervously bit his bottom lip before getting off at the train stop, _Isa..PLEASE..be safe_.

Science Classroom

Isa gave a cry of frustration at not being able to open the handcuffs as he tossed away the fifth paperclip with a groan at feeling cold, "FUCK..I hate this..!" Isa gave a pained noise when his stomach growled hungerly, _Ow..I forgot..I-I haven't eaten since yesterday_.

Isa stopped with a tense when the door jingled as Isa tensed fully at realizing how it would look if he was caught naked and handcuffed in a classroom, "Please..don't be Ms. Aerith..PLEASE.." Isa shuddered fearfully at the thought as he covered himself with the blanket as best he could.

"Anyone in here..?" a man in a dark black hoodie entered the classroom before glancing at Isa as Isa trembled fearfully when the man began approaching him Isa yelled, "D-Don't touch me!"

"Isa! Isa relax..it's me.." Lea removed his hood as Isa stared in shock, "L-Lea..? What're you doing here?" Isa taking a calming breathe, "Dammit you almost gave me a heart attack!".

"I've been looking for you for hours so don't lecture me about heart attacks.." Axel huffed to himself before explaining, "..Caitlynn texted my phone saying you cancelled your date. I got suspicious when you weren't home and I just got a bad feeling so I started looking for you.." Lea took a shaky breathe before clinging to his friend, "Isa..I-I'm SO sorry. I didn't come looking for you sooner.." .._I wouldn't have forgiven myself if anything happened to you_.. Lea's shoulders sagging in relief,_ I was scared he'd been raped or left for dead somewhere all alone_.

"Lea.." Isa nuzzled needily against his friend feeling his heart flutter, _Lea..came looking for me..? Could there be a chance that..Lea could be..in love with me as I'm in love with him_? Isa moved to kiss Lea once to test his theory before Isa winced at the handcuffs keeping him from coming any closer to his best friend.

"Ow.." Isa trembled as Lea worriedly frowned at seeing the handcuffs and Isa's state of undress before asking worriedly, "Did..that Teacher do this to you?"

"Yes.." Isa nodded once shakily as he murmured, "He left me with a note and a flashlight..he was planning to keep me here until Monday if I didn't get out of the handcuffs on my own."

"Asshole.." Lea scowled before blinking in surprise at seeing the note as he quickly read it, Isa blushed heatedly, "L-Lea wait..please!"

Lea dropped the note before glaring darkly, "Xehanort..Xehanort's the Teacher that's been torturing you..? And you wouldn't tell me?" Lea scowled furiously pacing before Lea punched the wall once as a black imprint was left in the white wall with scorch like fire-marks, "Isa..why the hell did you LIE to me?".

"B-Because..I was scared!" Isa trembled as Lea scowled, "SCARED? Isa you could've been killed for all I know!" Lea trembled in fury torn between wanting to be protective or being outright livid, _Shit..my heart feels like it's on fire..why the hell would Isa lie to me about this teacher? Wait..Isa..couldn't be in love or infatuated or something with Mr. Xehanort could he_..?

"I'm sorry!" Isa scowled before shakily murmuring, "Lea..I-I was scared because of your sake!" Isa took a deep breathe feeling like his heart was shattering from having lied to his best friend and the look he'd seen on Lea' face, _I owe him the truth_.. "..I..I didn't want him to hurt you..Lea..I NEVER want you to be hurt..I..I CARE about you..ALOT okay? A-And I was scared..you were going to be hurt because of me."

"Isa.." Lea blinked in surprise feeling all of his anger vanish like an ocean wave, _He..He was trying..to protect me..? This whole time..he's been suffering..just to keep me safe_?

"Isa..You know..we're BOTH idiots. We're trying to protect each other..yet we both wind up getting hurt over the stupidest things.." Lea gently hugged Isa close soothingly before murmuring, "It's alright Isa. I think I understand what you were trying to do..but obviously you trying to protect me is only getting you hurt and I don't think that's fair.." Lea smirked as he pecked Isa once on the lips, "How about..we give Mr. Xehanort a run for his money and fight back together?"

"Eh..?" Isa blushed heatedly before relaxing at the familiar smirk and the chaste kiss, "S-Sounds good Lea.." Isa relaxing before deeply kissing his friend once, "..Thank you..for coming to find me..I-I um..r-really appreciate it."

"Oh that I can see.." Lea groaned before deepening the kiss, _I'm surprised he's actually letting me kiss him so much_.. Lea gently running a hand through Isa's hair and down the boy's back at feeling his bare flesh, _I know I need to uncuff him..but this's a grand opportunity..when am I ever going to get to see Isa handcuffed and naked at the same time_..?

"Mmm..ughn.." Isa moaned shyly coping against the kiss before stopping with a tense when he heard footsteps, "S-Someone's coming Lea!" Isa whispered urgently as Lea grimaced, "Shit..do you know where the keys to the handcuffs are?"

"No but..just hide! Please Lea you have to trust me..don't come out until I say so!" Isa whispered urgently as Lea groaned in dismay before quickly heading to the supply closet and hiding as the door swung open, Isa felt his blood run cold at seeing Xehanort in the doorway.

"AH..You're STILL here Isa? I must say I'm greatly disappointed.." Xehanort chuckled darkly before closing the door behind himself and locking it, "..but I do love this sight of you so early in the morning..reminds me of how real yesterday truly was.." Xehanort smirked to himself.

"What'd you come here for..?" Isa glared slightly as Xehanort headed over to his desk, "I forgot something.." Xehanort grabbing his briefcase before putting some things inside it.

Isa rolled his eyes, "Of course..a man in love with his work..more than morals.." Isa giving a pained gasp when Xehanort grabbed Isa by the neck pinning him to the wall, "Don't sass me about work and 'moral's..When you couldn't even POSSIBLY understand what I have planned for you little Isa.." Xehanort smirked darkly squeezing his hand a bit harder.

"AA-Ugh!" Isa choked giving a pained wince as Lea trembled silently in the supply closet feeling his hand clench into a fist, _T-That bastard's hurting Isa..shit..why the hell can't I come out yet_..? Lea trying to calm his racing pulse and protective nature.

Xehanort smirked darkly releasing Isa's throat before murmuring, "So early in the morning and yet you still have quiet the temper.." Xehanort chuckled at seeing Isa looking so defeated slumped against the wall gasping for breathe, naked and still handcuffed to the wall.

"Well you've caught me in a good mood for such a lovely morning sight.." Xehanort deeply kissing Isa who gave a muffled whimper struggling before keeping still once Xehanort parted the kiss stating, "I'll set you free Isa.." Xehanort holding up the key to the handcuffs, "But..I want something in return during one our 'detention' sessions..is that understood..?"

Isa nodded once fearfully before Xehanort chuckled, "You are a pitifully lovely creature Isa.." Xehanort uncuffing the boy as he murmured, "..Now get dressed..and out of my sight."

"..u-ughn.." Isa panted in relief before shakily heading over to his backpack to get dressed, Isa grateful to see the recording device was still in his backpack. Xehanort watched Isa get dressed absently smirking at watching the boy bend over and squeeze back into the leather pants he'd worn the previous day.

_I really do love that outfit on him..a pity he won't wear it everyday_.. Xehanort checked his desk curiously seeing if he needed anything else before he stopped with a frown, _Hm..my tape recorder's gone..but did I leave it at home_..?

Xehanort gazed up at Isa before smirking, "By the way Isa..if you thought about trying to take that tape recording I have of you..you do realize I have back ups of it..?" Xehanort smirking when Isa tensed before the younger boy scowled, "What do you mean by that..?"

"I mean you're a fool to think I'm so simple..or have you learned nothing about me these past couple of detentions..?" Xehanort grinned to himself at seeing Isa have a faint blush of embarrassment on his face before Isa put on his backpack asking, "And what if I ever got my own hands on a recording as proof that you are factually torturing me..?"

"Well, that would be terrible for ME. Except I KNOW even you, wouldn't be foolish enough to use MY tape recorder. Afterall..I NEVER leave a tape inside it when I leave it in my drawer.." Xehanort smirked to himself at seeing the look of shock on Isa's face along with the fearfull look in Isa eyes, _Shit..I-I didn't know..the tape wasn't inside the recorder_..? Isa feeling as though he'd been punched in the gut as his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"..Ah..there's the look I love.." Xehanort purred to himself before grabbing Isa around the waist and deeply kissing the boy, "Ah..mmph!" Isa winced before embaressdly struggling to get away gasping in shock when he felt Xehanort's hand abruptly dip into his pants squeezing Isa's rear.

Lea felt his will snap, _Okay..that bastard's touching what IS mine..Fuck staying hidden_.. Lea came out of the supply closet before glaring, "Let go of Isa you sick bastard!" Lea throwing a plastic skull at Xehanort as Xehanort yelped at being struck in the head pulling away from Isa.

"What on earth..?" Xehanort put a hand to his head blinking in surprise at seeing a foot before Lea kicked Xehanort in the face as Xehanort fell over his own desk Isa yelped, "Lea? W-What're you doing? You have to run away quick!"

"Fuck that and follow me NOW Isa!" Lea quickly grabbing Isa's wrist and dragging the boy outside to run with him as Xehanort scowled getting onto his feet with a small glare at the doorway closing after the two, _Hmph..so Isa thinks he can beat me by having a 'witness'..? A pity he didn't think that his 'witness'..is now also a delinquent who just assaulted a Teacher_.

Train

Isa panted raggedly against his train seat before nervously murmuring, "L..Lea..why'd you c..come out..? Y-You could've been hurt.." Isa shyly tried to catch his breathe beside his friend.

"I-I couldn't-Ugh..S-Stand it anymore! Ha..ugh..man..a-as if I could JUST s-sit there quietly.." Lea explained as he grimaced to himself, _As IF I'd let that bastard touch someone I love so vulgarly_.. "..why the hell didn't you..l-let me..ugh..k-kick his ass?"

"I-I know..it was probably hard to watch that bastard hurt me..as a friend but-" Isa gasping in shock when Lea grabbed him by his shirt deeply kissed Isa possessively, "M-mMph..ughn..!" Isa whimpered as he shyly blushed breaking the kiss abruptly, "L-Lea..what the hell are you d-doing..?"

"I CAN'T stand it..! I REALLY can't stand it anymore!" Lea pulling Isa into his lap deeply kissing the boy as Isa gasped before blushing heatedly feeling his heart beating rapidly when Lea began running his hands under Isa's shirt feeling the boy's soft skin.

"..L-Lea.." Isa embaressdly whimpered before blushing heatedly when Lea began gently kissing and nipping at Isa's neck, Isa gasped breathlessly at his friend touching him so desperately, _W-Why..is Lea doing this_..?

Isa blushed heatedly as he put his hands on Lea's shoulder to calm him down, "Lea please..s-stop..?" Isa blinking in surprise when Lea stopped and sat up straight with a faint blush on his cheeks, "S-Sorry..guess I um..g-got a bit carried away.." Lea sheepishly cleared his throat.

"Lea..W-Why..did you kiss me..?" Isa shyly looking down in surprise at seeing Lea in the morning light, the faint glow illuminating Lea's features. Lea's green eyes looking tired from lack of sleep and exhaustion, Lea's red hair unstyled but gently outlining his facial profile like a lion's mane, Lea's lips having a faint shine to them from them kissing. _Lea..Does he really love me.._?_ Is that why he wouldn't stop kissing me when he found me? Also why he couldn't stand it when Xehanort kissed me_?

"I-I love you.." Isa embaressdly whispered as Lea blinked in surprise before asking, "What..?" Lea hoping he'd heard his best friend right.

"..I..I love you Lea.." _I mean..I really actually love you..like..I'd want us to be um..m-more than friends_.. Isa feeling his heart beating an almost a mile a minute as he gazed into his friend's eyes. Isa feeling a bit fearful at Lea not saying anything yet, _Did..I make a mistake_..?

"Isa..I-I love you too..you're um..l-like family to me.." Lea shyly cuddling the blue haired boy as Lea groaned to himself, _Isa..obviously I'm crazy about you. I-I love you more than anything..stupid mouth of mine though..but..I-I panicked.._ Lea gently leaned forward before embaressdly moving to kiss the boy once on the cheek as he murmured, "Yeah um..I-I love you er..like f-family..P-Precisely why I wanted to kick Xehanort's ass for grabbing yours.." _I would've torn Xehanort apart if he'd had gone any further than that_.

"OH um..I-I see.." Isa embaressdly blushed as he sighed moving to sit down properly when they came to the next train stop. Isa shyly clasped Lea's hand in his own, "I would've done the same for you. I mean, I felt so awful for lying to you about Xehanort..but you heard him..he's got black mail on me.." Isa took out the tape recorder with a faint huff, "And the tape recorder I stole is useless.." Isa unconsciously thumbing over the 'Stop' and 'Play' button.

"Well you have me as a witness..? And that's better than nothing right..?" Lea asked nervously before thumbing over Isa's wrists sympathetically, _Maybe it's for the best Isa doesn't know I love him..I mean he's just been traumatized by our new Teacher..and we have bigger issue's at hand_.. Lea feeling anger boil inside of him at some of the marks from the handcuffs having dug into Isa's skin and drawn blood, _I'll make that bastard pay for this_.

Lea turned to his friend, "We should probably go to the police..they'll take you to the hospital and you can be cared for properly..?"

"No! T-They'll start asking questions..and then people at school will think I'm into guys and-" Isa groaned miserably to himself, "Look Lea..I know the right thing to do is to go to the police..but..I want to handle this problem myself, Xehanort's hurt me and I want to hurt him back. And no justice system in the world would find what I want to do to Xehanort..'humane'.." Isa glared darkly at nothing in particular.

"Sheesh..Caitlynn's right..you DO have a dark side.." Lea chuckled playfully as Isa rolled his eyes, "Weirdo.." "Yes..but I'm the weirdo who loves you and saved your sorry ass today.." Lea smirked to himself as Isa embaressdly huffed, "W..Why do you think I haven't kicked your ass yet for you kissing me this whole time..?"

"Hey! Doesn't the hero get to smooch the princess after he rescues her..?" Lea mock pouted as Isa rolled his eyes embaressdly, "Whatever..I'm no damn Princess.." Isa looking out the window before shyly whispering, "T-Thank you though, Lea f-for..saving me."

Lea's House

"MOM..I'm..AHHHHHHHHHHH..home.." Lea yawned before Isa yawned as well murmuring, "Man..I-I need a shower." "You and me BOTH Isa.." Lea grimaced to himself before sighing, "I'd love a nap first though before the shower head attacks me."

"It's just water Lea.." Isa rolled his eyes before yelping when they were both tackled into a tight hug as Rachel yelled, "..You boys are back! I-I was SO worried when I saw Lea's note and when Isa's parents told me Isa hadn't been home since yesterday!"

"MOM chill!" Lea embaressdly grimaced at his mother practically smothering them, "Mom..I even put in the note that I'd be back by breakfast!" Lea struggled to breathe embaressdly.

"You're lucky I love you young man or I'd have you stuffed, mounted, and on the wall of shame for ALL the trouble you've been getting into lately!" Rachel huffed before clinging to her son desperately, "Oh my poor baby you had me SO worried!"

"MOM!" Lea embaressdly blushed looking at Isa for help who only chuckled fondly, "Isn't it nice how much your Mom cares Lea..?"

"Screw you Isa! My Mother's like a python when she worries.." Lea mock pouted as Rachel frowned heavily, "Young Man did you just call your mother a snake?"

"Uh..no? Um..S-So Isa..did you need to call your Mom so she doesn't stress as well?" Lea quickly changed the subject as Isa nodded shyly heading over to the telephone to call his Mother. "Alright then..why did you leave in the middle of the night to find Isa..? Wait..Isa didn't get his date pregnant did he?" Rachel raised an eyebrow as Lea huffed, "Mom..look, Isa actually got cold feet and didn't go on the date because he was scared and when he couldn't think of what to do he tried to call me, because he was at a loss at what to do."

"Oh.." Rachel blinked in surprise before sighing, "Man..After hanging out with you I'm surprised Isa's so shy..I figured he'd be on that girl like a rabbit after hanging out with YOU." "MOM!" Lea embaressdly groaned into his hands, "Someone..kill me now before my Mother kills me of embarrassment."

"Oh you know I only embarrass you because I love you.." Rachel pinching her son's cheek playfully as Lea grimaced heading to the kitchen to check on Isa who looked even more tired pinching the bridge of his nose, "No Dad..my date WASN'T murdered and of course I acted like a gentlemen..I only called to tell Mom that I was at Lea's house and that I was fine.." Isa feeling his shoulders sag at his father shouting into the phone, "Isa Crescent you come home THIS instant and explain yourself like a man!"

"Dad..It's been a long night..PLEASE..can't I just rest..?" Isa biting his bottom lip to keep his composure before Isa gasped when Lea picked up the phone, "Hey Mr. Crescent it's Lea..My Mom just made breakfast and it'd be a shame for her food to get cold. Don't worry Sir..we'll have Isa home, fed, and ready to answer your questions when he's ready, We'll give you a call when we're on our way. Bye."

Lea abruptly hung up the phone as Isa blushed embarressdly, "Lea..t-that was my um, Dad.." "I know..but hell if I'm going to let you be yelled at after what happened last night.." Lea gently holding Isa close, "I care too much about you."

"Lea.." Isa blushed before he relaxed instantly cuddling against his best friend as Rachel headed to the kitchen blinking in surprise at seeing the two so relaxed as she smiled to herself, _A pity Isa's straight and dating that girl..they look..so much more..'balanced' with each other_.. Rachel cleared her throat to alert the boy's of her presence.

"So..did you talk to your Mom Isa?" Rachel asked as Isa answered, "Yes..but then my Dad took over the phone..and you know how that goes when he's worried."

"Ah..so I assume there'll be a tank in my living room later?" Rachel chuckled playfully before smiling lovingly, "You both look like breakfast can wait, So straight to BED. Both of you."

Laboratory

Xehanort grimaced sorely putting an ice pack to his head as Evan raised an eyebrow before heading over, "Xehanort..did you fall or something?" "No..I ran into a little troublemaker who kicked me in the head.." Xehanort huffed to himself.

"That's one violent brat..I do hope you told his parents something.." Evan scowled to himself at the thought of a kid kicking someone in the head. "Unfortunately I couldn't get a good look at who did it.." Xehanort frowned knowing he had heard Isa say 'Lea' but Xehanort was certain if the red head had indeed kicked him, Xehanort would've seen it, _That brat's not that fast..is he_..?

Xehanort put the ice pack down before writing in his journal, _So it would appear Isa has gotten a bit wiser and Lea might actually be a candidate soon for my apprentice program as well_.. Xehanort smirking at remembering the look of utter fear on Isa's face earlier, _I am loving the new reactions of my little toy..they seem to be getting stronger..His will is stronger than anticipated but the purity in his heart makes him quiet the easily outwitted opponent_.

Lea's House

Isa gave a startled shriek from his nightmare panting breathlessly before grimacing at seeing Lea was still fast asleep, _Man..damn dream..well at least Lea didn't wake up_.. Isa gently ran a hand through Lea's hair before placing a chaste kiss against Lea's cheek, _I..I really, really do love you as more than family..Lea_.. Isa sighed heavily, "I just wished..I had the courage to tell you that much..or to stand up for my feelings.." Isa sadly got out of bed before heading to the kitchen to get some juice.

"Bad dream..?" Rachel chuckled fondly with a strange look in her eyes from her spot on the kitchen table as Isa blinked in surprise before answering nervously, "Um yeah..it was a rather rough night..?"

"Ah..any other reason why?" Rachel asked as she sipped her coffee, Isa poured himself some orange juice before sitting down across from the woman, "You..really wouldn't believe me if I told you..and it's kind of something Lea and I have to resolve."

"Of course..I'm just a Mother..I wouldn't know ANYTHING about problems.." Rachel winked once playfully before commenting, "Even if it were the fact that you're in love with my son."

"Pfff-Ack! Ugh.." Isa coughed nearly choking on his juice before embaressdly panting, "W-What..?" Isa staring in disbelief hoping he'd heard Rachel wrong, _H-How the hell did she find out_?

"Ah..See Mothers DO know some things.." Rachel chuckled darkly before murmuring, "So I WAS right and you actually like Lea?" _Huh..and I thought he was straight..but then again if Isa's in love with Lea that explains ALOT about what's been happening lately_.

"Um..yeah..kind of.." Isa awkwardly looked away before embaressdly murmuring, "I..I never used to think about it..until w-well I..um started dating.." Isa took a shaky breathe, "Love seemed so foreign to me..I never really thought about it in the sense that..I could love someone so close to me..a-as more than a friend."

"So you had your eyes opened.." Rachel smiled before gently placing her hand over Isa's, "I know I'm not your Mother Isa..but.." Rachel smiled fondly, "If you ask me what I think..I think you and Lea..are PERFECT for each other."

Isa blushed heatedly at feeling his heart catch in his throat, "W-What..?" "It's like magnets, you can never be away from each other for too long, you perfectly balance one another out and yet as time progresses you still have an uncontrollable force that pulls you both back together.." Rachel explained with a heavy sigh, "..love is an uncontrollable force..much like gravity's pull."

"I um..guess.." _Weird..usually Rachel doesn't talk about science for metaphor's_.. Isa took a deep breathe before explaining, "..I-I do love Lea..as MORE than a friend..I really do but..I'm just..well scared right now. I mean..I tried to tell Lea earlier I loved him and well..he didn't..seem to feel the same way..?"

"So that's it? One confession didn't work and now you'll harbor a secret crush on Lea for the next 20 years..?" Rachel smirked knowingly before chuckling, "Isa..Don't over think things so much, that's ALWAYS been you problem."

"Now you sound like my friend Ienzo.." Isa chuckled fondly to himself as he murmured, "Lea has a good heart..but when gravity is taken out of the equation between us..I get scared things will start to fall apart, break and will eventually shatter us from everything being shoved together."

"Wow..Lea's right. You ARE a constellation nerd with a dark side.." Rachel chuckled as Isa embaressdly rolled his eyes, "Rachel..that's not funny.".

Isa finished his juice before he shyly said, "Thanks for the talk Rachel..and I assume now that you know I love Lea..that means you're giving me your blessing?"

"Of course..just don't break his heart.." Rachel winked playfully shooing Isa away, Rachel waiting until Isa was gone before exhaling deeply as Rachel's form changed to Ienzo's, "Damn..it's hard being Lea's Mom..but at least now I know the truth.." Ienzo smirked to himself as he quickly left before the real Rachel showed up.

Lea's Room

Isa blinked in surprise at not seeing Lea in his bed, _What? He's not here? I hope he didn't hear Rachel and I talking_.. Isa blushed heatedly to himself. "Um Lea..?"

"I'm here!" Lea came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist, "Sorry I figured I'd hop into the shower first..you can use it now if you'd like.." Lea chuckled good naturedly.

Isa groaned internally trying to keep himself from staring at how much skin Lea had now exposed, faint droplets of water caressing down Lea's skin, Lea's red hair being a much darker shade and slicked back from the shower, "Um.." Isa blushed at realizing he was no longer looking down at Lea but instead straight into his friend's eyes, "Eh..?"

Isa noticing that Lea had grown a bit taller, "Wow Lea.." Isa headed over before asking with a smirk, "Hey Lea..you're finally getting taller?"

"Oh shut up Isa.." Lea playfully shoved his friend before chuckling, "Yeah..I guess I am..I used to be 2 inches shorter than ya but now we're the same height..guess that means I'm a late bloomer and you've stopped growing.." Lea grinned to himself.

"Whatever Lea.." Isa took off his shirt before heading to the bathroom to take a shower as Lea blinked in surprise before groaning at seeing Isa's lithe form in nothing but leather pants. "Hey Lea..do you have any clothes I could borrow..?" Isa stopped with a gasp when he suddenly felt hands around his waist pinning him near the bathroom sink, "L..Lea..?"

"Isa..you're really not helping my self control.." Lea groaned against his friend's shoulder as Isa raised an eyebrow, "What..? What the hell are you talking about..?" Isa turning around before blushing heatedly as a thought occurred to him, _How the hell is Lea going to take a hint that I like him..if..I never take initiative to show him_..?

"Oh..so, I'm not helping your self control..?" Isa blushed before shyly turning around so he could sit up on the bathroom sink before wrapping his arms shyly around Lea's shoulders, "..does..this help you..?" Isa asked with a faint smirk, _I really hope I got this flirting thing right_.. Isa feeling his heart beating rapidly out of nervousness when Lea stared at him in shock.

"Wow..aren't you a little minx..?" Lea chuckled as he gently nuzzled against Isa's neck fondly, _Well..maybe him having a girlfriend isn't such a bad thing..at least he's starting to learn how to flirt_.. "Though I'm impressed with you Isa.." Lea relaxed against his friend, _Maybe..there is a chance Isa could actually learn to love a guy like me_.. "Why are you suddenly coming onto me though..? Is this my reward for saving your hide?"

"D-Do you um..n-not like it..?" Isa blushed shyly to himself before murmuring, "I-It was stupid of me to think that you would, well..um..w-want er-"

"Isa..relax.." Lea chuckled before sighing, "It was a really nice offer but..You're tempting something VERY dangerous inside of me..the last thing I want to do is hurt you..okay?" Lea soothingly placing a kiss to Isa's cheek, _I love you too much to even think about toying with your body like that bastard Xehanort_.

"Oh..um..okay.." Isa shyly blushed before asking, "Well..I-I just er..wanted to t-thank you somehow..? B..Because obviously me doing your homework is something I'll NEVER do.." Isa smirked crossing his arms over his chest as Lea chuckled, "Aw..damn and that was my second choice..well I'll guess we'll have to go to choice number 3 but first."

"But first what..?" Isa blinked confusedly as Isa murmured seriously, "We have to figure out a plan to keep that bastard Xehanort from EVER hurting you again."

End Chapter 6.


	7. Parents, Teachers, and Forged Bonds

Chapter 7

Lea's House

_"Lea..Lea..I want you.." Isa kissed the red head deeply before undoing the buttons on Lea's shirt as Lea grinned reaching his hands down and cupping Isa's rear, "AH..ughn.." Isa moaned shyly gazing down when Lea brought their hips together gently undoing Isa's pants, "L-Lea don't..t..that's embarrassing."_

_"Not when it's me doing it.." Lea groaned gently grinding his hips against Isa's, "Isa..Isa I want you..Just let me-"_

"LEA!" Isa embarrassedly squirmed to get away from his red haired friend, "Dammit Lea you're trying to hump me in your sleep and it's not funny you weirdo!" Isa blushed heatedly shyly trying to wake his friend up.

"Hm..?" Lea blinked confusedly before blushing heatedly, "Aw come on! How the hell was THAT a dream..?" Lea groaned to himself as Isa scowled, "Simple. You knocked out after I came out of the shower, grabbed me when I tried to wake you up and then you wouldn't let me go! You even knocked my damn towel off.." Isa huffed embaressdly as Lea blinked in surprise raising a brow before lowering his gaze, "Oh..so the carpet does match the drapes."

"Do you want me to kill you Lea?" Isa embaressdly scowled throwing a pillow at his friend before shyly putting the towel back around his waist, _Why am I in love with this perverted idiot_..? "..I was trying to wake you to see if you had some clothes I could borrow..sheesh."

"Oh..um clothes right.." Lea laughed nervously shyly moving the pillow over his waist hoping Isa wouldn't notice, _Shit..why did that dream have to be so hot_..? "Um..I think there's some shorts you could borrow in that drawer.." Lea pointing to a dresser as Isa moved to check before blushing heatedly as he asked, "Lea..are you sure this's the right damn drawer? Because there's a mini skirt in here and lip gloss."

"Oh shit..Um..that's kind of my..drawer of things girls leave behind in my room..I had so much girl crap, so I just made a drawer of it so nothing would get lost or mixed in with my stuff.." Lea nervously chuckled to himself feeling his heart beating even more rapidly at the thought of Isa in a mini skirt, _Dammit..stupid hormones stop it..I'm trying to decrease my reaction NOT increase it_.

"Whatever Lea.." Isa shut the drawer with more force than necessary before asking, "Do you and I still wear the same size..?" "I dunno..if anything I have belts if the clothes are too loose.." Lea shrugged as he tried not to stare at Isa walking around with just a towel on and still faintly dripping wet. _Damn_.. Lea looked over his best friend before scowling at seeing a hickey on Isa's neck as he stood heading over to the boy.

"Lea..?" Isa blinked confusedly at the look in his friend's eyes, "What's wrong-MMph!" Isa blushed heatedly when he was abruptly pinned to the floor before gasping when he felt Lea's tongue in his mouth, "..mmn..ughn.." Isa weakly struggled at having gotten the wind knocked out of him from the sudden tackle before embaressdly panting for breathe beneath his friend, "..L-Lea..?"

"..Isa..that bastard left a love bite on you..give me a second.." Lea leaning down and sucking eagerly on Isa's neck as Isa blushed heatedly, "A-A love what? A-Ah..ughn..Lea..d-don't.." Isa whimpered shyly as he blushed heatedly at feeling something poking against his thigh.

_Is something in Lea's pocket_..? Isa nervously blushed before gasping in surprise when Lea pressed their hips flush against each other's, "AH..mmph.." Isa shyly covered his mouth to keep from crying out in pleasure, _Okay..h-he definitely has something in his pants_.

"There.." Lea panted softly before placing a chaste kiss against Isa's neck at having left a new hickey over the old one as Lea smiled gently down at his friend, "Sorry about I um..g-guess I got a bit..o-overprotective again..?"

"Lea.." Isa blushed before shyly murmuring, "I-I can feel your um..y-you know and I'm wondering.." _Well..maybe this'll let him know I'm okay with being more than friends..h-hopefully_..? "Would you um.." Isa started before he cleared his throat to embaressdly ask the question, "D-Do you..want me..t-to um..g-give you a-a..b..blow job..?"

"Wait..what..?" Lea stared blankly unsure if he'd heard his friend right and wondering how Isa knew what the hell a blow job was, "Um..sure..?" Lea sitting up more out of curiosity before awkwardly murmuring, "Maybe..this would be easier if I'm um..sitting up on the bed..s-so you don't hurt your neck from trying to do it on the floor..?"

"O-Okay.." Isa gulped nervously as he tried to calm his racing heart, _Well..maybe this's the first bridge I'll have to pass..I mean if I told Isa I loved him and..i-if we ever did get into a relationship..we'd be doing this kind of thing..with each other right_..?

Lea sat up on his bed wondering if he should take off his pants or if that would scare Isa, _Nah..I-I'll let him take charge for now..Isa's still new at this and the last thing I want to do right now is scare off a virgin by making him lose his control of the situation_.

Isa felt his mouth go dry nervously as he shyly gulped for the second time undoing Lea's pants before blushing heatedly once he'd gotten Lea's pants down to his ankles, _Wow..um..this f-feels so different_.. Isa nervously gazed up at Lea, "A-Are you really alright with this..?"

"Yeah..I'm fine..don't worry Isa. I trust you.." Isa soothingly ran a hand through Isa's hair as Isa relaxed shyly placing a chaste kiss against Lea's palm before Isa took the tip into his mouth as he gently began sucking.

_FUCK_.. Lea groaned internally as he bit his knuckle to stifle a moan of pleasure, _Damn..I can't believe he's a virgin..but then again virgin's are temptation personified_.

Isa blushed heatedly before groaning softly at the strange taste of Lea's skin against his lips as Isa gently began sucking, getting as much as he could slicked before Isa gently began bobbing his head with a muffled moan, _This..strangely isn't that bad..but then again I'm doing this with Lea instead of Xehanort..I-I'm doing this..w-with someone..I love_.. "..mmph..aghm.." Isa moaned shyly as he continued his actions.

_Better than any dream..DEFINITELY better than any dream_.. Lea moaned breathlessly as he gazed down letting out a low moan in his throat at seeing Isa bent over on all fours in front of him gently sucking with Isa's hands clasped gently against Lea's thighs, _Sexier than I imagined..H-How the hell did he find out..about this..? Books_? Lea blushed heatedly at the thought as he shakily ran a hand through Isa's hair trying to keep from bucking his hips needily into Isa's mouth, _That's the nerd I know..always researching_.

Isa gasped when he felt a twitch, Isa remembering pulling away from Xehanort at the last minute as Isa braced himself. Lea quickly grabbed a pillow putting it over his face giving a muffled cry of completion as Isa shyly swallowed as much as he could before embaressdly pulling his mouth away, "A-Agh..hah..ughn.." Isa whimpered lowly in his throat as he shakily tried to catch his breathe, panting breathlessly against Lea's thigh.

"FUCK.." Lea groaned as he shakily removed the pillow from his face before smiling shakily down at his friend, "W-Wow.." Lea blinking in surprise at Isa having swallowed instead of pulling away, _Then again he's always been a clean freak..always a loving quality to have in a relationship_.

Lea pulled Isa up against himself gently cuddling the boy close, "..L-Lea.." Isa groaned embaressdly as Lea chuckled softly, "You really are a minx Isa..I'm impressed..where'd you learn to do all that..?"

"I-I'll tell you later..I um..d-don't really want to ruin the moment..ughn.." Isa groaned as he shyly relaxed against Lea, _Odd..I feel closer to Lea..yet somehow..still a bit farther away_.. "Lea..?"

"Yeah..?" Lea gazed down at his blue haired friend as Isa blushed heatedly, "I..I love you.." Isa nuzzling his head against Lea's chest shyly as Lea blinked in surprise before gently murmuring, "I know Isa..but..you're with Caitlynn..we can't really be together until..you know.." Lea awkwardly looked away as Isa blushed heatedly to himself.

"Oh um..yeah..r-right.." Isa awkwardly looked away, _Shit..I'd forgotten about Caitlynn..does that mean..technically I cheated on Caitlynn_..? Isa feeling his heart clench painfully at the thought, _What the hell have I done? I cheated on my girlfriend with my best friend_.

"Isa..hey..I know that kicked puppy look anywhere.." Lea chuckled playfully before murmuring, "Listen..Variable wise in your science like mind this REALLY looks bad. Just think of the positive though and this as the result.." Lea gently kissed Isa once, "I love you too..I really genuinely love you..just like you say you love me and you're serious about being in a relationship with me."

Isa blushed heatedly at that to himself before shyly murmuring, "R-Really?" "Well yeah but..don't go giving blow jobs to just ANY guy you have a crush on..In my case it was more for my sake than yours..hell I know I could ravish you in a heartbeat.." Lea deeply kissing Isa once before sighing, "I didn't doubt that you loved me..but I..just was still a bit concerned..if you'd have the will..to get past that physical barrier that I AM a guy."

"Oh um..I-I see.." Isa embaressdly blushed to himself as Lea gently kissed Isa's cheek once, "Sorry..it's just..I had a guy confess to me once. I told him he wasn't for real..and he still said he loved me..so when I brought him to my room and it instantly hit him that I WAS a guy..he chickened out and realized he'd just been infatuated with me.." Lea soothingly ran a hand through Isa's hair, "..I..I-I didn't want that to happen with you, ya know?"

"I..I understand Lea..theory and testing are two completely different components.." Isa gently kissed Lea once as Lea groaned, "Still the constellation nerd.." "Hey!" Isa embaressdly huffed before playfully moving to shove Lea off the bed.

"Isa! Lea..quit rough housing! Isa's Father's downstairs so get down here.." Rachel's voice called out from downstairs as Isa blushed heatedly to himself, _Oh shit..I hope my dad didn't hear anything_.. Isa nervously heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth as Lea fixed his pants, "W-We'll be down in a minute Mom!" Lea quickly moving to find some decent clothes for Isa to wear.

Living Room

Rachel nervously sat down across from Serah and Salem before she asked, "So um..Serah..have you met Isa's girlfriend yet?" "No..he still hasn't introduced her to us..but it's perfectly natural for a boy to be shy about introducing a girl to his parent's.." Serah chuckled fondly to herself.

"What I want to know is..how can our son love a girl so much he doesn't come home after his first date with her, and still NEVER introduces her to us..? I mean what's he got to be embaressed of..? He's only a teenager.." Salem scowled as Serah sighed putting a hand over her husband's, "Salem..I'm sure there's a logical explanation..Rachel were the boy's alright when they got home?"

"Yeah..they both looked really tired but for the most part they seemed fine.." Rachel shrugged to herself grimacing as she sighed heavily, .._I wish Reico was here to help me with this_.

"Dammit Lea..-Whoa ow..!" Isa grimaced as he tumbled down the staircase with Lea who embaressdly winced, "Isa..ow..one at time sheesh.." Lea shakily moving to stand as Rachel headed over quickly, "Are you boys alright?"

"Yeah..just peachy Mom.." Lea grimaced as Isa stood before awkwardly heading to the living room, "Mom..Dad..I'm sorry I didn't come home last night.." Isa stopping with a tense when his mother dropped her tea cup with a horrified gasp, Isa's dad standing abruptly his face looking like it had gone a shade paler.

"What..?" Isa blinked confusedly looking himself over, he was wearing a simple black button up shirt of Lea's, and some old blue jeans, Isa stopping with a tense when he realized he hadn't rolled his sleeves back down after rinsing his face revealing his still slightly pink and faintly scabbed wrists, "Er..Mom. Dad. I-I can explain..?"

"OH mein gud!" Serah yelled in German before heading over shakily clinging to her son, "Isa..what happened to you last night? Der fraulin-"

"MOM!" Isa blushed heatedly feeling his heart catch in his throat fearfully panicking, _Shit..Mom only speaks German when she's either really pissed or really scared_.. Isa shakily clinging to his Mom to calm her down before murmuring as best he could, "Das ist..I-I'm sorry..I..I just..couldn't really tell you this over the phone and-"

"Who the hell did this to you..?" Salem scowled darkly before heading over, "Nobody lays a damn hand on MY son..and gets to keep them..now tell me who the hell did this to you Isa?"

"Whoa.." Lea blinked in surprise from his spot beside his Mother, _Shit..well at least now I know where Isa gets his dark side from_.. Lea winced when Rachel grabbed him by the ear, "No lies..Lea you have exactly 10 seconds to tell me what the hell's going on and why you lied to me about Isa being alright?"

"Look..we didn't want anyone to find out but.." Lea took a deep breath before explaining, "Isa never went on his date last night..okay? So Caitlynn didn't do this to him first off."

"Then WHO did?" Salem striding across the room faster than Lea could see before Lea yelped in shock at Isa's Father suddenly towering over him, "L..Look..the t-truth is..Isa's being bullied at school and well..he didn't want anyone finding out.." Lea knowing it was true that Xehanort was in a sense bullying Isa at the school, "..Isa and I wanted to solve this ourselves. I mean Isa and I understand we're not going to be kids forever..and we didn't want to keep dragging our parent's into our problems like toddler's."

"Lea.." Rachel blinked in surprise as Salem took a deep breathe to calm his anger before he murmured, "Okay..I think I understand..but if you two ARE going to handle this I want it handled properly. Meaning if I EVER, see even ONE more scratch on Isa..we're getting involved..is that understood?" Salem looking between his son and Lea.

"J..Ja.." Isa nodded once shyly as Lea blinked in surprise, _Man..sometimes I forget Isa knows more than one language..but maybe that's something I can put to use in the bedroom..Dammit Lea get your head out of the gutter everyone around you's still pissed_.

"Lea I may love you as your Mother..but why DID you lie to me..?" Rachel's shoulders sadly slumping, "..I mean it's not like I wouldn't have understood."

"I..well at the time you saw how tired we were..I was up all night looking for Isa and found him tied up at the school.." Lea glancing at Isa so the boy could fill in the blanks. Isa glancing at his dad before explaining, "I..I really didn't want you or anyone to know..t-that I'd been so weak Dad..I mean..it was just one person-"

"ONE?" Salem raised an eyebrow before opening his mouth to yell as Serah murmured quickly, "Stup! Das ist..Er..That's enough!" Serah panted before saying, "Isa..I'm just glad you weren't hurt..you're not bleeding are you..?" Serah worriedly looking her son over as Isa answered, "No Mom..I was just tied up and left at the school..supposedly it was a 'harmless' prank."

"Well..Thank you for finding Isa, Lea.." Salem sighed holding his hand out as Lea blinked in surprise before awkwardly shaking Salem's hand, "N-No problem..though Isa already thanked me this morning.." Lea grinned to himself as Isa blushed heatedly, "Lea!"

Lea chuckled good naturedly, "What? I save your skin, risk myself getting grounded AGAIN, and you can't let me tell your dad that you gave me your toast?" Lea smirked to himself as he winked playfully at Isa who groaned in dismay, _Dammit Lea are you TRYING to give me a heart attack_?

"Ha ha ha.." Serah gently chuckled before murmuring, "Oh you boys..always fighting over food." "Yeah.." Isa embaressdly murmured in agreement before asking, "Dad..is it alright if we can go home now..?"

"Yes..of course.." Salem nodded before turning to Lea, "Though I expect to see you tomorrow as well when I start training Isa. If you're going to have Isa's back I'd rather you know EXACTLY what you're doing."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey.." Rachel mock pouted, "Doesn't the Mother get to sign the permission slip before you turn her son into a Marine?" Rachel chuckled fondly as Serah smiled gently saying, "Don't worry Rachel..Salem won't work the boys too hard. I'll be there supervising my husband."

Salem grimaced slightly at the thought before clearing his throat, "Very well then..good day.." Salem grabbing his coat as Isa waved shyly, "Bye Lea..thanks again."

"No problem Isa.." Lea awkwardly blushed as he saw the boy leave, _I..I love you_.. Lea shakily biting his bottom lip to keep from blurting it out when they left before he headed to his room. Rachel called after him, "You're UN-grounded for saving a family member. Though DON'T expect to get off so easily, if you EVER get suspended again Mister! Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, Yeah Mom.." Lea chuckled fondly before smirking, "I'll commit it to memory."

Monday.

French Classroom

Isa nervously bit his bottom lip as he tried to figure out the translation for 'The weather today will be gloomy with rain.'. Isa grimacing when Ienzo whispered, "Psst..hey..Isa.." Ienzo whispered urgently as Isa raised a brow before Ienzo gestured to the note he had in his hand.

Isa took it before reading it feigning reading his text book, _Hey Isa..I know you're in love with Lea, you want to talk to me after class? - Ienzo_. Isa scowled at the note before frowning as he nodded once at Ienzo, _Dammit..Ienzo's always scheming something..how the hell did he find out_?

Isa glanced over at Lea hoping the red head hadn't said anything to anyone else before sighing heavily once the bell rang as he headed over to Ienzo, "How the HELL did you find out..?" Isa glared at Ienzo who smirked, "I have my methods..besides..it's your own damn fault for not realizing that Lea's Mom doesn't drink coffee."

"Hmph..so it really wasn't Rachel I was talking to.." Isa embaressdly blushed to himself at having been tricked before murmuring, "I already had a talk with Lea..he um..likes me too..but right now I'm dating Caitlynn and we both agreed that I need a month to figure out where I stand."

"Meaning..?" Ienzo raised a brow as Isa embaressdly groaned, "Meaning I love them both..and right now I'm VERY damn confused about whether I like women or..you know."

"Fair enough..but I believe a month is sufficient thinking time..though if it was me I'd challenge myself and make it two weeks.." Ienzo smirked, "Afterall..why pace yourself when your hormone's aren't?"

"The hell makes you say that..?" Isa raised a brow embaressdly, _He didn't see Lea and I together did he_..? "The hickey on your neck..I doubt Caitlynn's mouth is that wide.." Ienzo answered with a soft chuckle.

Isa blushed heatedly to himself putting a hand to his neck, "Dammit.." Isa scowled as Ienzo held up a bandage, "Here..so your girlfriend doesn't start thinking you're cheating on her.." Isa sighed heavily taking the bandage to cover his hickey, "Thanks Ienzo.".

"Well..what're friends for..?" Ienzo smirked quietly as Isa frowned slightly to himself asking, "Hey, Ienzo..sometimes I wonder if you cared about my love life as much as your own, what kind of person you'd attract?"

"An intellectual no doubt.." Ienzo smirked to himself before heading down the hallway as Lea raised an eyebrow, "What's with the bandage..?" "Ienzo said I have a hickey on my neck..and now Ienzo knows that I like you.." Isa sighed heavily to himself as Lea scowled, "Nosey bastard..but he's right about the bandage thing..Caitlynn's not that dense of a girl to think you got a bug bite."

Lea stopped walking with a scowl when Xehanort passed them by in the hallway, Lea unconsciously hiding Isa behind him protectively as Xehanort smirked, "Shouldn't you two be in class? I'd hate to give you both detention.." before Xehanort continued walking away.

"Ugh..creepy with a capital C.." Lea shuddered in revulsion as Isa sighed heavily, "This's what I meant about protecting you..Lea, Xehanort's smart..he'll find a way to trap us both."

"Well good thing Mr. Xehanort doesn't have ME in any of his classes.." Lea murmured with a smirk before explaining, "I've got 'surprise' on my side..you of all people know this Isa."

Isa rolled his eyes before yelping when he was tackled by Caitlynn in the hallway, "Isa I'm SO sorry if I put you out of your comfort zone on Friday..It's just..you looked so hot and I um really didn't meant to make you mad or a-anything and-"

"C-Caitylnn..please, calm down.." Isa blushed heatedly before embaressdly explaining, "You didn't do anything wrong okay? It's just..on Friday I had to deal with a bully and well..I didn't want to go on our date scrapped up.." Isa nervously gesturing to his bandaged wrists, "I um..w-would've called but I figured it'd be better to tell you in person..?"

"Isa.." Caitlynn gasped in shock before blushing heatedly, "It's um..fine Isa.." Caitlynn placing a loving kiss once against Isa's lips, "..I..I'm just glad you're safe.." .._and not mad at me_.

"If you two are going to make out in the hallway..can I grab a video camera?" Lea winked playfully as Isa embaressdly scowled, "Lea!" "What..? Can't a guy be nice without being the third wheel?" Lea shrugged trying to keep from frowning at Caitlynn.

"If you don't want to be a 3rd wheel then get a girlfriend.." Caitlynn huffed as Lea smirked to himself, "I already got one actually.." Lea winking playfully at Isa to play along, "Eh..?" Isa blinked confusedly before shyly holding his tongue to let Lea explain.

"Real knock out I swear..easy on the eyes, smart, playfull..I actually went shopping with her last week..she nearly punched a hole in my pocket but what can I do? You gals obviously love your clothes.." Lea shrugged good naturedly as Caitlynn chuckled, "Sounds like you really love her..most boyfriends don't take their girlfriend's out shopping."

Isa blinked in surprise before grimacing sorely to himself, _I..I can't really take Caitlynn shopping..wouldn't that be a bit much? I am going to break up with her in a month..the last thing I need to be doing is making matters worse_.

"Oh yeah..I'm TOTALLY in love..I mean over the weekend..I got a blowjob and I must say..it was worth enduring shopping.." Lea smirked wickedly as Isa blushed heatedly feeling his entire face go red as his heart began beating rapidly, "D-Don't tell us about things like that you pervert!"

"Ha ha ha.." Caitlynn giggled into her hand before smiling, "You're so cute when you blush Isa.." Caitlynn gently cuddling against the boy, "And that's what I love about you."

Isa sighed before gently holding Caitlynn close relaxing at the feel of her warm body against his own, _This..feels right somehow_.. Isa looking up before feeling guilty at the sad look in Lea's eyes. "I guess..I'll see you two at lunch.." Lea awkwardly waved before wandering off as Isa murmured gently, "We should um..probably get to class as well Caitlynn."

Teacher's Lounge

Xehanort sighed as he ate his lunch in silence ignoring the chatter of the other Teacher's before grimacing when Aerith headed over, "Mr. Xehanort..you have a phone call from a woman and from the sound of it..she has a lovely voice.." Aerith chuckled good naturedly as Xehanort resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Thank you Aerith..may I ask who I'm speaking to..?" Xehanort took the phone from Aerith briefly wondering who on earth would call him at lunchtime, "Hello..my name is Serah Crescent..I'm um, Isa Crescent's mother.." Serah murmured over the phone as Xehanort's eyes widened in surprise before he frowned slightly, _That brat told his mother..? I swear when I get my hands on him_-

"I know it's strange of me to call..but Isa told me he was being bullied on Friday. I saw the severity of the damage on his wrists and well..I'm concerned. I know Isa has detention with you Mr. Xehanort..but I'm wondering if you could..ease a mother's heart by accompanying Isa out of the school from now on to the train station? Just to be sure he's safe.." Serah gently trying to keep the pleading edge out of her voice, "..I-I love Isa too much..and I know I can't be everywhere but at least I'd rather another adult watch out for him."

"I..PERFECTLY understand Mrs. Crescent..I'll be sure to accompany Isa after his detention. I wasn't aware he'd been injured though..is he alright..?" Xehanort asked with feigned concern, _A bully? Hm..a logical explanation and surprisingly one that holds up well enough for Isa's Mother to believe him..now I see where that purity in his heart stems from_.. "Really? Oh thank you Mr. Xehanort..you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that.." Serah smiled slightly to herself, "..but do try not to 'embarrass' him TOO much..you know how teenager's are."

"Oh..I'll be sure to do my best Mrs. Crescent.." Xehanort chuckled fondly before thinking to himself, _Isa's innocence stems from his Mother..but what if that bond were to be broken_..? Xehanort shivered in pleasure at the thought of how soul crushing the look in Isa's eyes would be, "..and I'll be sure to take VERY good care of young Isa."

School Hallway

Isa sighed after school as he walked toward Xehanort's classroom, _I haven't seen Lea since class earlier..I wanted to apologize but what am I supposed to do? I'm already in a relationship_.. "Hey!" Caitlynn giggled hugging Isa from behind, "Lea said he had some stuff to do..but he told me to wait for you after detention so we can spend a little time together."

"Oh..really?" Isa blushed heatedly to himself as Caitlynn said, "Of course, I mean we still haven't had our first date silly..we tried planning and that didn't work..so how about we try spontaneous today?" "Um..okay.." Isa nodded once awkwardly blushing when Caitlynn murmured, "Um..I made you something over the weekend..kind of silly me thinking you were mad at me because you didn't text me back or anything.." Caitlynn shyly holding up a small bracelet that said, 'I love you Isa' with a small heart symbol instead of the words 'love'.

Caitylnn sheepishly explained, "I-I understand this might be too girly or whatever for a guy like you but-" "No..it's fine..would you help me get it on..?" Isa smiled shyly holding up his wrist as Caitlynn blinked in surprise before smiling fondly, "O-Okay."

Isa relaxed as he gently kissed Caitlynn once, "Thank you for this Caitlynn..I really do like it.." Isa grateful that the bracelet was made from a black material instead of some bright obscene highlighter color.

"Well..what's a girlfriend for..?" Caitlynn smiled shyly before relaxing, "I love you Isa..so get your detention over with and I'll be waiting for ya.." Caitlynn smiled happily waving to the boy as Isa nervously gulped before entering Xehanort's classroom.

Xehanort's Classroom

Isa sat down doing some schoolwork occasionally glancing at the clock before feeling nervous at Xehanort being late once again for their detention, _Usually when he's late it means something bad for me_.

Isa felt his heart thud in his ears when the door opened as Xehanort smiled gently, "Ah..there you are Isa..punctual as always.." Xehanort set his briefcase down on his deck as Isa raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so..happy today..?"

"Well..I got a lovely phone call during lunch..it was from your Mother.." Xehanort opening his briefcase but his eyes still peering over the black case, "Any guess as to why she could have called me..?"

"I um..t-told her I was being bullied at school.." Isa nervously tensed at the thought of Xehanort now knowing who his mother was, "I must say Isa..you and your Mother share similar traits..for instance..you're both soft spoken..and care SO much about others.." Xehanort smirking, "It's obvious she loves you VERY dearly."

"What are you trying to tell me Xehanort..?" Isa scowled as Xehanort chuckled, "That your Mother requested I walk you to the train station from now on to make sure you aren't 'bullied'..isn't that just 'sweet'..?" Xehanort smirking at the look of shock and horror on Isa's face.

"S-She asked YOU?" Isa trying to keep from hyperventilating as Xehanort chuckled, "But of course..because I'm technicaly the last 'Teacher' to see you."

"I-I.." Isa stammered to compose himself trying to calm his rapidly beating heart feeling like a mouse that'd just been cornered, "Well..I have your Mother's approval for your safety Isa..what do you think of that..?" Xehanort smirked to himself wondering how much deeper he could carve the emotional wound, _I want to see even more of that look I love_.

"Shut UP!" Isa scowled darkly before abruptly tackling Xehanort to the floor as Isa moved to punch the man, Xehanort quickly grabbed Isa by the throat squeezing the boy's windpipe, "A-ugh!" Isa winced breathlessly as Xehanort sat up with Isa in his lap, "Must you ALWAYS be so difficult..? You're so..'touchy' when it comes to those you love.." Xehanort chuckled darkly, "It makes you such an EASY target."

"Ugh..hah..ughn.." Isa winced breathlessly starting to feel his vision starting to cloud over before gasping for breathe when Xehanort abruptly released his throat, "Ah..hah..hgh.." Isa panted raggedly against the man's chest as Xehanort smirked, "You're so fragile Isa..I wonder if that's a trait you ALSO inherited from her..?"

"..s-shut..ugh..u-Up..'bout..my.." Isa wheezed as Xehanort raised a brow at catching a glimpse of Isa's bracelet, "Ah..a present from Caitlynn..? You're very well loved Isa..maybe that's why I can't resist 'loving' you as well.." Xehanort chuckled darkly as he nipped once at the bandage on Isa's neck.

"Q-Quit it.." Isa weakly struggled as he was shoved against the desk before Xehanort peeled the bandage off stopping with a scowl at seeing the mark had been made bigger, "Who the hell..?" Xehanort glared slightly, _Who has the gall to cover over MY marks_?

"Ugh.." Isa coughed with a soft groan as he tried to keep his head from spinning, _Dammit..this is all too much to absorb after being choked..Mom..I-I love you, but somehow you just made matters worse for me at school now that I have extra time with this psyco_.

Isa winced when he was pinned to floor before murmuring, "..Xehanort..s-stop it.." Isa coughed weakly as Xehanort smirked at the boy, "Stop..? Hm..this's the first time you've said that..I wonder..what happened this weekend for you?"

Isa blushed heatedly feeling his heart skip a beat, _Well..I-I did tell Lea I loved him and I well_.. "You seem..far more calm than expected..You're not struggling. You aren't even screaming.." Xehanort smirked down before whispering, "Little Isa..have you been naughty this weekend?"

"Wait..what?" Isa embaressdly scowled before shyly huffing, "O-Of course not..what the hell?" Isa shyly blushed as Xehanort chuckled, "So defensive.." Xehanort sitting up, "Well I guess change is good..since I get you after school..I guess I'll let you off easy today. All you have to do is..kiss me."

"What..?" Isa blinked confusedly before shakily murmuring, "Wait..You'll ACTUALLY leave me alone..for the rest of detention if all I do is kiss you..?" _I don't get this crazy perverted Teacher..is he in love with me or just in love with torturing me_..?

"Yes little Isa..but you have to make the kiss good.." Xehanort gently patting the spot on his lap as Isa blushed slightly, _You have GOT to be kidding me..whatever..so long as this bastard doesn't torture me anymore_.. Isa leaned up before blushing heatedly as he closed his eyes gasping when Xehanort placed a hand over Isa's lips, "Not like that..I want you..to look at me when you do it.." Xehanort briefly frowning, _Isa kisses me so passionately and yet when I see him with Caitlynn he's so reserved..Is this boy infatuated by me or someone else_..?

"F-Fine.." Isa nervously gulped removing Xehanort's fingers from his lips before shyly pressing his lips to the Teacher's, Isa gasping softly when he caught sight of Xehanort's eyes up close, _Wow..h-his eyes..are..lovely_.. Isa unable to think of any other word groaning unconsciously into the kiss at seeing the color of Xehanort's eyes go from a dull orange to a light yellow with the reflection of light when Xehanort tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

"Hm.." Xehanort absently coped against the kiss, surprised at not being able to get a proper read off of Isa's eyes, _Hm..usually I'm able to pick up on things..how is that brat hiding from me when he's exposing himself completely to me_..?

"Ah..ughn.." Isa panted breathlessly before shyly murmuring, "T-There..s..satisfied..?" Isa embaressdly scowled moving to wipe his lips hurriedly.

"Hm..? Ah yes..to your desk then little Isa.." Xehanort stood as he began writing absently in his journal before turning to his paperwork.

"I really don't get you.." Isa remarked as he sat down in his chair, "..you torture me for days..and suddenly it's like you're tossing me aside, like a piece of gum that's lost it's flavor.." Isa chuckled darkly, "If I would've known you'd react this way..I would've told someone I was being 'bullied' before hand.." _The only explanation I can see is that my parent's are now suspicious and most likely to check me for any injuries..that's why Xehanort hasn't been hurting me today..not that I'd want him to or anything_.

"Hmph.." Xehanort dismissively continued grading papers before murmuring, "..trust me when I say Isa..I will not hesitate to harm you once your 'grace period' has been deemed. Your parent's are suspicious of your wounds..Unlike your friend 'Lea'..I know when to sit still."

"Then why'd you have me kiss you..?" Isa blinked confusedly before scoffing, "You can't possibly love a student can you?"

Xehanort raised an eyebrow at that before chuckling, "Isa..I could care less about 'loving' you. I admit I do find your 'spirit' endearing..but there are ways to harm someone without leaving marks..would you care to try them or shall I 'muzzle' you again..?"

Isa gulped nervously at that before moving to finish up his homework absently, "That's what I thought.." Xehanort smirked darkly to himself.

Front of the School

Caitlynn sighed as she glared at her phone rapidly pressing her fingers against the screen, "Dammit..no no NO! Shoot the pig down dammit! Attack Attack..oh stupid birds.." Caitlynn scowled to herself before glancing at her watch, _Huh..? Isa should be getting out of detention soon..I know! I'll surprise him from behind when he comes down the steps_.

Caitlynn smiled to herself hiding behind the statue of a lion as she waited before blinking in surprise at seeing a Teacher following Isa stopping at the top of the staircase, "For the last time..I DON'T need you to escort me to the train station..my girlfriend said she'd walk with me.." Isa frowned heavily at Xehanort stopping behind him.

"Yes..but it was your Mother that asked me to personally make sure nothing happens to you.." Xehanort chuckled darkly whispering into Isa's ear, "How could I break my word to your darling Mother..?"

"You sick bastard!" Isa scowled abruptly punching Xehanort once before yelping when the Teacher shoved him away as Isa fell down the staircase giving a pained grunt when he hit the bottom of the concrete with a loud, THUD. _Isa.._! Caitlynn gasped to herself her eyes widening in shock before she stayed in her hiding place at Xehanort casually heading down the staircase, _Shit..I-Is he alright_..? Caitlynn feeling her heart nearly break when she heard a loud CRACK when Isa had slammed down onto the concrete floor.

"Ugh.." Isa winced at his whole body aching before scowling when Xehanort murmured, "Pathetic..no wonder you're so easily 'bullied'. You don't have the heart to truly fight back.." Xehanort smirked as he crouched down beside Isa who glared shakily, "S-Stay AWAY from ME!"

_Do something..do something..do SOMETHING_.. Caitlynn nervously looked around scowling to herself, _Of course no one in their right mind would be around..EVERYONE hates school and loves anywhere else right now_.. Caitlynn glanced at her phone before getting an idea as she opened her video recorder making sure the angle could clearly see Isa and Xehanort.

"Why would I do that? You took a nasty fall down the staircase Isa..let me help you.." Xehanort moving to pick the boy up as Isa scowled punching Xehanort once in the face before giving a pained noise when Xehanort grabbed him by the throat squeezing harshly, "STOP doing that. I'm only trying to help you and like a brat you lash out!"

Isa gave a strangled wheeze as he gasped for air, Xehanort smirked down at the fear in the boy's eyes, "Isa..beg ME for forgiveness..you haven't much time.." Xehanort chuckled as Isa coughed his face going a shade paler, _Dammit_.. Isa grunted trying to pry Xehanort's hand off.

"Do you love death like your girlfriend Isa..? You may get well acquainted with it soon..and all I asked for was an apology.." Xehanort smirked darkly as he squeezed harder before Isa wheezed glaring weakly at Xehanort before showing the Teacher his middle finger.

"Hmph.." Xehanort frowned at the boy's lips starting to turn a faint shade of blue before Xehanort punched Isa once in the ribs before releasing the boy's throat. "AH..Ugh..u-ugh.." Isa wheezed breathlessly coughing as Xehanort chuckled, "Such spirit..but very reckless.." Xehanort moving to sit on the staircase away from Isa to let the boy breathe before asking, "Would you like CPR..? Or are you going to continue to ignore my help..?"

Isa coughed once before embaressdly glaring at the Teacher, Caitlynn put her phone away before heading over feigning worry, "Isa! I was looking for you..are you alright?" Caitlynn heading over as she glanced at Xehanort, "What happened?"

"A bully pushed him down the stairs. I didn't get a good luck at him..but ISA didn't want ME accompanying him out of the school..a VERY foolish thing I must say..especially after his Mother called me with how concerned she was for his safety.." Xehanort shook his head like he was scolding a child, "But..Isa's VERY stubborn..I'm sure a lovely young lady such as yourself knows this?"

"What..? OH um..y-yeah.." Caitlynn blushed before gently helping Isa sit up, "Isa..can you stand..?" Caitlynn nervously asked as Xehanort chuckled, "Here..let me help you Caitlynn.." Xehanort standing behind the girl before showing her where to put her hands to carry Isa, "It's easier for him to use you as a 'crutch' until he can walk on his own than you carrying him."

Caitlynn blushed mildly before gently whispering, "Isa..you took a fall down the stairs..are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital..?" "I-I'm FINE okay Caitlynn..?" Isa wheezed before glaring at Xehanort mildly.

"Alright..I'm going to take Isa home..good bye Mr. Xehanort.." Caitlynn weakly waved to the Teacher who blinked in surprise asking, "Are you certain you don't want me to accompany you both? Isa's already injured and Caitlynn it's quiet a walk for you to carry Isa if he's seriously hurt."

"No it's fine..besides, I have a tazer gun if we run into any trouble and my cell phone if Isa collapses.." Caitlynn smiled reassuringly at Xehanort before murmuring, "Besides..I'm Isa's girlfriend..I'm sure our love can survive a walk with some bruises and scrapes."

"Ha ha ha.." Xehanort chuckled softly before murmering, "An interesting metaphor..do be careful you two.." Xehanort waved as Caitlynn walked Isa to the train stop. Xehanort frowned when they were out of sight before holding up Caitlynn's cell phone, Xehanort having swiped it when showing the girl how to hold Isa to help him walk, _That girl..came right at the moment when I stopped hurting Isa..and she didn't even ask why I was sitting down on the staircase instead of helping a fallen student_.. Xehanort taking out Caitlynn's cell phone as he scrolled through her recent applications finding a video of him hurting Isa, _Hmph..foolish girl_.. Xehanort deleted the video before following after the two.

Train Station

"Here Isa..let me see if you're alright.." Caitlynn gently set the boy down on one of the train benches before gently looking Isa over worriedly sighing at seeing Isa's hands had been scrapped and were faintly bleeding, "Isa.." Caitlynn worriedly gazed up at her boyfriend.

"I..I didn't want you to see me like this Caitlynn.." Isa awkwardly pulled his hands away to use his forearms to cover his face, "I mean..I'm a guy that's supposed to protect you..and you're the one who had to carry my beaten arse this far already."

"Oh man up silly..every guy gets hurt..you're my boyfriend Isa, not superman.." Caitlynn chuckled fondly before smiling reassuringly, "I said I loved you..I meant mortality and all."

"..um.." Isa blushed heatedly feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest, _M-my head hurts..can't breathe_..? Isa coughed before whispering softly, "..T-Thanks, Caitlynn." "No problem.." Caitlynn stood before giving a startled yelp at seeing Xehanort, "M-Mr. Xehanort! Y..You nearly gave me a heart attack.." Caitlynn weakly clutched at her chest, _Damn..it's like he came out of nowhere..how the hell did he do that_?

"I'm sorry but you seemed to have dropped something.." Xehanort holding out Caitlynn's cell phone as Caitlynn blushed embaressdly, "Huh..? But..I thought.." Caitlynnn patted her pockets before blinking in surprise, "Oh..It must've fell out when I picked up Isa..thanks for returning it to me.." Caitlynn smiled shyly taking her phone back, _Man..at least he found the phone and not a stranger..I would've NEVER have gotten it back then_.

"No problem..so I'm assuming you're taking Isa home instead of to the hospital..?" Xehanort raised an eyebrow at Isa being so silent, "Well yeah..I mean..Isa said he wanted to go home first because his parent's were already worried..the last thing he wanted was for them to get a call from the hospital and give them both heart attacks.." Caitlynn nervously explained, _Gratefull as I am to have gotten my phone back how the hell do Isa and I ditch this guy..? Where's the damn train when you need it_..?

"Is that true Isa..?" Xehanort raised a brow at the boy keeping still before heading over with a frown at the boy still being unresponsive, "Isa..?" Xehanort quickly removed the boy's arms from his face before frowning at seeing Isa fast asleep, _Usually sleep isn't a good sign after such a hard fall_.. "Was Isa complaining about anything when you were carrying him..?"

"What..? No..he just kept holding his head alot saying he felt a 'throbbing' pain.." Caitlynn worriedly headed over, "Isa was awake a second ago..Isa.." Caitlynn gently shook her boyfriend's shoulder worriedly tensing at the boy not responding, "ISA!" Caitlynn yelled feeling her panic start to set in at seeing Isa's chest not moving, _Shit..did he black out_..?

"It could be nothing but I'd rather not take a chance..Caitlynn..call the hospital, tell them Isa took a fall down the staircase and is unresponsive.." Xehanort quickly scowling as he removed his coat. Caitlynn scowled worriedly at her phone, "Dammit..I don't have any reception!" Xehanort frowned before performing CPR in hope of getting Isa to start breathing again, _Dammit..did that last punch rupture something? I can't have this brat die on me before I've even gotten the chance to_-

"Ugh!" Isa coughed before wheezing as he groaned dazedly gazing around confusedly, "W-What happened..?" "Oh thank Gaia.." Caitlynn nearly sobbed before heading over feeling her heart start to relax, "Isa..y-you blacked out on us."

"I..I did..? Weird..I um..just remember feeling sleepy.." Isa blinked in surprise at seeing Xehanort as Xehanort sighed heavilly, "Thank goodness you're alive.." before Xehanort frowned sternly, "Isa..if you have any regard for those who love you, you will go with me to the hospital this INSTANT."

"Okay.." Isa murmered instantly as Xehanort blinked in surprise at the boy not arguing before carefully scooping the boy up into his arms to stand upright, "Caitlynn can you call Isa's parent's so they know what's going on?" "Um..yes..T-Thank you Mr. Xehanort.." Caitlynn briefly wondering, _If..Xehanort hurt Isa..why is he trying so desperately to save him..? Does he feel..guilty_?

Hospital Bedroom

Isa woke up with a wince at hearing a machine wheezing and letting out puffs of air as Isa grimaced at the oxygen mask he was wearing before looking around confusedly, _The hell_..? Isa stopped feeling his pulse accellerate at seeing Xehanort in the room as Xehanort woke up instantly at the loud beeping before scowling, "Would you STOP that..if I was here to hurt you I would've already done it.." Xehanort glaring at the heart monitor.

"W-Why're you here..?" Isa blushed to himself, _I don't get it..I thought this guy hated me with everything he had_..? "I'm sorry.." Xehanort murmered lowly as Isa blinked once before blinking again, "W-What..?" Isa's eyes widening as Isa felt instantly awake.

Xehanort took a shaky breathe before repeating, "I..I'm sorry.." Xehanort's voice nearly choking in the middle of the sentence, "..I..I-I never thought..that you could die on me. I..I shouldn't have pushed you..I-I figured like a lab rat..I-I wouldn't feel anything when you stopped breathing and yet.." Xehanort gazed down at his hands shakily, "I..I couldn't stop shaking..you..w-when you were still so young..just lying there..like a corpse in my arms.." .._losing such a potential candidate before I even got the chance to experiment on him..I have to be more carefull..I keep forgetting there aren't many students like him or even back up copies of humans_.

"..x..xehanort.." Isa blushed feeling his heart skip a beat before shyly holding the man's hand in his own, "..This was..probably your first time..seeing death so up close..and so personally wasn't it..?" Isa remembering having had a similar reaction when his grandfather had died.

Xehanort gently stroked the back of Isa's hand before chuckling dryly, "Logically..yes when you put it that way..but don't think for a second this means I love you, you brat.." Xehanort weakly scolded as Isa chuckled faintly, "Noted..so..since you're the only 'sane' person in this room other than me..mind telling me why I came so close to death..?"

"Broken rib when you fell down the staircase.." Xehanort took a deep breathe, "..and when I punched you..the broken rib punctured one of your lungs. So the whole time when you were walking with Caitlynn..your body was slowly starting to drown you. The bump in your head from the fall was causing your system to have a delayed response to the fluid..it's why you didn't feel any of the normal side effects when your were walking..but when Caitlynn layed you down on that bench. All the fluid rushed to the wrong places and that's why you stopped breathing."

"Lovely to know my girlfriend accidentally 'killed' me..I do hope you didn't tell her that logical explanation you gave me.." Isa weakly frowned as Xehanort rolled his eyes, "Be gratefull she killed you..if you'd laid down in bed I doubt your parents would've noticed you stopped breathing if your chest was under blankets and you like a teenager would have wanted to be 'left alone'."

Isa blushed heatedly before scowling, "O-Okay, enough..I get it." Isa gazed around the hospital room at seeing a small desk beside him that had a box of half filled matches near his bedside along with a small vase with a single white rose, a black rose, and a blue carnation, "I'm..assuming my family..and Caitlynn were here earlier..?"

"Yes..and Lea as well.." Xehanort frowning as he murmered, "..I was asked to wait for you to wake up today..you've been out for 2 days now."

"No wonder I feel like crap.." Isa grimaced before murmering, "Though..I always feel like crap around you.." Isa weakly joked as Xehanort rolled his eyes murmering, "Yes..but I do sense a bit of love..or dare I say 'infutuation'..from you from time to time. And the way I look at things..I say you owe me 'One' now Isa."

"Great..just picture fricken perfect.." Isa scoffed to himself before glancing at Xehanort, "Exactly what the hell would you want from me..?"

"I want you to become one of my apprentices.." Xehanort murmered with a smirk, "After all..I'm only going to be your Teacher for a short while."

"..that's all..?" Isa blinked in surprise before asking confusedly, "But why ask me..? Aren't there other people who would kill each other for that 'privalege'..?"

"Well..you're passionate about science, you have a good heart, a strong will, and a lovely..personality.." Xehanort chuckled softly at the look that crossed Isa's face.

"Exactly..how long would I be your Apprentice for..?" Isa asked with a raised eyebrow as Xehanort murmered, "3 or 5 years most likely..you'd be my Second young apprentice..but definately not my last."

Isa frowned slightly as he thought about it, _Well..most likely I just have to be his apprentice after I graduate..Besides it's only for a few years. Also he does come from a distinguished and recognized science background..so I COULD use this to my advantage for my own career_.. "It's a deal.." Isa blushed softly as he held out his hand, "Thank you..f-for saving my life..M-Mr. Xehanort."

Xehanort smiled softly as he gently shook Isa's hand, "No problem little Isa..I look forward to working with you.." Xehanort trying not to grin like a wolf that had just trapped a rabbit.

End Chapter 7.


	8. Apprentices and Growth

Chapter 8

Radiant Garden Hospital

Isa slept soundly as Lea nervously sat beside the boy gently placing a hand over his friend's, "Hey..I heard from Xehanort you woke up yesterday. Be a pal and open your eyes for me at least..?" Lea weakly joked before sighing sadly at Isa still being asleep, "..shit Isa..when my parent's told me what happened a couple days ago..that we'd almost lost you..I..h-hell I almost lost IT myself.." Isa pulling his hands away as his finger tips lit on fire.

"I-I panicked and I almost thought it was an accident when this happened to me but..my Dad said hormonal changes can surge growth..it's probably why I'm starting to get taller.." Lea weakly laughed before sighing at his hands being on fire. Lea frowned at Isa still being fast asleep before hiccuping sadly as his tears gently extinguished the flames on his hands, "Fuck Isa..I love you..that means..I really, REALLY don't want to lose you.." Lea took a shaky breathe, "..open your eyes please..just let me know you're alive..!"

"I..I am alive..a-and I love you too..Now stop that before you set off the smoke alarm.." Isa weakly chuckled against the bed as Lea sat up blinking at his friend being awake before scowling, "You JERK! I thought you were asleep..Why didn't you wake up sooner? You had me stressing SO fricken much!" Lea began pacing nervously.

"And I thought you were normal not hormonal..Er, Lea I never thought you could control fire like that though.." Isa weakly sat up as he smiled gently, "..That's amazing." "Yeah I know right?" Lea chuckled good naturedly, "Only my Dad knows about it though..he said he didn't want me giving my Mother a heart attack so not to tell her or anyone else about it. But I figured over the years you probably figured it out."

"Obviously..who leaves scorch-marks on plastic and walls after hitting them..?" Isa chuckled fondly before sighing, "The Doctor says I can leave home tomorrow..that I've healed up nicely." "Really? Weird..I figured they'd keep you here for a week for 'observation'.." Lea shrugged as Isa embaressdly blushed, "What? Like hell..my Mom knows I HATE hospitals and I've already driven the nurses crazy with trying to get out of bed so much." Isa gesturing to the restraints on his ankles.

"Huh..Hey Isa..are you 'special' like me..?" _It would be nice to know Isa's special like me..it'd be another reason I could tell my Dad why I love him_.. Lea curiously standing beside Isa as he murmured, "If you really did struggle so much..I figured you'd be bleeding on the floor by now. Plus with the damage done to your body, nobody heals that fast in 4 days."

"No..I'm not special.." Isa embaressdly blushed, "Xehanort gave me some new science concoction to drink..and well, now I'm better.." Isa blushing at the memory, "Though..now I have to become his Apprentice regardless if I want to or not."

Flashback

"Alright Little Isa..I can't have you dying on me again so here.." Xehanort poured a strange greenish blue fluid into a cup before holding it out to Isa, "Is this..poison..?" Isa frowned distrustfully as Xehanort rolled his eyes, "Honestly, it's a healing serum I call a 'potion'..it'll help heal your wounds rapidly but it needs to be ingested.." Xehanort frowned at Isa, "And don't expect me to feed it to you like you're some sick puppy."

"I'm not a damn animal and help me sit up if you're so damn concerned.." Isa blushed embaressdly as Xehanort gently helped Isa sit up wrapping an arm around the boy as Isa took the cup before drinking the concoction, Isa trying not to choke at the taste.

"Drink ALL of it brat..I don't want you wasting precious materials.." Xehanort frowned sternly before taking the cup away once Isa had downed the drink, Isa groaned weakly at the sounds of bone's cracking against his side with a pained wince as Xehanort gently leaned forward deeply kissing Isa to calm the boy.

"..m-mmph..mn.." Isa blushed before shyly coping against the kiss as Isa panted weakly once the tremor's in his body stopped, "Ah..hah..ughn.." Isa embaressdly groaned against Xehanort's shoulder as Xehanort undid the back of the boy's hospital gown.

Xehanort lowering the material as he sighed in relief at seeing Isa had healed perfectly, his skin almost as flawless as the man remembered, "Perfect.." Xehanort absently ran a hand over where Isa's broken rib had been as Isa blushed heatedly feeling his heart skip a beat from the man's touch as Xehanort chuckled, "Having inappropriate thoughts about your teacher again Little Isa?"

"N-No..I'm not.." Isa shyly looked down at his skin sighing in relief at being healed, "Thank you..again Mr. Xehanort." "Of course Little Isa.." Xehanort affectionately pecked the boy's lips once, "Now get your rest..you're useless to me in a hospital bed."

Flashback End.

"Wait..XEHANORT? You mean THE Xehanort who pushed you down the staircase healed you?" Lea staring in disbelief as Isa embaressdly sighed, "..Yes..he felt bad for what he'd done and I assume healing me was his way of making amends."

"Doesn't make amends for the rest of the crap he's pulled.." Lea scowled to himself, _Touching and molesting what's mine? Like hell if I'll ever forgive him in a heartbeat_.. "Wait Lea..how'd you know it was Xehanort who pushed me down the staircase at school?" Isa curiously asked as he moved to sit up.

"Huh? Oh um..Caitlynn told me.." Lea nervously bit his bottom lip, "She saw him push you down the staircase and punch you..she said she had a video of it but she can't find it in her phone..she thinks when she dropped it carrying you it might've accidentally been deleted."

"Shit.." Isa scowled to himself before pouting nervously, "So..now Caitlynn knows that Xehanort's the one bullying me..?"

"Yeah..but she wants to help us.." Lea smiled slightly, "She really does love and care about you Isa..it's why I picked her..aggressive woman are typically the most caring."

"Good to know but what if Xehanort hurts her..?" Isa nervously bit his bottom lip as Lea chuckled, "Relax Caitlynn can handle herself..Plus I'd rather have her at your back then no one else."

Lea gently sighed before murmuring, "Hey..corny as this sounds, If I kissed you would that make you feel better..?" Isa blushed heatedly at that feeling his heart skip a beat nodding once as he said, "A kiss from you..Actually sounds nice..Lea."

Lea gently leaning forward before kissing his best friend with a pleased groan at the feeling as Lea ran his tongue languidly over Isa's once, _I've missed him so much..his touch, his taste, his warmth_.. Lea gently chuckled when he heard a tug and a wince from Isa before sighing, "Don't worry Isa..I'm sure the nurse's will be gentle when they untie you."

Isa rolled his eyes before blinking at seeing his backpack on a chair, "Lea..hey why's my backpack here?" "Oh..uh..your schoolwork er..I didn't know if you'd need anything to do while you were bored at the hospital..so I figured you'd like something to do.." Lea handing the backpack to his friend.

Isa reached his arm into the backpack before he gasped in surprise at finding Xehanort's tape recorder, "Stupid me..I took this thinking I could have evidence on Xehanort.." Isa playing the tape recorder with a frown at hearing nothing but static, "The damn thing doesn't have a tape..?" Lea asked as Isa opened the player blinking in surprise at finding a tape inside of it.

"What the hell..?" Lea headed over inspecting the tape having a label before blinking confusedly, "..'Heartless Notes -Braig'..who the hell's Braig?"

"I don't know..but it looks like the tape was played through all the way..that's probably why it didn't record anything.." Isa putting the tape back in to rewind it as Lea asked, "Isa..what're you hoping to find on a tape Xehanort left in his desk?"

"Information..something we could use against Xehanort so I don't have to become his Apprentice.." Isa absently remarked as Lea scowled, "What? That Bastard wants to make you HIS Apprentice after all the crap he's pulled? Like hell I'd let him do that to you."

"I know Lea.." Isa hitting the play button to listen as he heard a voice saying, ".._Man..I'd love to be at a shooting gallery right now instead of babysitting these things. Anyways..heartless subjects appear as they did yesterday, they don't eat or sleep and hardly ever stop moving..The only thing they seem to react to are the heart shaped lights we've put in the cages. I kind feel sorry for those buggers not being able to tell the difference between a real heart and a fake one. Anyways that's most of my report for the day..Oh yeah..Xehanort when're we going to get the new Apprentices so I can finally get some time off?"_

Isa blinked confusedly at the tape ending as Lea frowned slightly, "So..he's trying to make you become his apprentice so you can baby sit these..'heartless' things?" "I don't know..but something that doesn't eat or sleep but chases after hearts can't be a good thing to be around..right..?" Isa nervously gulped before sighing, "Lea..I think it's time we returned this tape to it's rightful owner."

Laboratory

Evan scowled when Xehanort returned before asking, "Honestly you're showing up later and later..I heard a student of yours was sent to the hospital but I didn't think it would affect you."

"It doesn't..the students are merely gossiping much more and getting into even more trouble..you know how tragedies lead to pointing fingers..But I heard a rumor the boy would be returning to school soon. So I should have less trouble maker's to deal with.." Xehanort shrugged to himself as he sat down at his desk.

"Xehanort.." Evan seriously stood in front of the man, "I know you've never involved work with your love life. But is there some woman distracting you? Because honestly I see no other logical explanation for you forgetting to review notes and also not going forward with your apprentice program, just what on earth is going on with you man?"

"..**I**..am in control Evan and you'd be wise to watch your tone.." Xehanort abruptly stood with a glare at the other scientist, "..just because I haven't gotten to your research doesn't mean I haven't been busy. You forget I have 4 other Scientist's and 1 Apprentice besides you."

"Yes I know that..but..we aren't moving forward at ALL.." Evan sighed heavilly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "..I'm starting to lose my faith in this project..I feel like your heart is no longer as in it as it used to be."

"Don't be a fool or I'll show you how much my heart is into it! Evan..In order for people to 'vanish' you need to make 'alibi's..I'm currently working on several..we'll have our experiment soon enough. I've laid out the groundwork..now it's time to start building.." Xehanort smirked to himself, _That one look I love on all experiments..I want to see that look on Isa's face when he finds out he's lost his heart..It will truly be worth the effort I've put into him_.

Train

Lea and Isa had left the hospital earlier leaving a note telling their parent's they were going out for ice cream and that Isa was fine to walk around according to the Doctor. "Isa..you seriously want to go to where Xehanort works? I mean what if he finds us before we find this..'Braig' guy?"

"He won't Lea..I mean you can sneak around easily and if anyone catches us you could use that fire thing of yours to make a diversion..?" Isa shrugged as Lea scoffed, "I knew it..you only love me because I'm a flamer.." Lea mock pouted as Isa rolled his eyes.

"Get real..I love you because.." Isa blushed heatedly as he shyly kissed Lea once before murmuring, "Because..I love everything about you."

"Good to know.." Lea gently clasped Isa's hand in his own before frowning when a passenger scoffed in disgust at the two boy's. "..hm.." Isa nervously bit his bottom lip as he gazed down at their clasped fingers, _Could I handle..people constantly disapproving of us being together_?

Lea flipped the passenger off before deeply kissing Isa as Isa blushed heatedly before chuckling at the passenger's scoff of disgust and the man moving away from them, "Heh..as if I'd let some jerk disapprove of us.." Lea gently kissed Isa's neck once, "I love you Isa..fuck anyone else's opinion..got it memorized?"

"Yeah..Thank you Lea.." Isa nuzzled comfortably against his friend sighing at hearing their train stop coming up, _I guess it wouldn't be so bad..so long as I have Lea with me_.. Isa gently clasping his finger's with Lea's, _I wonder..if that wish I made on the shooting star..is starting to come true_?

Shooting Range

Braig scowled as he continued to shoot at the targets grimacing, "Man..are these guns defective? They shoot like they're made out of wood!" "For the last TIME.." Dilan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Would you stop coming out here and help me figure out why Xehanort hasn't gotten back to us about our research yet?"

"Whatever..Evan says Xehanort's chasing a piece of tail he can't grab.." Braig chuckled, "I doubt it though..Xehanort's not acting like a love sick puppy. He's acting more like a man who needs a vacation..or to get laid..you know what I mean?"

"Braig we're scientists not celebrities..I doubt Xehanort has woman chasing after him looking for sex.." Dilan stopping with a frown at hearing an alarm going off, "What on earth..?" Dilan gazing down at seeing two teenagers by the castle gates, "What are these kids doing here?"

"Kids..? Aw ain't that cute..? They're curious.." Braig put down the wooden gun before taking out a different gun, "Let's go say 'hi' to the wee fops."

Front Gate

"Alright Isa..I'm a bit lost here. How the hell do we get into this place and are you SURE this's a laboratory?" Lea raised a disbelieving eyebrow as Isa sighed heavily, "Of course..Isolation works best for lab experimentation..and besides I recognize this place from photographs in our science books."

"So where's the doorbell or how do we get someone's attention..?" Isa yelping in surprise at seeing someone coming before shoving Isa into the bushes, "Lea! W-What're you-Mmmph!" Isa blushed heatedly at his friend covering his mouth as Lea pointed silently to a man with long blonde hair entering a code in the front of the Castle Gate before looking around as if double checking to see if anyone was around.

"Xehanort..it's Evan, I need a word with you..I've made a new breakthrough about our project.." Evan smirking when the castle doors opened before heading inside as Lea grabbed Isa, "Now's our chance!" Lea quickly running in with Isa before the gates closed as the two quickly hid by a statue of swans making a heart with their necks.

"Hm..?" Evan looked around before frowning, "I could've sworn I saw someone..dammit I stayed up too late last night researching..I'll get some rest after the presentation.." Evan disappearing inside the castle.

"Well obviously that guy isn't 'Braig'.." Lea shrugged whispering to Isa, "If we're going to return this tape to Braig..how do we find him..?"

"Hm..there should be a list of staff inside somewhere..Just follow me Lea..?" Isa embaressdly holding his hand out for Lea to take as Lea chuckled fondly taking his friend's hand before gently kissing Isa once, "Lead the way..I'll watch your back."

Laboratory

Evan headed over before setting his paperwork down, "It's strange all this time I thought 'purity' was the one thing that separated the heartless from nobody beings..and then I discovered that it's not a matter of 'purity' but will. Beings with the stronger will survive the heartless and manifest into greater nobodies than those with weaker will's."

"..Purity isn't an option then..?" Xehanort raised an eyebrow cautiously before browsing through Evan's research, "Hm..odd..I figured virgin's would work better to make stronger nobodies than non-virgin's."

"Yes..we thought so as well..but this man as you can see had a criminal record of being a sex offender but because his will was so strong he transformed into a stronger nobody than that 'dusk' form..I'm a bit shocked honestly..I figured those who were 'pure of heart' would turn into stronger nobodies or stronger heartless..?" Evan murmured in thought.

"I see your point..This data changes things a bit..but I hope for your sake that you're right about this.." Xehanort lightly mulling over the thought, _Hm..so young Isa doesn't necessarily have to be a virgin..he won't be 18 for another year and a half..he may be worth the wait though if he proves himself worthy a Subject_.

Courtyard

"Isa, just because I love you doesn't mean I won't kick your arse if we're lost.." Lea grimaced as he looked around before Isa pouted softly, "Lea don't be so negative..We'll find this 'Braig' and he'll probably be thankful enough to have his tape back he'll show us a way out of here."

"That sounds good in theory but what if he's a creep like Xehanort..?" Lea following Isa before yelping when an arrow nearly collided with his head, "What the hell?" Lea turning around before Braig whistled, "Hey kiddo's..you're trespassing, mind coming with me..?"

"We're not trespassing..we're trying to return something!" Isa worriedly stood in front of Lea to protect his friend as Dilan chuckled softly, "Hey Braig..I think these kids think they can take us."

"Oh you lovely little darlings are SORELY mistaken if you think that.." Braig chuckled fondly as he asked, "Hey Dilan..which one do you want to take?"

"Dilan..?" Isa blinked in surprise before turning around as Dilan murmured, "The blue haired one looks a bit easier..you take the red head Braig."

"Wait!" Isa quickly dug into his pocket before holding up a tape, "I only came to return this.." Isa feeling his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of fighting the two Scientists with one of them having a gun.

"What is it?" Dilan raised an eyebrow as Isa quickly answered, "I don't know..Xehanort left it in his classroom..it's labeled 'Heartless Notes' I assumed it belonged to someone named 'Braig'."

"Classroom?" Braig raised an eyebrow before laughing, "I know where these poppets are from..they're from that school Xehanort substitutes at."

"You snuck in here just to return this to Braig?" Dilan raised a disbelieving eyebrow taking the tape as Isa embaressdly cleared his throat, "Well..I have a passion for science..and I know if any of my notes went missing I'd be extremely nervous. So I figured returning this to it's rightful owner would be the proper thing to do."

"And they say kids these days don't have any respect.." Braig chuckled softly grinning at the two, _They're cute..I wonder if Xehanort's going to make them work with us_..?

"Yeah..we returned it Isa..now let's get the hell out of here.." Lea frowning distrustfully at Dilan and Braig, _I don't like the look these guys are giving us..If they're as perverted as Xehanort the last damn thing we need is them eye-balling us_.

"What's the rush? I mean if you two know Xehanort you'd want to meet him wouldn't you..?" Braig raised an eyebrow as Isa murmured simply, "I have no interest in seeing Xehanort..I see him enough at school."

"Oh so you're the little troublemaker Xehanort sometimes talk about..I didn't expect you to be so..well 'cute'..he describes you like you're some kind of malicious dog.." Dilan chuckled at the look of shock that crossed Isa's face as Isa glared darkly at that, _He really does love torturing me even when I'm not around that jerk_!

"All right that does it!" Lea glared darkly before abruptly punching Dilan once across the face sending the man to the floor, _Like hell anyone talks about the one I love like that_.. "Where's Xehanort so I can kick his ass next?"

"Whoa! Slow down there fop..we ain't taking you anywhere with an attitude like that.." Braig pointing his gun as Isa glared before kicking Braig once hard in the shin as Braig yelped, "Ow!" giving a soft glare at the boy.

"Lea run!" Isa quickly grabbing the red head's hand as they ran away, Dilan sat up with a scowl, "The hell are they feeding those kids at the school..steroids?" "I don't care..but I'm using that blue haired one for target practice today.." Braig scowled reloading his gun with rubber bullets before quickly moving to chase after the two.

Laboratory

Xehanort frowned slightly before looking around his desk, "I've been looking for Braig's notes on his heartless research..would you know where they are Evan..?" Xehanort gazing up at the blonde who murmured, "I wouldn't know..I never touch anything on your desk even-" "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

Evan stopped before raising an eyebrow, "What on earth is Braig yelling about now..?" Evan heading over to the balcony window as Xehanort did the same blinking in surprise at seeing Isa and Lea running away from Braig who was shooting at the two.

"Well..seems we have castle guests..Let's go and greet them before Braig turns them into Swiss cheese.." Xehanort weakly joked as Evan rolled his eyes following the man, _Since when does Xehanort make jokes? Is there something special about those intruders_..?

Castle Gates

"Dammit it's locked!" Lea scowled at the iron bars being closed as Isa murmured, "Then we fight our way out!" Isa bracing himself at hearing Braig and Dilan approaching the two.

"Are you serious?" Lea stared in disbelief at his friend before gently clasping his hand with Isa's, "I love you..but I don't want you hurt Isa.." Lea worriedly gazing into his friend's eyes.

"Don't worry about me Lea..I'm not as helpless as you think.." Isa pecking his friend's lips once before walking forward as Braig and Dilan caught up to the two, "S-So..decided to stop running..runts..?" _How the hell are these damn kids so fast_?

"Yeah..we decided to kick both your asses instead.." Isa kicking Braig once in the face moving to get the gun away from the man as Dilan scowled moving to grab Isa before yelping when he was tackled by Lea, "..don't think you can hurt someone when their back's turned!" Lea punching Dilan once across the face as Dilan scowled moving to shove Lea off.

Braig scowled at losing his gun before shoving Isa to the ground trying to pin the boy's hands down, "Bad move poppet, I ain't useless without a gun.." Braig giving a pained wince when Isa shoved him off with the heel of his foot scowling, "And I'm not helpless without a weapon either!"

"Braig get this brat off of me!" Dilan scowled with a wince when Lea gripped Dilan's wrists, Dilan feeling like his wrists were on fire before wrapping his legs around Lea's waist and squeezing as Lea gasped with a wince at the wind being knocked out of him struggling to get Dilan's legs to release him.

"Lea!" Isa worriedly moved to help his friend before yelping when he was tackled to the ground by Braig who scowled, "Never take your eyes off your opponent!" "Good advice!" Isa threw dirt into Braig's eyes as Braig scowled before pulling away with a grimace, "Ow! Dammit..You little brat!" Braig trying to wipe the dirt from his eyes so he could see.

"Lea!" Isa quickly kicked Dilan once in the kidney as the man gave a pained grunt releasing Lea who panted breathlessly moving away from the man, "Lea..Lea are you alright?"

Isa stopped with a yelp when Braig's gun clicked against the back of his left shoulder, "Alright brats..Playtime's over."

"Indeed it is.." Xehanort smirked from a few feet away as Dilan sat up with a wince, "Xehanort..? What're you doing out here?"

"Observing my new Apprentices interacting with my old ones.." Xehanort shrugged as Braig raised an eyebrow, "New Apprentices? These twerps?"

"We're not twerps!" Lea scowled as he stood to dust himself off glaring mildly at Xehanort, "Also I'M not interested in being your Apprentice."

"I don't care..I've already chosen you and Isa both as Apprentices as well as your friend Ienzo.." Xehanort stated calmly as Lea rolled his eyes, "Control freak.." Lea inwardly scowling, _Bad enough this guy wanted Isa, now he wants Ienzo and ME too? What the hell's going on_..?

"Braig honestly would you point your gun away from that boy's heart? You'll kill him if you shoot there from behind.." Evan huffed but surprised by the two boy's fighting skills, _Odd..not many people can get in a brawl with Dilan and live to tell the tale..or outrun Braig. I guess Xehanort has been wise in choosing candidates. These two either have very strong hearts or very strong will's..but they'll be good test subjects when the time comes_.

"I ain't interested in being near any labs..as you can obviously tell I have better things to occupy my time with.." Lea glared slightly as Xehanort smirked, "It IS your choice after all..though Isa has already agreed to be my Apprentice for the next couple of years.." Xehanort gently ran a hand through Isa's hair as Isa awkwardly looked away Xehanort asking Lea, "Didn't Isa tell you?"

"Of course he told me.." Lea grit his teeth to keep from punching Xehanort as he clenched a fist, _Dammit..This bastard's tricky..how the hell'd he know I'd stick with Isa no matter what_? Lea trying to weigh his option's, _I can't leave Isa alone here..Ienzo sucks at noticing when something's wrong..And..I love Isa too much to leave him to suffer alone_.. "Fuck it..I guess I'm in.." Lea scowled at Xehanort.

"Splendid..Now let me make introductions..Everyone this's Lea and Isa..they're two bright young students from the Radiant Garden High School..You all already met Ienzo so it's only fair you meet these two as well.." Xehanort chuckled softly to himself.

"Well shit if they were Apprentices all they had to do was say so.." Braig scoffed to himself before murmuring to Lea, "You got balls Poppet..I might have to think up a new nickname for you."

"I don't do nicknames..I give them out..for instance.." Lea grinned as Isa embaressdly blushed, "Don't you dare!" "I call my buddy Isa here a 'constellation' nerd..he's obsessed with the moon and-" "I'll kill you Lea!" Isa embaressdly tackled his friend as Dilan only chuckled, "A lively couple these two are."

"W-We're not a couple!" Isa embaressdly blushed as Xehanort chuckled, "Isa has a girlfriend..though Lea's single."

"Hey! It's not nice to single me out like that when you're single too control freak!" Lea frowned as Braig raised a brow biting back a chuckle, _Control freak? Well..Xehanort does fit that profile_.. "Well this kid's got a mouth on him..I think he and I'll get along just fine.." Braig clapped Lea on the shoulder once good naturedly, "My name's Braig..I'm the second scientist who joined this project. Dilan was the third and Evan was the 4th."

"I only joined this project because I was interested in Xehanort's research of the human heart.." Evan scowled lightly at Braig, "And since you seem so keen on being friendly to these neophytes, why don't YOU be the one to give them a tour..?"

_As long as I'm not left alone with Xehanort I'd be fine with that_.. Isa nervously blushed to himself as he tried not to glare at Braig holding Lea so closely, _Why..do I feel so jealous? Is this how Lea feels when Xehanort touches me..? Wow..Lea has greater self control than I thought_.

"I have no problem showing the kid's around but they just have to keep up and not dawdle.." Braig shrugged releasing Lea at Isa's glare, _Wow..overprotective kid..? Weird..well at least these two have a personality to fight back when push comes to shove, unlike Ienzo_.

Lea headed over to Isa gratefully murmuring, "Thanks for the save Isa but you almost got us killed.." "Shut up..I-I worry about you too.." Isa embaressdly looked away as Xehanort cleared his throat, "Well then..Braig give these two kids a tour and then send them home..I don't want these minors walking around after dark.." _Especially with the wild heartless wandering around the grounds..they'd kill these two before anyone noticed_.

"Alright then..c'mon poppets!" Braig chuckled dragging Isa and Lea away to lead them on a tour of the castle as Dilan headed over to Xehanort, "Those kids must have strong hearts..they didn't realize when they were running how many heartless were trying to chase after them..it's like the heartless went into a feeding frenzy."

"Hm..Interesting data.." Xehanort absently put a hand to his chin in thought as Evan cackled, "That's Fantastic! Those kids don't even realize how much 'potential' they have for nobodies..Xehanort this's great news."

"Of course it is.." Xehanort lightly sighing to himself, "..Lea and Isa both have very strong wills and seem to be entwined by something strange..I wouldn't want to call it fate but where ever one goes the other follows. It's almost tragic how true that will be even toward the end.." _It's like Ienzo told me..those two are like magnets constantly drawn to each other and can only be stabilized when together..Like a gravitational pull_.

"Xehanort..are you still talking about nobodies and heartless or something else..?" Evan raising a brow as Xehanort chuckled darkly, "But of course after all..I'm speaking of events that will pass..think of it as my hypothesis for when those two become heartless or even nobodies."

Train

"Man..what a long day..we didn't even get a chance to get ice cream.." Lea sorely pouted as he sat down beside Isa gently clasping his friend's hand in his own asking the blue haired boy softly, "You alright?" "Hm..? Uh yeah..well..no not really.." Isa embaressdly answered as he looked away from his friend.

"C'mon buddy..tell me.." Lea gently nudged Isa's shoulder before gasping in shock when Isa deeply kissed him. Isa giving a soft groan as he felt his own possessiveness take over, "Lea.." Isa panted embaressdly before whispering, "..I-I couldn't stand..B-Braig touching you."

"Well..I-I can see that.." Lea weakly joked before soothingly running a hand through Isa's hair, "Hey, I love you..you know that right?" "Um..yes.." Isa embaressdly blushed as Lea chastely kissed his friend once, "That means you NEVER have to worry about me loving anyone else."

"T-Thank you Lea.." Isa relaxed instantly as Lea soothingly held Isa close gently relaxing at feeling his friend's heart beating so closely to his own, _It's good to know that Isa can get possessive over me..though I'm surprised he got riled up so easily just because Braig hugged me_.. Lea chastely placed a kiss against Isa's forehead, _Isa's like a puppy..he can be so affectionate one moment but overly protective the next..He's so loyal..I hope he stays that way when he gets older_.

Lea sighed embaressdly at realizing his power over fire getting stronger would be dangerous, _Dammit..I'd never want to accidentally hurt Isa..especially because I'm getting stronger_.. Lea soothingly moved to kiss Isa once more, _I want him SO much..but he belongs to someone else..story of my life_.. Lea sighed heavily to himself.

"Hey..Lea..?" Isa shyly gazed up at his friend feeling his heart beating rapidly, "I..I think I might break up with Caitlynn in a week?"

"..Wait..what?" Lea blinked in surprise, "Did something happen? Or why'd you decide not to wait the month..?" Lea gazed down nervously at his friend.

"Lea..I..I want to be with you and I..I don't want to hurt Caitlynn anymore..ever since she's been with me..she's had to endure me being hurt over and over again. I don't think it's fair to let her go through all this with me..and to drag out our relationship when I'm only going to hurt her in the end.." Isa sighed shakily to himself.

"Isa.." Lea blinked in surprise before sighing heavilly to himself, _Dammit..this guy's way in over his head for relationships..I almost feel bad for stealing him from Caitlynn_. "Isa..are you sure that's really what you want to do? I mean..you said yourself that you needed time to figure out your sexuality and everything."

"Lea..I don't care anymore I just..I want to be with you.." Isa gazed up at his friend desperately as Lea sighed heavily, "Isa..I can't do this to you..maybe we should take a break from each other..just until you can figure things out?"

"What? A..A break? Lea we're not even dating and you want to take a break..?" Isa blinked confusedly to himself, _I thought that..Lea loved me_..?

"Isa..look I know you, and you're not thinking straight..right now you're scared shitless and you know I'm always going to be there to save you. Isa I can't save you forever though..you need to figure out who's first in your heart..because if you can't figure that out in an instant then you'd be destroying your relationship with Caitlynn for nothing..alright?" Lea nervously sighed to himself, _Dammit..this's going to kill me to be away from him but I'm not doing the right thing by jerking his heart around like this. Isa's only been out of the hospital for one day..he's probably not thinking straight anyway_.

"Lea..I..I don't want to be away from you though.." Isa feeling his shoulders sag as Isa bit back tears at his heart clenching painfully from the thought of being away from his best friend, "Please..I..I love you."

"Isa..do you even know what you're saying?" Lea grimaced slightly in irritation before gently sitting Isa up straight, "Where's the logical person I knew? You have one near death experience and suddenly you want to change your whole world in a week? Isa..you have time..Use it..start well, t-thinking straight."

Lea sighed heavilly when the train got to his stop, "I'll see you at school..I gotta get home and your parent's are probably worried sick about you.." Lea awkwardly left trying to keep his heart from clenching painfully at the look of grief on Isa's face at being left alone, _Shit..what's wrong with me? I'm the one who needs a life re-cap..but I need Isa to grow stronger for himself. I wanted to protect him but..sooner or later Isa's going to need to be able to protect himself.. _Lea sighed shakily as both of his hands lit on fire_, Especially to protect himself from me..Isa..I never want to hurt you. You have a chance to be happy..and that's all I want for you..to be safe and happy_.

End Chapter 8.

_Authoress's Note:_

_Please Review XO Reviews make me happy and let me know that someone's interested in this story/actually reading it. -Rose._


	9. Rain and Heart Ache

Chapter 9

Radiant Garden High School

Lea awkwardly headed to lunch sitting with a group of girl's as he tried to keep his gaze from wandering over to Isa, Ienzo and Caitlynn. _It's been 2 weeks and Isa still hasn't figured things out..maybe it's for the best. I mean he does look happy with Caitlynn_.. Lea inwardly feeling his heart clench painfully at the thought.

"Hey Lea.." One of girl's giggled as another smiled, "We're going to have a party this weekend..do you want to come with us?" "Not this weekend..I got plans.." Lea shrugged disinterestedly as the girl's whined, "Aw..But Lea you've been dodging us for weeks now..Do you have a girlfriend you're sneaking off to see?"

"Yeah..If you'd like to meet her she's attached to my wrist.." Lea chuckled gesturing to his hand as the girl's embaressdly scooted away some of them laughing, "Lea that's gross!" "Aw come on..EVERYBODY masturbates I don't get why everyone's so ashamed to admit it.." Lea laughed softly before sighing at seeing Caitlynn cuddled against Isa's chest absently playing with the boy's blue strands of hair.

_Dammit..I love Isa but he drags his feet..does he love Caitlynn or does he love me_..? Lea grimacing to himself, _I really shot myself in the foot on this one..I mean_.. Lea winced at remembering the look of grief on Isa's face after he'd left him on the train to go home. _Yeah..I wouldn't be in a hurry to see me either after that_.

"Hey Lea you okay..?" One of the girl's worriedly put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You looked really depressed for a second there.." Another girl asking, "Who were you staring at just now?"

"Um..no one really.." Lea stood up with a sigh, "Ladies as much as I hate to tear myself away from you all..I have to get to class.." Lea sighing in relief at the bell ringing as he moved to head over to Isa, Lea pouting when the blue haired boy ignored him to leave the lunchroom. Lea frowning at being ignored as he moved to follow the boy before listening when he heard Caitlynn talking to Isa.

"Ow..Isa..that's my hand.." Caitlynn embaressdly blushed once they were in the hallway, "Isa what's wrong? You just avoided Lea like the plague.." Caitlynn embaressdly asking, "You aren't still..torn up about him kissing me are you?"

"Um..a bit..but it's not really that.." Isa sighed heavily before gently kissing Caitlynn once, "I'm sorry..It's just I've had alot on my mind lately."

"I'll say..I do love a guy who knows when to be quiet but you're turning into a clam on me Isa.." Caitlynn chuckled softly as Isa nodded awkwardly saying, "I..I'm sorry." "Stop apologizing, it was just a joke. Now c'mon..let's get to class."

Lea glared slightly watching Caitlynn leave holding Isa's hand as he clenched a fist feeling his hand light on fire before Lea quickly exstinguished the flame shaking his hand rapidly, "Dammit.." Lea sighed heavilly, _Why can't..things be uncomplicated_..? Lea internally pouted to himself as he watched the two vanish around the corner. Lea absently looking at Isa's butt, _Fuck..I want to corner him and tell him_-

"Ow!" A boy yelped having bumped into Lea as Lea raised a brow, "Huh? Oh..hey kid you alright..?" Lea chuckled softly at the spiky haired boy having landed flat on the floor, "Damn..I never knew I was that much a wall, to floor anybody so fast."

"Well maybe if you didn't stand there like scenary nobody would run into you.." the boy scowled slightly as he stood to dust himself off, "Ouch..that one almost hurt.." Lea mock pouted before raising a brow at recognizing the boy, "Hey..you're in my french class aren't you?"

"Yeah..my name's Ventus.." the blonde boy murmering, "Wait a second, French class? Aren't you the one who got Ienzo into trouble that one time?" Ventus chuckled before murmering, "That was awesome..I'm surprised you got Ienzo so riled up."

"It's cakewalk when you've got practice.." Lea chuckled softly to himself, Lea fondly remembering flustering Isa for the first time and the light blush on his blue haired friend's cheeks, _Dammit..I really do miss Isa..especially kissing him_.

"So I'm guessing the rumor's are true then about friends and girlfriend's? I hardly see you two hang out anymore.." Ventus awkwardly blushed, "N-Not that I watch you two it's just..kind of hard not to miss when you two are together. Both of your hairstyles stick out like sore thumbs."

"Hey! Don't be dissing my hair porcupine.." Lea frowned as Ventus rolled his eyes, "I wasn't making fun of you..sheesh." Ventus moving to walk away as Lea groaned internally, _Great..now I just made an ass out of myself just because Isa won't tell me who he loves more_.. "Hey Ventus wait..I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a jerk.." Lea apologized instantly walking with the blonde.

"It's fine..but why're you following me..?" Ventus raised a brow as Lea shrugged, "Dunno..you bumped into me I figured the least I could do is walk you to class?"

"Oh um..o-okay.." Ventus blushed shyly walking and clutching his schoolbooks to his chest as Lea raised an eyebrow, _This kid's acting like he's walking with his crush or something_.. Lea inwardly wincing, _Ugh..I hope this kid doesn't have a crush on me_.

Literature Class

Isa sighed heavilly frowning at having to read Hamlet inwardly feeling his own heart clenching when he read about how Hamlet had lost someone he dearly loved to revenge. _I could never imagine losing Lea_.. Isa biting back a sob at the thought, _Shit..what's going on with me? I've never been this emotional before..and yet..Is it because I haven't seen Lea in 2 weeks_?

Ienzo glanced over at Isa briefly wondering why the boy looked so tired, _The only thing I've observed is that he's cracking emotionally. This's very interesting..it really is almost like gravity..One of them starts to break after being seperated from the other for over a period of time_.. Ienzo turning a page in his book as he absently thought to himself, _I wonder..what Isa would look like if he were to be seperated completely from Lea? He'd kick and scream that I know for sure..but I've never seen a human being 'crack' or 'break' like glass before my eyes though and now Isa's got me curious_..

Ienzo glancing to see what page Isa was reading before flipping his way over blinking in surprise at seeing what Isa was getting so choked up over, _So..Hamlet losing his wife..A loss of a loved one_.. Ienzo put a hand to his mouth in thought, _Scientifically I'm curious now..exactly what DOES a shattered human being look like? I mean emotionally Isa's like glass without Lea..all it would take is a small shock and he'd completely be broken_.

Isa turned another page absently brushing his blue hair behind his ear, _Isa's my friend though..I wouldn't want to hurt him but_.. Ienzo sighed heavilly as he began writing a note labeled 'To Xehanort', _..But this's a scientific oppurtunity and I'm sure Isa would understand why I couldn't pass this up_.

Science Classroom

Lea sighed as he headed to Xehanort's classroom inwardly berating himself for the second time that day, _I must be out of my damned mind..why the hell am I going to talk to this psycho_..? Lea timidly knocking on the door to get Xehanort's attention as the Teacher sat up glancing over at Lea with a chuckle.

"Ah..my future Apprentice, if you're looking for Isa he's already left..the brat's been surprisingly good at keeping out of trouble so far..I wonder if it's because he stopped hanging out with you?" Xehanort smirked as Lea glared darkly at the man.

"I only came to ask if you did anything to Isa..? He's been avoiding me like the plague..and I want to know why." Lea frowned slightly, _Well here's one theory to Isa avoiding me..this bastard Teacher threatening him_.

"I assure you I haven't done anything to make Isa avoid you..If he's avoiding you it's because he WANTS to stay away from you.." Xehanort smirking at seeing the look of grief flash through Lea's eyes at the information, _Hm..he's not as responsive as Isa is..but I do love seeing that look of defeat. I'm surprised Lea's so responsive..is it because he and Isa have been seperated for such a short period of time_?

"Yeah well..I guess that makes the two of us then.." Lea weakly joked before moving to leave the classroom as Xehanort frowned murmuring, "Lea..Stop by the Laboratory today. Braig needs your help with something and Dilan says he needs a break."

"And why should I be so willing to help them out..?" Lea frowned slightly as Xehanort murmured simply, "You're my Apprentice that's why. Also..do you really think you can protect Isa just because you love him like family..?" Xehanort chuckled darkly at seeing Lea visibly stiffen, "I mean..Isa hardly looks like he belongs to your family let alone in the same room as you."

"Shut up! What the hell would you know anyway?" Lea glared darkly clenching a fist and trying to keep his hands from catching on fire, "I know..that you can never truely protect him. I mean..look at what I've gotten away with so far.." Xehanort chuckled softly, "..but when it came to Briag and Dilan, Isa turned as ferocious as a tiger before my very eyes."

"That's because Isa and I are stronger than you guys think.." Lea frowned wondering what Xehanort was aiming at, _I know this guy is twisted but what the hell does this have to do with me protecting Isa_? "Isa WANTS me.." Xehanort chuckled softly, "The boy is infatuated by me..I mean if he TRUELY despised me..wouldn't he have done to me what he did to Braig and Dilan?" Xehanort raised a brow smirking at seeing Lea's face go a shade paler.

"I mean when you think about it..Isa has allowed me to kiss him without protest lately. He was very unwilling the first time I assure you..but he's beginning to succumb to me.." Xehanort smirked as he asked softly, "Lea..do you really think you could protect Isa..? Even if Isa decides to one day become mine entirely?"

Lea felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach at that thought trying not to gag at feeling sick, _Isa..Isa would NEVER..not with this bastard_.. "I..Isa wouldn't! He would NEVER do that to me."

"To you? My dear boy..he's ALREADY done it..hasn't his absence from your side told you anything at all?" Xehanort chuckling darkly at Lea looking like he was about to have a panic attack, _That desperate look of fear I love on him_.. "Mind you this is all theory..I don't believe I can tell the future, but I believe I can calculate it.." Xehanort smirked, "If you want to stall me in stealing your little Isa away..Start your duties as an Apprentice and go help Braig today."

Isa's House

Isa nervously sighed from the small balcony outside his room as he blew a puff of air watching the faint steam make a small cloud before evaporating away, _It's been 2 weeks since Lea told me to figure out who I love..All I can think about is Lea..Not Caitlynn. So then why did Lea push me away from him_?

"Hey.." Salem headed over to his son on the balcony before asking, "Logically it's strange you'd choose to be outside when it's so cold right now..and I know you of all people in this house get cold easily."

"Yeah..maybe I just wanted some fresh air.." Isa sighed frustratedly before turning to his Father, "Hey Dad..when you loved Mom..did she ever, try to push you away?"

"What? No never..you're Mother was on me like white on rice when we were younger.." Salem chuckled softly before asking, "Is your girlfriend pushing you away?

"Yeah..sort of..I'm wondering what I'm doing wrong.." Isa nervously bit his bottom lip, "In my heart..I my head I feel like I logically know what's going on..but my heart just hurts whenever I think about us..taking a break."

"You never know what's going on in someone else's life unless you ask them..maybe she lost a relative or a beloved family pet?" Salem sighed before gently wrapping his coat around Isa's shoulder's to soothe the boy's shivering.

"But..people sometimes push you away for the right reason. Did your girlfriend start pushing you away after the..accident..?" Salem asked knowing Isa was probably still traumitized from his near death experience and his wife already scolding him not to talk to Isa about what happened that day.

"Yeah..I mean..That day..I said 'I love you'. And all I was told was that I wasn't thinking straight.." Isa gave a frustrated groan as he sadly murmured, "It's killing me inside..that I opened my heart and I feel like it was carved out."

"Well given your situation it's understandable..It's like when millionare's have a brush with death and decide to start donating thousands to orphans or charities..their heart is in it for a time..but in the end sometimes they go back to how they were.." Salem sighed heavily before explaining, "Perhaps that's what your girlfriend is thinking..and she's scared that you won't feel the same way once you realize everything in your world is 'right' again."

"Yeah..maybe.." Isa nervously bit his bottom lip, _Even Xehanort's stopped trying to kiss me or hurt me..I feel so confused like the world did a complete 180 these last couple of weeks_.. "Dad..Do you think I need to get my head on straight?"

"No..I think you need a good Teacher, a right hook and some training.." Salem chuckled as Isa blinked confusedly, "Training? But Dad I really don't think that'll help me."

"Hey..You never know until you try right?" Salem placing a chaste kiss against the top of Isa's head, "Head downstairs in 10 minutes if you change you're mind, I'm going to go for a jog in a bit and it'd be nice to see you out of the house for a bit."

Isa sighed heavilly before nervously looking at his cell phone, _Lea..you haven't even texted me_.. Isa shivering at the cold before heading back inside as he put on his running shoes and a warm hooded sweater. _I guess a walk could help me clear my head or my heart..it's better than standing still_.. Isa blinking in surprise as a thought occured to him he grabbed his phone before texting, _"I'm going on a jog with my Dad today..I miss you. -Isa."_ Isa moving to send the text before embaressdly blushing as he changed 'miss' to 'love' sending the message on his phone before heading downstairs to find his Dad.

Radiant Garden Laboratory

Lea sighed heavily at Braig reloading a gun before asking, "Exactly what am I supposed to be helping you with?" "Don't worry kiddo..these bullets ain't for you.." Braig chuckled before murmuring, "I need target practice and Dilan usually does the pulley for me but he says he's got something far more important to do."

"Oh really? Fun.." Lea scoffed before blinking in surprise at getting a text as he moved to check his phone before yelping when Braig took it from him, "Hey! Give it back!"

"I will after target practice..the last thing I need is you losing an eye because you have to check your phone.." Xigbar chuckled before grinning, "Your girlfriend texting you?"

"No! I don't have a girlfriend.." Lea inwardly scowled at the sentence, _Isa isn't technically mine..he never was..why the hell should I be surprised he's avoiding me_..? Lea feeling his heart clench before turning to Braig, "Hey..you think you could teach me how to hit targets after you? I need to blow off some steam."

"Sure kid but first I get a turn.." Braig chuckled softly before murmering with a yell, "Pull!" as Lea quickly yanked the lever blinking in surprise when Braig shot the target down in the sky, _Whoa..this guys good_.

"Alright..now just keep reloading and pulling when I say so Kid.." Braig chuckled as Lea smirked, "Sure thing man..this's awesome!" Lea moving to reload absently watching Braig shoot in awe, _Maybe being an Apprentice won't be so bad afterall if I hang out with this guy_.

Radiant Garden Woods

Isa panted breathlessly trying to calm his racing heart as Salem shook his head with a fond chuckle, "Isa..you can't stop running..you'll give your heart an ir-regular rythem..we'll walk until you can breath again."

"T-Thanks..Dad.." Isa panted embaressdly as he took calming breaths before walking in strides beside his Father, _It really has been a while since I've ran so far..I'm surprised my dad's twice my age and still has energy left_.. Isa continued walking beside his Father as Salem chuckled softly, "Something still on your mind?"

"No..not my mind..my heart.." Isa embaressdly blushed to himself, "I..well..I didn't want to tell you this Dad but..after I started dating my current girlfriend Caitlynn..I-I fell in love with someone else."

"Huh..that's weird.." Salem murmered in surprise before sighing, "But..you're young I guess it happens sometimes."

"Why..do you think it's weird if I fell in love with someone else after I started dating..?" Isa confusedly raised an eyebrow as Salem chuckled, "When you love someone Isa..you just know it, even before you start dating."

"Oh.." Isa embaressdly blushed to himself as Salem murmured, "..I knew I loved your Mother even before I started to like girl's. Sure it was awkward trying to ask her out when she belonged to someone else, but I had the patience at the time..I would've waited decades just so she could be mine.." Salem smiled fondly to himself, "That's what I meant when I said I found it weird when you knew you loved someone and didn't realize it until after you started dating."

"I guess well..like everything my head gets in the way.." Isa embaressdly blushed as Salem chuckled, "Now you sound like your Mother.." Salem slowing to a stop once Isa had caught his breath before murmering, "Son..if you love someone and you know you can drop everything in an instant to be with them. Then that's the person you want to spend the rest of your life with and be dating.." Salem smiled sadly, "Not alot of people get it right on the first try..but it's how you learn?"

"Yeah..I-I guess you're right Dad.." Isa relaxed slightly before gasping at feeling something wet brush against his face, "Great..rain.." Isa grimaced as Salem chuckled, "Well at least we'll get washed up before we get home..c'mon son, I'll race ya."

Isa chuckled fondly at that before gently hugging his Father once, "Thanks Dad..for the advice." "I know son..And you know that your Mother and I will still love you even if that girl turns you down..right?"

"Yeah Dad..I know.." Isa smiled shakily before racing his Father to head home as the rain continued pouring down.

Train

"Ick..I hate the rain.." Lea grimaced sorely at having not gotten Braig to teach him how to shoot because they couldn't use the equipment in the rain since they didn't know when lightening would strike and Braig didn't want to take the chances.

Lea glanced at his phone before blinking in surprise at seeing a text from Isa, _"Going on a jog with my Dad. I love you. -Isa."_ Lea took a shaky breath before chuckling once in his throat as he tried to calm his emotions, _Isa..Isa loves me..Two fucking weeks and he chooses me..guy knows how to sure make an impatiant guy like me wait_.

Lea stopping his thoughts at seeing a man in a black hooded sweatshirt head over to him, _Please tell me this isn't happening_.. Lea wincing when the man scowled at the boy instantly demanding, "Give me your money."

"I'm a teenager riding a train..do you REALLY think I have any money or my parent's?" Lea scoffed before gasping when the man put a knife to Lea's chest, "Last chance wise ass..give me your money!" the man whispered harshly pressing the knife deeper.

Lea shoved the knife away before lighting a match and setting the entire man's arm on fire with his own fire mixed in, "You'd better get off on the next stop before I REALLY get angry.." Lea glared darkly as the man stumbled away yelling, "MONSTER!" running out of the train with his arm on fire into the rain to exstinguish the flame.

Lea sighed in relief when the doors closed at seeing the man had gotten the fire out before Lea put a hand to his chest at feeling something warm down his chest, "O-Ow.." Lea winced slightly as he sat back down trying to calm down at seeing blood, _Damn..my Mom isn't going to like this..where's a Doctor when I need one_?

Lea sighed shakily at seeing the next train stop was toward a hospital, _Dammit..did that thief plan this or something_..? Lea took out his phone as he tried to keep his heart from beating too rapidly and spilling out more blood before texting, _"Isa..I love you too. -Lea."_ Lea getting off on the next stop and sprinting to the hospital and trying to keep pressure on his chest wound, _I can't die yet..I can't leave Isa to that bastard Xehanort_.

Caitlynn's House

Caitlynn chuckled softly at her cat purring and nuzzling against her side before glancing when her phone went off, "Huh? Blocked number..? Weird.." Caitlynn opening the text before feeling her heart stop in dread as she read the text,

_Caitlynn, I'm sorry to have to break this to you but Isa's GAY. As in he's Lea's boyfriend and Isa's only dating you to break up with you, why else would he be such a distant boyfriend or be so hesitant about going on a date anywhere with you? For all you know Isa could have hired that Teacher to push him down the staircase..I mean what Teacher would DO such a thing where you could so clearly see them_..?

Caitlynn bit back a choked sob before shaking her head disbelievingly, _No way..t-that can't be true..Isa loves me..h-he said so himself_.. Caitlynn moving to call the boy as she waited for the phone to pick up grimacing at the line being busy before leaving a message, "Hey this's Caitlynn..I got this weird text right now and I had to ask you something, can you please give me a call back?" Caitlynn hanging up her phone before gently petting her cat absently to calm herself, _It's not true..Isa loves me..he really loves_-

Caitlynn gasped in shock at seeing another text pop up from the blocked number as she gulped nervously before curiously reading it

_If you don't believe me..go to the hospital. Lea's in the infirmary..and I'm sure you can ask him yourself._

Caitlynn nervously bit her bottom lip, feeling like her heart was beating a mile a minute as she gazed outside at seeing the rain still pouring before calling out, "Mom! A friend of mine from school is in the hospital..do you think I could borrow the car?"

Infirmary

"There we go son..the knife wound wasn't anything too serious and we've called your parent's..for now just be gratefull the knife didn't hit your heart.." the nurse sighed in relief as Lea raised an eyebrow in disbelief asking, "It didn't..? Then why the hell was there so much blood?"

"Because young man the human body protects itself by blood squirting out so it can use it's own chemicals to stop any wound from bleeding..the more the area that needs to be protected the more the blood.." the nurse huffed before gently murmering, "We've given you some pain medicine..it might make you a bit drowsy but don't worry..you need your rest anyway."

"Thanks.." Lea murmured dryly before sighing in relief as he gazed up at the ceiling, _Man..I thought I was going to die..and I could think about was_.. Lea embaressdly blushed to himself, _Isa..I couldn't stop thinking about Isa..is this how he felt weeks ago when he woke up in a hospital bed_? Lea chuckled softly, _He would well be in his rights to put me in my place for telling him to clear his head after a near death experience_.

Lea feeling his heart nearly drop when the door opened and Caitlynn headed over to his bedside, "Hey Lea.." she gently sat down beside him with a soft sigh, "I heard you were in the hospital..are you alright?".

"Just peachy..you should see the other guy though.." Lea weakly joked as Caitlynn chuckled before playing with her lip ring in her mouth absently, "Alright Caitlynn..you aren't here to cheer my sorry ass up. Now what's on your mind?" Lea trying to stay awake at feeling like his head was starting to get foggy.

"Well.." Caitlynn sighed heavilly, "I got this weird text and I just..I REALLY have to know..are you and Isa boyfriends?" Caitlynn asked point blank.

"Well..no not on an offical level.." Lea tried to joke before wicing when Caitlynn glared at him, "Alright I get it..we just love each other like family nothing more, okay Caitlynn?"

"Get real Lea..family doesn't stop talking to each other after they start dating someone.." Caitlynn frowned to herself sadly, "Just tell me the damn truth..don't you think I deserve that at least..?"

"Yeah..you're right you do.." Lea took a deep breathe before murmering, "The trust is, I love Isa..I..I really do..from the moment I met him..to the moment I kissed him..I knew I really loved him.." Lea grimacing at feeling himself starting to pass out unwillingly.

Caitlynn gasped taking a sharp inhale of breath before trembling, _They've kissed..? That means they've dated..but then are they still dating_..? "Lea..w-was Isa..planning to break up with me..?" Caitlynn sniffling sadly as she clutched her hands against her purse.

"Yeah Caitlynn he WAS, He told me..I-In a week..and then-" Lea felt himself pass out against the hospital bed unable to finish his sentence telling Caitlynn Isa planned to break up with her in a week a couple of weeks ago.

Caitlynn gave a muffled sob clenching a hand to her chest at feeling as though her heart had been ripped out in two before she left the room as she made her way back outside to her car, _Isa..Isa NEVER loved me and he was just using ME_..? Caitlynn shaking her head as she sat in the driver's seat, _Xehanort..I-I need to talk to Xehanort..I need to know the truth_.. Caitlynn stopping when her phone rang as she sighed shakily at seeing it was Isa before answering it, "H-Hello?".

"Hey Caitlynn this's Isa..I'm sorry I missed your call earlier..The rain's coming down pretty hard and I didn't hear my phone ringing.." Isa absently drying his hair with a towel before asking, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Isa..I just talked to Lea..and I just want to know the truth..were you or were you not, planning on breaking up with me..?" Caitlynn trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"I..Caitlynn.." Isa nervously bit his bottom lip, "C-Can't we discuss this in person..?" _Did Lea tell her I was going to break up with her_?

"Isa I want to know NOW!" Caitlynn certain Isa could hear her rapidly beating heart through the phone as she waited before Isa spoke again, "Yes Caitlynn. I..I was planning on breaking up with you.." Isa nervously took a shaky breathe, "I'm sorry but..I..I'm in love with someone else and-"

Caitlynn hung up her phone before throwing it against the floor as she sobbed uncontrollably against the steering wheel, _FUCK! Is this some demented kind of joke these kid's like to play on a girl_? Caitlynn hiccuping before starting up her car as she began driving, _Play with a girl's heart and laugh about it just like everyone else has my entire life..all those kids saying, "Caitlynn doesn't have feelings." or "Caitlynn doesn't get along with everyone." Well THIS Caitlynn's TIRED of getting hurt_.

Isa's House

Isa sighed shakily taking a deep breath before putting his phone down, He'd hurt Caitlynn and it hurt him more than he thought it would. Isa absently hugged a pillow to his chest feeling a slight pain in his chest but not as great as the pain he felt from the fact that Lea of all people had caused him to break up with Caitlynn in such a painfull way.

_Everytime I tell Lea I love him..I wind up being hurt_.. Isa blinking in surprise at seeing along with having missed Caitlynn's call, he'd also missed a text saying, _"Isa..I love you too. -Lea."_ Isa giving a frustrated sob before throwing his phone into the wall and trembling against the bed in both frustration and sadness, _This hurts worse..than ANYTHING Xehanort has ever done to me_.

Isa sniffled shakily trying to calm his racing heart, _At least Xehanort's honest..he thinks of me as a toy and nothing more..he doesn't pretend he loves me_.. Isa briefly gazing outside at seeing the rain, _Maybe I could get Lea back for breaking me up with Caitlynn..but I'd have to go talk to Xehanort tomorrow_.. Isa embaressdly blushed as he began digging through his wardrobe to find something to wear for tomorrow. _If Lea wants to hurt me..then two can play at that game_.

Radiant Garden Laboratory

"Man..rain's not letting up..I hope we don't have to stay inside all week.." Braig scowled walking on the ceiling as Xehanort chuckled softly, "There's sport indoors as well at outdoor's.." Xehanort putting down his phone, "I'm playing one right now."

"Oh really? What's this great indoor sport you're playing?" Braig landing in front of Xehanort who chuckled, "..'How many hearts you can break with text messaging'..so far I'm at 2."

"Damn..Relationships are nasty business..you sure you want to be messing around with that kind of stuff for sport?" Braig grimaced disdainfully as Xehanort chuckled, "Of course..afterall, how can our Apprentices perform well if they've never tasted defeat at my hands before?"

End Chapter 9

_Authoress's Note:_

_Review Please ;P Yes cliffhanger I know but you also know I fix these story drama as much as I it._


End file.
